I'm Still Loving You
by Uchiha El Blake
Summary: Awalnya, kisah cinta di antara mereka, adalah cinta murni tidak mengenal kasta, rupa atau pisik/Terpaksa, di paksa, lalu berujung pada perpisahan yang menyakitkankedua belah pihak/Mampukah kedua insan merajut kembali benang cinta yang terputus?/sequel 'Terima Kasih' by Yanti Sakura Cherry
1. If I Never Knew You

If I Never Knew You

…

…

…

Random POV

.

.

.

 **[Sasuke's POV]**

"Sakura…!" aku terbangun dengan keringat di sekujur tubuhku. Tubuhku yang tak memakai pakaian terasa basah kuyub seperti habis disiram air seember, benar-benar basah kuyub. Kedua telapak tanganku mengusap wajahku yang juga sudah basah oleh keringat.

Aku menatap wanita yang cantik yang tengah terlelap di sampingku, wanita cantik berambut merah. Namanya Karin, atau lebih tepatnya sekarang dia adalah istriku. Cukup beruntung, Karin tidak sempat terganggu akibat aku yang tiba-tiba terbangun barusan

Aku menggeser tubuhku, hingga aku bersandar di ujung ranjang King Size milikku.

Kembali pikiranku melayang pada mimpiku barusan. Memikirkan sosok yang baru saja menjadi penyebab aku terbangun tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini, wajahnya selalu mengganggu tidurku. Ah! Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya, semenjak aku menikah, ia selalu membayangiku. Dalam mimpiku, ia memang tidak berwujud menyeramkan tapi.. ah, aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana lagi. Yang pasti aku selalu terbayang oleh sosoknya.

Aku kembali menghela nafas panjang, sosok yang namanya kupanggil dalam mimpiku, Sakura, lagi-lagi ia melintas di pelupuk mataku. Aku menelan ludahku membasahi kerongkonganku yang terasa kering.

Aku menyibak selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhku, dan meninggalkan tempat tidur. Tak lupa, pakaian ku yang berserakan di lantai, ku jumput dan ku kenakkan.

Aku melangkah ke dapur, bertelanjang dada mencari air minum, yang sekiranya akan membasahi kerongkongan yang terasa kering akibat mengeluarkan keringat yang terlalu banyak.

Di dapur ini kembali aku duduk termenung.

"Sakura…" desahku menyebut nama, mantan kekasihku, yang selalu mengganggu pikiranku akhir-akhir ini.

Rasa rindu seringkali menyerang konsentrasiku. Terkadang aku ingin menghubunginya, tapi selalu ku urungkan. Semakin ku simpan rindu ini, semakin pula menyesakkan dadaku. Entah bagaimana dia sekarang. Tepi keadaan dan keputusanku membuat aku hanya bisa menyentuhnya dengan hatiku.

o0O0o

 **[Sakura's POV]**

Mataku tak pernah berhenti mengeluarkan air mata. Setiap kali aku menatap photo pria tampan yang tengah ku genggam.

Sebelum mengenalnya, aku hanyalah berusaha sebagai gadis yang tegar menghadapi cobaan hidup. Aku selama ini, sebelum mengenal sosok pria itu, aku hanya berpasrah pada keadaan dan menerima nasib. Sehingga di kepasrahan itu, aku malah bisa menikmati hidup.

Tapi semua berubah saat pria itu datang. Aku yang selama ini kuat, menjadi sosok manja nyaris cengeng pada pria itu. Ia datang dengan pesonanya yang menghipnotis semua kaumku. Dan saat itulah aku mabuk kepayang oleh keindahan yang di tawarkan oleh cinta buta. Rasa yang tak bisa kulukiskan dengan kata. Tapi bisa kurasakan. Saat itu ia datang menjadi sosok pangeran, datang dan tercipta untukku. Sang pangeran yang selama ini hanya ada dalam kisah dongeng, dan muncul menjadi nyata, yang hanya tercipta untukku

Awalnya kami hanya berkenalan, kehadirannya ku anggap biasa saja. Karena aku cukup tahu diri, siapa aku.

Tapi ia berhasil meyakinkanku, bahkan membuktikan padaku, kalau cinta tak mengenal kasta, rupa atau fisik. Cinta itu harus buta agar tak perlu banyak menilai. Cinta itu indah, sehingga ia bisa di nikmati oleh siapapun.

Tapi kulupa, karena kebutaan cinta itulah, siapapun yang telah terjebak di dalamnya, bisa di raih dan diarahkan oleh siapapun.

Sasuke, sosok yang paling ku benci sekaligus paling kucinta. Sosok yang telah membuatku menjadi gadis tolol yang bahkan hanya untuk membuang fotonya, aku tidak mampu. Seakan aku masih bergantung padanya.

Aku Sakura, wanita yang mengalami kelumpuhan akibat gangguan syaraf neuron yang terhubung ke tulang punggung. Sehingga syaraf di kakiku, tidak merespon perintah dari otakku. Jangankan merespon, bagian bawah tubuhku mati rasa. Pertumbuhan bagian bawahku tergolong normal, tapi sama sekali tidak menjalankan fungsinya sebagai alat gerak. Bahkan jika saja aku tidak melihat, maka aku merasa bahwa aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kaki.

Lagi-lagi keperihan ku rasakan jika mengingat sosok pria itu. Aku membenci sekaligus mencintainya. Aku membenci dia yang dengan sengaja mencampakkan aku dalam keadaan tidak berdaya.

Di balik kebencianku, ada sisi dimana aku begitu mencintainya. Dia pria pertama yang telah membuatku begitu mengenali jati diriku sebagai wanita. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya saat jatuh cinta. Bahagianya berduaan atau dengan kata lain berkencan, meski harus berada di atas kursi roda. Tapi saat indah itu, masih dalam kenangan, bahwa kencan di atas kursi roda sama sekali tidak buruk.

Sudah 3 tahun berlalu, namun kenanganku bersama dia masih lekat teringat dalam pikiran ini. Ya, tetap lekat di hatiku. Ternyata memang tidak mudah menggapai asa dan harapan. Tidak semudah ucapan di bibir ataupun membalikkan telapak tangan. Begitu banyak pengorbanan yang harus dilakukan dan dikeluarkan untuk mendapatkan sebuah cinta. .

Bagai sebuah siaran TV, kenangan indah dan buruk itu silih berganti masih terlihat jelas di depan mataku.

Malang tak bisa ditolak, untung tak dapat diraih, ternyata pria itu memilih untuk berpaling. Uh... sesak rasanya rongga dada ini. Semuanya, terutama hari paling menyakitkan dan merupakan mimpi terburuk diantara mimpi terburuk. Ia datang, dengan tatapan sendu, dan langsung mengatakan kalau ia akan pergi menjauh dariku. Ia kan pergi ketempat di mana tak bisa kujangkau meski andai kedua kakiku bisa berlari untuk menghalanginya. Tempat yang ia maksudkan adalah pernikahannya dengan wanita lain. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa lihat dia pergi menjauh.

Akal sehatku berkata, "Kalau emang itu yang terbaik buat dia, aku kan senang " Itu pilihan hidupnya dan mungkin itu jalan terbaik baginya. .

Setiap kali mengingat semuanya, air mataku tak bisa lagi ku bendung. Meski aku sudah mencoba kuat, tapi semua sia-sia belaka. Hati dan pikiranku tak bisa ku kontrol untuk menyatu. Otakku memerintah agar aku kuat, tapi aku tak bisa menuruti. Dan hatiku meminta untuk menumpahkan airmata karena rasa sakit, dan aku tak kuasa menolak.

"Sakura" panggilan dari dalam rumahku. Suara itu jelas adalah suara ibu.

Aku buru-buru menyeka air mataku, memperlihatkan wajah seperti biasa, normal di depan ibuku.

"Ya, Bu", Aku memalingkan wajah dan berusaha melempar senyum. Seperti biasa pula, aku berbohong sebagai gadis ceria penuh ketabahan yang duduk diatas kursi roda, di temani buku dan musik dari gadgetku. Dan sejauh ini sukses.

Ibu pun segera berdiri di belakangku. Mendorong kursi rodaku perlahan keluar meninggalkan rumah.

"Mau kemana, Bu?" tanyaku karena ibu tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kau tidak bosan?" tanyanya perlahan.

Mataku sedikit membulat, aku adalah anaknya, ikatan kami bisa di katakan kuat. Dan nada perlahan ibu, aku merasa ia juga menyimpan kegetiran.

Sembari ibu mendorong kursiku jalan-jalan mengelilingi taman kesukaanku. Pandanganku mengabur terhalang oleh linangan airmataku. Mengingat ucapan ibu barusan, aku malah merasa kalau ibu tahu keadaanku yang selalu bersedih mengingat kejadian dan cobaan yang selalu begitu bodoh, sampai-sampai rasa perih ini, malah di rasakan oleh orang di sekitarku. Padahal, aku hanya ingin, agar cukup aku yang merasa.

Aku memang bodoh, bahkan hanya untuk membuang photonya pun, tidak sanggup aku lakukan, dan malah membawaku makin jauh kedalam lembah kesedihan.

Aku baru tahu, cinta juga membuatku begitu bodoh. Tidak bisa lagi membuatku tuk sadar diri, siapa aku. Mungkin memang benar, merebut sang pujaan kita, hanya bisa terjadi dalam sebuah permainan atau sandiwara cinta.

o0O0o

 **[Normal POV]**

"Shhhh…grrrr" di kantornya sekarang, Sasuke lagi-lagi harus menggeram. Mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya ke seluruh wajah dengan kasar dan cepat. Sampai-sampai meninggalkan jejak merah di wajahnya yang putih bak porselen.

"Yo, Teme. Sepertinya keluargaku itu memberikanmu banyak masalah ya" Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu langsung saja menyapa, bahkan sebelum ia duduk di kursinya.

Sasuke hanya mendesah nafas, bukan hanya masalah dengan Karin. Tapi gambaran Sakura kini mulai menghantuinya. Ia selalu di kejar oleh rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang begitu mendalam.

Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah nafas. Mengambil sebatang rokok di atas meja kerjanya. Menyulut dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

"Sejak kapan kau merokok, Teme…" tanya Naruto keheranan. Ia tahu sahabat temanya itu sangat memperhatikan kesehatan. Naruto makin menautkan alis, seperti apa beban yang di alami sahabatnya itu, sampai-sampai ia frustrasi dan bahkan berani menyentuh salah satu media 'pembunuh' itu.

"Uhuk…uhhuk..!" Sasuke malah terbatuk. Ia memang tidak terbiasa merokok, jadi baru beberapa hisapan, ia sudah tersedak asap.

"Sudah cukup kawan, ini bukan gayamu" ujar Naruto sambil merampas batangan rokok yang masih menempel di mulut Sasuke.

"Ceritalah" pinta Naruto sebagai bentuk perhatian pada sahabat. Tatapannya tak lepas dari pada Sasuke, untuk meyakinkan Sasuke agar menceritakan keluh kesah yang di pendam.

"Bukan di sini, Naru" balas Sasuke pasrah.

Berikutnya Sasuke menggulirkan pandangan ke arah pintu.

"Masuklah, Sasori"

Seorang pria muda, mungkin seumuran dengan mereka berdua, berambut merah, muncul didepan pintu. Pria yang di panggil Sasori itu adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan Sasuke. Pria inilah yang biasa mengambil alih tugas Sasuke jika Sasuke sedang dalam urusan.

"Aku ingin kau ke manufacture Hi. Cari seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang bernama Sakura. Awasi dia dan laporkan apapun tentang dia padaku"

Sasuke segera mencatat alamat rumah yang di maksud. Setelahnya ia menyerahkan pada Sasori. Sementara itu Naruto hanya menautkan alis penasaran. Tapi ia masih menahan beberapa pertanyaan yang muncul di kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Tuan!" jawab Sasori.

Inilah yang di sukai Sasuke dari Sasori. Ia tidak banyak bertanya jika Sasuke memberinya tugas.

Sekali lagi terdengarlah nafas Sasuke, ketika Sasori sudah meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

"Aku butuh ketenangan" ujar Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya seraya membenahi arsip-arsip yang masih berserakan di atas meja kerjanya.

Sepertinya asisten atau sekretarisnyalah yang harus kerja keras lagi.

"Hana. Tolong selesaikan semua ini" ujarnya pada sekretarisnya yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya, yang sedari tadi diam.

"Baik Tuan" ternyata benar, sekretarisnya yang bernama Hana inilah yang harus lembur gara-gara bosnya yang tengah di landa frustrasi.

Sasuke segera meninggalkan meja kerjanya, di susul Naruto.

o0O0o

Di dalam restoran yang berseberangan dengan kantor milik Sasuke.

Sasuke dan naruto duduk berhadapan. Dari tadi, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke belum mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Naruto hanya bisa menopang dagu, ia yang biasanya tak bisa diam mengganggu sahabatnya itu, kini hanya diam menopang dagu, sesekali tangannya mengaduk-aduk makanan yang telah di pesan.

Sementara itu Sasuke bahkan tidak memesan apa-apa kecuali segelas teh oblong, yang bahkan juga belum di sentuhnya. Yang sering terdengar adalah suara desah napas berat dari Sasuke.

Naruto yang mulai bosan harus mencari ide untuk mencairkan suasana. Dan sepertinya bukan Naruto jika ia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

"Sepertinya Karin itu memang menjadi sumber masalahmu" belum ada tanggapan dari Sasuke.

Naruto menarik sudut bibir, kali ini ia memiliki kata-kata jahil agar Sasuke mau mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya.

"Ah… aku ingat. Sudah tiga tahun kalian menikah. Dan kalian belum punya anak. Sasuke, kau tidak…" kali ini Sasuke benar-benar bereaksi. Ia menatap tajam Naruto. Tampak pula wajah kesalnya di perlihatkan pada Naruto. Ia kenal betul dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Apa?" nadanya masih terasa datar, namun menyimpan rasa jengkel.

Merasa berhasil dengan rencananya. Bukannya membuat Naruto berhenti, bahkan ia akan melakukan lebih jauh.

"Maksudku, kau tidak impoten kan?"

"Brengsek! Yang ada, Karin lah yang minta berhenti atau jedah" ketus Sasuke.

Meledaklah tawa Naruto saat itu juga. Gara-gara tawa Naruto yang tiba-tiba tertawa, membuat para pengunjung lain sontak menoleh. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Naruto harus buru-buru minta maaf.

"Susah juga. Jika menjalankan rumah tangga tanpa dasar cinta yang kuat" ucap Naruto dengan nada menurun.

"Hubungan kami serasa hambar. Semua berjalan begitu saja. Sekedar melakukan kewajiban" ujar Sasuke sambil memainkan gelasnya yang masih terisi penuh didepannya.

"Sebenarnya masalah apa saja yang di berikan sepupuku itu" tanya Naruto, kali ini dengan nada serius.

"Naruto, ini bukan hubunganku dengan Karin. Tapi … aku…" Sasuke sepertinya tidak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin bercerita tentang Sakura yang tengah di awasi Sasori kini.

Pandangan Sasuke menerawang jauh, mengingatkan tentang Sakura. Satu sosok yang membuatnya selalu merasakan getir tatkala mengingat betapa tak berdayanya Sakura di atas kursi roda. Dan yang pasti, ia bisa membayangkan, bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dan memilih menikah dengan Karin. Hal inilaha yang selalu menghantui pikiran Sasuke. Sesal dan sedih, apa lagi?

Naruto tidak langsung menanggapi. Ia sedikit heran, sangat jarang atau mungkin tidak pernah, Sasuke mau menceritakan masalah pribadinya. Olehnya itu, Naruto tidak mau menyela, kwatir jika Sasuke malah membatalkan curhatannya.

Karena tidak ada tanggapan dari Naruto. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk meluapkan keluh kesahnya pada sahabatnya.

"Kau ingat ketika perusahaan ayah di ambang kebangkrutan? Di saat itulah Uzumaki datang membantu dan menyokong dana…" Sasuke mulai bercerita.

"Uh hm… terus?" Naruto tampaknya makin tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutan cerita Sasuke.

Kembali Sasuke menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

"Dengan syarat, aku harus menikah dengan Karin" ucapan Sasuke terhenti tiba-tiba.

"Ya aku tahu. Dan aku tahu pula kalau Karin itu sangat mencintaimu"

"Kau salah, cinta dan ambisinya selama ini padaku, tidak lebih dari sebuah emosi. Bukan rasa asasi, rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya…" lagi-lagi Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya. Ia sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu?"

"Bukan hanya itu. Ia terlalu sering bertengkar dengan ibu"

"Lantaran?"

"Karin menolak memberikan cucu. Karin tetap memilih berkarir" sasuke lagi-lagi mendesah nafas, "Dan pada akhirnya yang ada adalah pertengkararan Ibu dan Karin"

"Lalu kenapa kau mau bertahan?"

"Oooh…", Naruto menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Latar belakang kenapa Sasuke bisa menikah dengan Karin sudah ia ketahui juga.

"Tunggu!" Naruto mengangkat telapak tangannya, "Soal Sakura tadi… dia siapa?"

Tidak ada kata jawaban dari Sasuke melainkan hembusan nafas yang terdengar sedikit cepat dalam beberapa tarikan.

"Dia kekasihmu?" kembali Naruto bertanya penuh selidik.

Sasuke hanya membuang muka melihat para pengunjung restoran yang keluar masuk melalui pintu.

Melihat Sasuke, mengertilah ia sekarang, sedihnya Sasuke bukan hanya masalah rumah tangganya belaka. Tapi masih ada hal lebih membuat sahabatnya itu bersedih. Pasti soal Sakura, dan Naruto yakin, Sakura memang adalah kekasih Sasuke. Jadi sedihnya Sasuke karena rasa bersalah, telah meninggalkan Sakura.

Bagi Naruto, ia bisa membaca adanya raut kesedihan di wajah sahabatnya itu. Dan ia tahu, Sasuke masih mencintai si Sakura.

Ia tahu Sasuke bukanlah type pria yang mudah ingkar. Ia tahu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Karin, tapi janjinya di atas ikatan pernikahan memaksa Sasuke untuk tetap bertahan.

Dan Sakura, nampaknya Naruto juga penasaran dengan gadis itu.

"Kalau kau masih peduli, kenapa tidak kembali kepadanya?"

Sasuke hanya menggeleng kepala, entah apa maksudnya. Kali ini Naruto tidak mengetahui maksud Sasuke.

"Terus. Kenapa pula kau malah mengutus Sasori mengawasinya, kenapa bukan kau saja yang melakukan"

Sasuke menatap pada Naruto, "Aku takut" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Takut kenapa?" tuntut Naruto.

"Aku adalah pria berengsek untuknya. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menatapnya. Aku merasa tidak pantas. Masih banyak pertimbangan, aku…" Sasuke sengaja tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Naruto pun juga mengambil napas panjang, "Aku tidak tahu masalahmu memang rumit, atau kau yang sengaja membuat rumit"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, meski ku jelaskan" ujar Sasuke perlahan sambil menundukkan kepala.

Naruto mengangkat bahu pasrah, Sasuke adalah pria serius, setiap masalah, pasti akan di tanggapi dengan serius pula. Setidaknya itulah yang di pahami Naruto tentang Sasuke.

"Mungkin" selanjutnya Naruto memilih menikmati pesanannya.

o0O0o

Ibu Sakura atau Mebuki sambil tersenyum riang bersama Sakura, mereka terus mengelilingi taman bunga.

Sesekali tangan jail Mebuki memetik tangkai bunga.

"Ibu…!" geraman perlahan Sakura.

"Hahaha…" tertawalah Mebuki, ia memang sengaja melakukan itu, hanya sekedar untuk menggoda Sakura. Mebuki tahu, betapa sayangnya Sakura pada tanaman hias, tentunya ia tahu pula, Sakura pasti sangat keberatan jika tanaman hiasnya di ganggu.

"Sangat di sayangkan, jika yang cantik ini tidak menghiasimu" ujar Mebuki lagi, sambil menyisipkan setangkai kuntum bunga dan di selipkan di rambut Sakura.

"Haahh…! Ibu" desah Sakura pasrah, lagi pula, percuma untuk protes lagi. Bunga sudah terlanjur di petik.

Mebuki tersenyum antusias sambil menyisipkan sekuntum bunga tadi. Berikut Mebuki menatap, wajah polos Sakura. Ia teringat, bahwa selama ini, orang luar yang bisa menyentuh tanaman hias milik Sakura, hanyalah Sasuke.

Melihat wajah polos sang puteri. Miris hatinya seketika, mengetahui, betapa sakit dan sedihnya sang puteri yang di campakkan oleh seorang pria bernama Sasuke.

Namun ia pun tak bisa terlalu menyalahkan Sasuke. Sangat wajar, pria mana juga yang mau hidup bersanding dengan wanita cacat seperti putrinya.

Tanpa sengaja Sakura melihat raut kemurungan di wajah sang ibu.

"Ibu"

"Tidak apa-apa, nak" ujar Mebuki sedikit serak. Ia sepertinya sudah tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan kesedihan mengingat nasib sang puteri.

"Aku tahu, Bu. Selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura tegar, di hadapan ibu. Aku hanya tak ingin ibu ikut-ikutan bersedih…" suara serak Sakura berheti saat itu juga. Air mata yang berusaha ia bendung, akhirnya tumpah juga membasahi pipinya yang halus.

Mebuki yang berdiri di belakang Sakura, beringsut dan berdiri di depan Sakura. Kedua tangannya memegangi kedua belah pipi Sakura, menatap sayu pada sang puteri.

"Apakah kau memang tidak bisa lepas dari pria itu"

"Aku membencinya…" saat ini juga, air mata Sakura mengalir makin deras.

Mebuki tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata selain memeluk erat putrinya. Ia juga pernah muda, rasa kehilangan dan patah hati karena di tinggal, juga pernah di alami olehnya. Dan ia tahu seperti apa rasanya. Apa lagi sang puteri, terlalu banyak penyebab sehingga putrinya itu lebih merasa kehilangan.

Mebuki terus membelai putrinya yang meluapkan segala keluh kesahnya dalam pelukannya. Mebuki pun tak bisa berbuat lebih, ia mengerti, pria mana yang mau hidup dengan putrinya yang tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Mebuki hanya bisa berandai. Andai saja pria itu, tidak bertemu dan berkenalan, bahkan menjalin cinta dengan putrinya, mungkin Sakura tidak akan terluka seperti ini.

o0O0o

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau" lagi-lagi pagi Sasuke di sambut oleh bentakan Karin dari ruang tengah. Siapa lagi yang di bentak kalau bukan Mikoto.

Yah tiga tahun pernikannya dengan Karin, sampai sekarang keduanya belum di karunia anak. Keduanya memang tidak ada masalah dalam fertilitas. Keduanya di nyatakan dokter kalau keduanya sehat. Hanya saja Karin menolak punya anak, dan tetap ingin jadi wanita karir. Alasan klasik, Karin tak ingin di repotkan oleh kehadiran anak, ia merasa terlalu muda untuk di repotkan sebagai seorang ibu.

Sementara itu baik Mikoto maupun Fugaku sangat berharap, mereka memiliki cucu yang menemani hari tua mereka.

Bukan hanya itu pula, Karin sering membantah Mikoto, dan Sasuke tidak suka.

Fugaku yang biasanya tegas pun, akhirnya di buat tak berkutik oleh ulah karin.

"Cih!" decihan Karin yang di anggap Sasuke adalah perbuatan kurang ajar pada ibunya, membuat darah Sasuke mendidih.

"Hey! Berhenti kau!" Bentak Sasuke pada Karin.

Karin yang sudah di depan pintu bersiap meninggalkan rumah, berhenti.

Karin tetap berdiri dengan posisi memunggungi keluarga Uchiha ini. Kepalanya sedikit di tolehkan sehingga hanya memperlihatkan sebagian wajahnya.

"Sasuke. Dulu aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi menghadapi keegoisan kalian. aku sudah tidak tahan" ucap Karin ketus, masih dalam keadaan posisinya.

"Kau lah yang egois, kau melupakan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang wanita. Kau mengabaikan fungsimu sebagai isteri dan menantu…" balas Mikoto sedikit melengking. Keanggunan wanita paruh bayah itu lenyap seketika.

"Kaulah mertua egois" Karin memutar tubuh dan menghadap bahkan menuding Mikoto, "Punya anak! Memberi kalian cucu? Jangan harap. Aku tak ingin di pusingkan dengan urusan anak. Mertua egois sepertimu saja sudah cukup merepotkan, di tambah lagi anak. Mimpi!"

Usai berkata demikian, Karin melenggang pergi, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Mikoto maupun Sasuke.

Kepergian Karin, di antar dengan geraman dan sumpah serapah dari Mikoto. Ia juga sudah muak dengan Karin yang terlalu sering menyombongkan diri atas jasanya pada keluarganya. Sehingga karin selalu berbuat seenaknya. Termasuk menolak mentah-mentah keinginan Mikoto.

Fugaku menghela nafas berat. Sungguh ia menyesal, telah memanfaatkan rasa cinta Karin pada Sasuke.

…

..

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

Etto… sebenarnya ini sequel dari fict ' **Terima Kasih'** milik Mbakyu **Yanti Sakura Cherry.** Silakan kunjungi prequelnya untuk mencocokkan alurnya. :D.

Arigatou


	2. Start From Behind

Start From Behind

…

…

…

Saat itu matahari sudah menampakkan kekuasaannya, sinarnya yang kuning keemasan menyinari sebuah pekarangan yang di hiasi tanaman hias. Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi semakin menyegarkan pandangan siapa saja yang berada di pekarangan ini.

Di antara tanaman-tanaman hias itu, terlihat sosok surai merah muda, terlihat pula ia dengan telaten membersihkan tanaman-tanaman hias dari bagian tanaman yang sudah mati. Dilihat dari keadaannya yang memakai kursi roda, sudah bisa di tebak kalau dia adalah Sakura.

Seperti biasa, jika Sakura mulai bosan dengan bacaan buku atau mendengarkan musik. Ia biasanya akan menyendiri di taman samping rumahnya sambil melihat-lihat hasil kreasinya, ia memelihara berbagai jenis tanaman. Dan di antara tanaman favoritnya adalah tanaman bonsai dan bunga mawar. Makanya kedua jenis tanaman hias inilah yang tampaknya paling mendapat perhatian.

Mengamati tanaman-tanaman ini, lagi-lagi airmatanya menetes. Lagi-lagi, kenangannya bersama Sasuke terulang di kepalanya. Yah, di tempat ini pulalah, Sasuke sering menemani Sakura. Bahkan tidak jarang Sasuke membantu membersihkan atau merawat tanaman favorite Sakura.

Kegiatan Sakura dari tadi tak lepas dari pengamatan seorang pria Sasori.

Cukup mudah bagi Sasori untuk menemukan dimana tempat tinggal Sakura

Tanpa sengaja Sakura menoleh ke tempat Sasori sedang mengawasi. Merasakan ada yang mengawasi, bahkan mencurigakan. Sakura mulai memutar kusi roda memutar rodanya untuk membawa dirinya kembali kedalam rumah.

Sasori yang merasa sudah ketahuan, segera keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Nona. Tunggu!" Teriak Sasori. Sakura yang tidak berdaya untuk melarikan diri, terpaksa bberhenti. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar pria yang tadi ia duga sedang memata-matainya tidak berbuat senonoh.

"Maaf kalau membuatmu takut" ujar Sasori juga menghentikan langkahnya yang tadi mendekati Sakura, karena ia melihat Sakura juga mengurungkan niatannya untuk pergi.

"Ka…kamu siapa?" jelas sekali kalau Sakura agak ketakutan pada Sasori.

"Maaf. Saya hanya kebetulan lewat. Dan aku tertarik dengan taman mu ini. Oh ya, sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Sasori" ujar Sasori sopan.

Melihat kesopanan Sasori didepannya, perlahan rasa takut Sakura mulai menghilang.

"Namaku Sakura" balas Sakura dengan suara lembut. Berikut ia menundukkan kepala, dengan wajah merona, karena dari tadi Sasori memandangnya. Ada rasa malu dan grogi menghinggapi perasaannya. Sementara itu, Sasori malah tersenyum gemas melihat sikap Sakura kini.

"Oh ya, kalau boleh ku tahu, apa kau yang merawat semua ini" tanya Sasori sambil menggulingkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

"Iya" kali ini obrolan mereka nampaknya mulai lancar.

"Wah! Hebat sekali kau bisa melakukannya. Mengingat kau…" Sasori sengaja tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, karena tak ingin Sakura tersinggung jika ia menyebutkan kekurangan Sakura.

"Lumpuh dan tampak tak bisa berbuat apa-apa?" Sakura memang sudah bisa menduga kenapa Sasori tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"I..iya maaf" ucap Sasori di sertai nada penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa?" sahut Sakura perlahan. Lagi-lagi ia begitu sedih mengingat kondisinya yang selalu di anggap oleh orang baru sebagai orang yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan mungkin satu-satunya orang yang tidak memandangi kekurangannya hanyalah Sasuke. Mengingatkan lagi soal Sasuke. Perlahan tangan Sakura bergerak meremas kain yang ada di depan dadanya. Perihnya setiap kali mengingat mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Sakura" panggil Sasori perlahan membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Oh! Iya…" buru-buru Sakura menenangkan diri dari perasaan gemuruh didadanya setiap kali mengingat sosok Sasuke.

"Maaf jika aku ada yang menyinggungmu, tapi, jujur, kau benar-benar hebat bisa merawat semua ini. Ini terlihat di rawat oleh seorang yang sangat profesional"

Mendengar pujian Sasori, Sakura hanya bisa tertawa renyah. Hatinya yang tadi murung, perlahan menjadi tenang. Kehadiran Sasori, yang baru saja berkenalan dengannya. Apa lagi cara bicara Sasori yang luwes. Selain itu sifatnya benar-benar sopan.

"Aku pernah mendengar, ada yang lebih hebat dariku. Dia buta, tapi bisa merawat dan mengenali setiap jenis tanaman hias"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya"

"Aku sebenarnya juga sangat menyukai tanaman hias, hanya saja, aku kurang pandai memeliharanya. Melihatmu, aku ingin belajar darimu"

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kembali mendengar ucapan Sasori yang lucu menurutnya.

"Iya tertawalah sepuasmu jenius tanaman hias" ujar Sasori bersungut-sungut. Tapi sebenarnya itu ia sengaja, karena Sasori merasa bahwa ia akan sebentar lagi akrab dengan Sakura. "Aku memang payah"

Tawa Sakura lebih besar dari sebelumnya, tingkah Sasori makin lucu didepannya.

"Oh ya, ini ada tangkai yang kering" ujar Sasori tiba-tiba. Tangannya menjulur pada salah satu tanaman, dengan maksud mematahkan dahan yang sudah mengering.

"Eh! Jangan!" cegah Sakura, gerakan Sasori pun tertahan, "Itu akan menambah parah, bahkan jika di patahkan, kerusakannya akan menyebar akibat potongan yang tidak rapi"

"Pakai yang ini, agar potongannya rapi" ujar Sakura sambil menyodorkan gunting pemotong.

Usai memotong rapi tangkai tanaman yang sudah mati. Saori seegra berdiri di belakang Sakura, mendorongnya perlahan.

"Hey… apa yang kau lakukan" tentu saja Sakura kaget.

"Kan sudah kubilang, atau kau tidak paham? Aku menyukai tanaman hias, tapi aku tidak pandai caranya. Aku ingin mengajakmu, sekaligus mengajariku merawat tanaman"

"Uh… itu… baiklah, tapi…" Sakura sedikit gelagapan.

"Aku merasa tidak di repotkan. Atau apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Uh… tidak.. maksudku, baiklah"

"Syukurlah" ujar Sasori penuh kelegaan. Keberuntungan juga buat Sasori, Sakura ternyata gadis yang begitu mudah menerima setiap orang yang ingin berteman. Sedikit kelemahan, bagi seorang Sakura andai ada yang ingin berbuat jahat padanya. Untungnya Sasori memang sedikitpun tak ada niat untuk berbuat kurang ajar.

Perlahan Sasori pun mendorong kursi roda.

"Tapi ingat! Aku hanya mengajarimu teorinya, aku tidak ingin kau mempraktekkan pada tanamanku"

"Baiklah, Bu Guru. Itu bisa di atur. Setelah ini aku akan membeli beberapa tanaman dan langsung praktekkan"

Di panggil Bu Guru oleh Sasori, lantas membuat tawa Sakura berderai seketika. Mau tidak mau Sasori pun ikut tertawa.

Sasori sedikit miris membayangkan nasib Sakura, secara tak langsung pun ia menyalahkan Sasuke. Sakura gadis periang dan mudah bergaul. Lalu apanya yang salah, sehingga Sasuke begitu tega meninggalkan gadis ini. Gadis ini juga cantik. Atau apa hanya karena kelumpuhannya? Sekelumit pertanyaan di benak Sasori.

Dan satu lagi kesalahan fatal Sasuke menurut Sasori. Ia meninggalkan Sakura dan menikah. Hasilnyanya Sasuke tak kelihatan bahagia dengan pernikahannya sekarang.

"Oh ya… apa kita sudah berkenalan?"

"Sepertinya sudah, bukankah namamu Sasori?"

"Oh iya… hehehe…" Sasori yang cengengesan malah terlihat lucu dan membuat Sakura makin menambah tawanya.

Sasori mendengus, gemas juga dengan ulah Sakura, "Haah… apa itu perlu di tertawakan?"

"Iya…iya, maaf… habis kau lucu"

"Hey… kau mau mengajariku atau menertawakanku"

Kembali derai tawa Sakura terdengar, "Menertawakanmu lalu mengajarimu"

Suara tawa lepas Sakura, mengundang Mebuki untuk cari tahu. Ia menautkan alis, melihat adanya seorang pria asing yang menemani Sakura. Bahkan sampai bisa membuatnya tertawa riang.

Melihat hal itu, hati mebuki kembali miris, ia hanya berharap, pria asing itu hanya kawan baik Sakura. Ia tak ingin putrinya itu kembali jatuh kejurang yang sama jika ia kembali menjalin cinta dengan pria lain. Meski kelihatan meyakinkan, namun justeru itulah, yang makin membuat Mebuki makin khawatir. Sebelumnya Sasuke juga adalah pria yang begitu meyakinkan kalau ia akan membahagiakan Sakura. Namun berujung dengan kenyataan pahit.

o0O0o

"Hhhh…" seperti tak ada hentinya, Sasuke selalu mendesah nafas panjang. Tatapannya tampak kosong mengarah keluar jendela. Tangannya menopang dagu dengan ujung jarinya di gigit.

"Sasuke" lagi-lagi suara lembut milik Sakura seperti menggema dalam pikirannya.

Tiga tahun sudah, ia dengan egonya meninggalkan Sakura, dimana bunga-bunga cinta antara mereka berdua sedang mekar. Seperti layaknya roda kehidupan yang selalu naik turun. Begitu juga dengan perusahaan milik ayahnya. Karena kekotoran sang rekan bisnis, membuat badai melanda peusahaan Uchiha. Beberapa strategi telah di coba untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan. Namun semua sia-sia.

Tiga tahun pula, Sasuke selalu di hantui rasa bersalah. Selalu menyesali perbuatannya yang tega meninggalkan Sakura. Tiga tahun ia bertahan dari semua rasa yang menyesakkan dada. Tapi semakin di tahan, justeru Sasuke makin tertekan. Dan puncaknya, ia meminta Sasori untuk mengawasi Sakura. Mengingat derai air mata Sakura saat Sasuke memutuskan hubungannya. . Ia hanya berharap Sakura sekarang baik-baik saja tanpanya. Sasuke hanya ingin tahu satu hal tentang Sakura, ia sekarang bahagia entah itu dengan pria lain atau tidak.

Namun membayangkan Sakura dengan pria lain, tambah lagi hal baru yang membuat dada Sasuke sesak.

Dan akhirnya mengertilah Sasuke sekarang, seperti apa perasaan Sakura. Mengertilah Sasuke, bagaimana perasaan Sakura, di saat Sakura membayangkan Sasuke bersama wanita lain.

"Sial!" geram Sasuke. Ia mulai tidak tahan. pertahanannya akhirnya goyah.

Sasuke buru-buru meraih gagang teleponnya. Ia baru ingat kalau ternyata ia menugaskan Sasori. Ia malah makin tidak sabar untuk mengetahui keadaan Sakura. Ia pun segera menelepon Saori agar kembali menemui dirinya di kantor.

Sasuke makin gelisah, dari tadi Sasori yang di telepon belum juga muncul. Jarak kantornya dengan manufacture Hi memang butuh satu atau dua jam perjalanan darat.

Sauke tahu itu, tapi biar bagaimana pun ia sudah tak sabar. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja mengetahui keadaan Sakura cukup melalui telepon tadi, tapi Sasuke ingin mengetahui langsung dari Sasori. Selain itu, Sasori juga berkata kalau ada hal yang ingin ia tunjukkan

Rasa penasaran terhadap sesuatu yang ingin di tunjukkan, membuat Sasuke makin tak sabar hanya dengan duduk saja, ia mondar-mandir dalam ruang kantornya yang cukup besar, berharap waktu berlalu tanpa terasa.

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk" jawab Sasuke.

Begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu, legalah Sasuke. Orang yang di tunggunya dari tadi akhirnya ia datang juga

Sasuke buru-buru kembali ke kursinya.

"Bagaimana Sasori, kau sudah menemukan tempat Sakura?" tanyanya tanpa sabar, bahkan Sasori belum mengambil tempat duduk.

Sementara itu Sasori pun mengambil tempat duduk.

"Iya Tuan. Dan sesuai perintah, saya juga sudah mengawasi Sakura"

"Lalu?"

"Mungkin Saya tidak bisa menjelaskan langsung dengan kata-kata" Sasori segera mengambil sesuatu dari dalam ransel yang sempat di letakkan di samping kursinya. Tampak Sasori mengambil sesuatu. "Tapi tuan bisa melihat rekaman video yang sempat saya ambil ini. Lengkap dengan suaranya" sambil menyodorkan benda tersebut.

Sasuke menerima sambil mengamati benda berupa flashdik. Ia mengamati seksama media penyimpanan tersebut.

"Hn. Terima kasih, bisakah kau melanjutkan tugasmu? Maksudku, awasi kembali Sakura"

"Bisa Tuan"

"Hn, silakan" Sasuke memang berharap agar Sasori segera meninggalkan ruangannya. Ia sangat penasaran dengan isi rekaman video yang baru saja di serahkan Sasori.

Sepeninggal Sasori, Sasuke langsung mengambil perangkat pemutar video. Tak lupa memasang headset agar perbincangan atau suara dari video itu semakin jelas.

Gambar mula-mula menayangkan Sakura yang di temani ibunya berkeliling taman. Jelas Sasuke tahu tempat itu, itu adalah taman bunga hasil kreasi Sakura. Sasuke dulu sering menemani Sakura merawat tanaman-tanaman itu. Sasuke tersenyum getir, mengingat pengalamannya bersama Sakura di tempat itu, ia masih ingat begitu cantiknya Sakura ketika berantusias merawat tanaman hias. Atau girangnya Sakura ketika mengetahui beberapa tanaman favoritnya tumbuh subur. Sasuke kembali tersenyum mengingat wajah muram Sakura jika mengetahui ada tanamannya yang sakit.

Meningat semua momen itu, ada rasa dari dalam dada Sasuke yang membuatnya seperti terbang melambung. Ingin sekali Sasuke mengulangi semua peristiwa bersama gadis Sakura itu.

"Sakura" jelas sekali, dari suara video itu terdengar Mebuki membuka percakapan.

"Iya, Bu" jawab Sakura melalui rekaman video itu.

"Ibu tahu, kau sering berpura-pura bersikap ceria seperti biasa di depan ibu. Tapi, ibu tahu, kau ingin sekali menenggelamkan dirimu, gara-gara di rundung kesedihan yang mendalam, sejak Sasuke meninggalkanmu…"

Seperti ada yang petir yang menyambar. Sasuke seperti terpaku di tempatnya, seluruh tubuhnya menjadi serasa kaku, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menggerakkan jari-jarinya.

Rasa sedih yang mendalam? Ingin menenggelamkan diri? Apakah maksudnya ingin mengakhiri hidup? Membayangkan bagaimana Sakura sejak ia meninggalkan Sakura, membuat Sasuke makin di rundung rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang semakin mendalam.

Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana sakitnya Sakura. Tanpa sadar, air mata Sasuke menetes saat itu juga. Ia benar-benar menyesal terhadap apa yang ia lakukan pada Sakura.

Sementara adegan dalam rekaman video terus berputar, namun tak di hiraukan lagi oleh Sasuke, ia kini sudah mengerti keadaan Sakura.

"Ibu…" lamunan Sasuke kembali tersentak, ketika mendengar tangisan pilu Sakura dalam rekaman.

Dan yang paling membuat hati Sasuke seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum adalah, di sela tangisan Sakura yang menyayat hatinya itu, Sakura memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Sial!" Sasuke mengobrak abrik semua yang ada di mejanya, sehingga berhamburan. Termasuk alat perekam video juga sudah terhempas dari atas meja kerjanya.

Kedua tangan Sasuke meremas rambut dengan sepuluh jarinya.

"Sakura… maafkan aku" suara Sasuke meringis. Bahkan ia sendiri ingin menangis saat ini juga. Ia pun telah terjebak dalam cinta yang mendalam pada sosok Sakura. Ia begitu menyesal telah menyakiti kekasihnya itu. Tapi Satu peristiwa memaksa Sasuke untuk meninggalkan Sakura.

Perlahan Sasuke menenangkan pikirannya, hanya satu yang ia ingin lakukan sekarang, menemui Sakura, dengan tujuan mendapatkan kembali gadis itu. Meyakinkan Sakura agar ia kembali kepadanya. Tak peduli dengan statusnya sebagai seorang suami sekarang. Lagi pula, rumah tangganya juga di ujung tanduk.

o0O0o

Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan mobil dengan lesuh menuju pekarangan rumah. Semangatnya menguap entah kemana. Rekaman Video yang di bawah Sasori padanya benar-benar seperti sebuah godam menghantam dadanya. Konsentrasi dan ketenangan bawaan yang ia miliki hilang seketika. Rapat pun ia tunda, sebagian ia tidak hadiri, dan di serahkan pada orang kepercayaannya.

Langkah lesuh Sasuke berhenti ketika ia hendak membuka pintu rumah. Lengkingan Karin membuat ia makin mendesah napas. Tambah lagi satu masalah.

"Dengar! Kalian harusnya berterimakasih, kalian sudah melarat jika saja bukan karena ku. Jadi jangan memaksaku dengan sesuatu yang tidak aku inginkan"

Sasuke segera membuka pintu, dan tampaklah Karin menuruni tangga dari lantai dua dengan terburu-buru. Gadis cantik itu, juga tampak gusar.

Amarah Mikoto ikut tersulut dengan kepongahan Karin yang setiap hari, menunjukkan jasa keluarganya.

Setelah kemunculan Karin, Mikoto juga datang menyusul.

"Tutup mulutmu, Jalang!" Mata Sasuke maupun Fugaku membulat sempurna. Mikoto yang selama ini berperangai lembut dan murah senyum. Sekarang malah, berkata kasar. Segitu tertekannya kah Mikoto dengan ulah Karin? Sasuke memang tidaklah terlalu sering di rumah, karena ia mengurusi perusahaan, demikian juga dengan Fugaku. Jadi praktis, yang tahu atau selalu berhadapan dengan ulah Karin adalah Mikoto.

"Sasuke" panggil Mikoto karena ia melihat Sasuke berdiri mematung didepan pintu, "Ibu minta kau ceraikan wanita jalang ini" tudingnya pada Karin

"Ibu… tapi…"

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kau tidak mau?" Mata Mikoto menatap tajam pada Sasuke. Seakan memaksa agar Sasuke segera menceraikan Karin.

"Baik. Aku minta cerai. Aku tidak suka dengan mertua yang tidak tahu berterimakasih sepertimu" Karin memutar tubuh, meninggalkan yang lain, melewati Fugaku menuju kamar Sasuke. Merapikan semua pakaiannya dan bersiap-siap pergi.

"Pergilah!" Ketus Mikoto sambil mendesah, entah lega atau mungkin karena masih kesal.

Tidak menunggu lama Karin muncul dengan koper besar. Ia melewati keluarga Uchiha itu tanpa menoleh pada siapapun. Bahkan kepada Sasuke.

"Setelah ini, aku tidak mau tahu tentang kalian" ujar Karin melewati Sasuke begitu saja.

Sementara itu Sasuke malah mondar-mandir karena semua membuat ia pusing.

"Sasuke…" panggil perlahan Mikoto.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu" jawab Sasuke perlahan, selanjutnya ia meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya keluar dari rumah. Ia ingin mencari ketenangan.

"Sasuke" kembali Mikoto memanggil puteranya.

"Soal Sakura itu siapa?" Sasuke diam. Ia selama ini memang tidak prnah bercerita soal Sakura. Bahkan sejak masih pacaran, Sasuke memang tidak berminat memberitahukan perihal Sakura pada kedua orang tuanya. Karena Sasuke yakin, sangat sulit bagi kedua orang tua Sasuke untuk menerima keadaan Sakura.

Sebelum Sasuke benat-benar meninggalakan rumah kedua orangtuanya. Ia menghentikan langkah.

Ia menoleh pada Mikoto, dan menatap dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Naruto yang cerita" imbuh Fugaku.

"Dia itu… bukankah kalian sudah tahu tentangnya? Ketika masih di suna…" belumlah selesai Sasuke berucap, Mikoto memotong…

"Mungkin dia lebih baik. Aku… kami, benar-benar merindukan cucu yang menemani hari tua kami"

Sasuke tidak jadi pergi keluar menenangkan pikirannya. Ia malah melangkah ke sofa tempat ayahnya duduk yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Mikoto pun ikut duduk dan posisinya kini berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan Fugaku di sampingnya.

"Kau menyesal?" tanya Fugaku sambil menatap dalam-dalam pada puteranya.

"Menyesali apa? Soal karin? Jawabnya tidak!" suara Sasuke pelan tapi terdengar mantap.

Entah apa penyebabnya, hati Sasuke malah serasa lapang sekarang. Mungkinkah karena ucapan orang tuanya barusan. Atau karena ia akan bercerai dengan Karin.

Tapi yang pasti, sekarang makin mantap untuk kembali menemui Sakura, menyambung kembali benang asa cinta mereka yang sempat terputus.

"Tentang kekasih lamamu, Sakura?" kembali Mikoto mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Dia kekasih…" kali ini Suara Sasuke lebih perlahan dan serasa serak. Ia masih ragu untuk menyampaikan prihal Sakura sebenarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami" Fugaku jelas menuntut agar Sasuke menceritakan perihal Sakura. Ketika keluarga Fugaku masih berada di Suna. Sasuke sendirian di Konoha, saat itu, Sasuke hanya menceritakan pada kedua orangtuanya kalau ia memiliki kekasih hati sendiri. Tidak lebih.

Sasuke diam.

"Dia gadis lumpuh, dan…"

"Seperti apa penilaianmu tentang kami, Sasuke" seperti biasa suara Fugaku terdengar datar.

"Kau berfikir, kalau kami ini suka memilih-milih menantu?" sela Mikoto, "Kalau kami seperti itu, lalu untuk apa kami merestui Itachi yang memilih menikah dengan gadis biasa, bahkan meninggalkan dunia bisnis"

"Tentu saja, kalian masih bisa menerima Izumi, dia cantik, dia sempurna. Tapi Sakura, dia hanyalah gadis biasa yang bahkan berdiri di atas dua kakinya tidak bisa. Orang tua mana yang mau memiliki menantu seperti dia?"

"Dan orang tua mana juga yang tak mendukung kebahagiaan anak-anaknya"

"Oh ya. Kalian pikir, selama ini aku bahagia dengan acara perjodohan yang kalian lakukan antara aku dan karin? Selama pernikahanku, sedikitpun aku tidak bahagia. Yang ada, aku malah makin bersalah karena telah menyakiti gadisku sendiri"

"Kenapa kau tidak menolak?"

"Terpaksa"sahut Sasuke disertai hembusan nafas perlahan.

Kedua orang tua Sasuke juga ikut diam. Mereke berdua yakin, Sasuke masih memiliki sesuatu untuk di sampaikan.

"Aku menyayangi kalian. perusahaan kita bangkrut. Kita butuh keluarga Uzumaki. Jika jika aku menolak, aku takut kita jatuh di ambang kemiskinan. Kalau aku, sebenarnya tidak peduli hidupku seperti apa. Selama itu bersama Sakura. Tapi yang aku pikirkan, jika aku menolak menikah dengan karin sebagai manifestasi bangkitnya perusahaan kita, aku kwatir jika kita jatuh miskin, kalian belum siap. Karena itulah, aku setuju"

"Lalu?"

"Sekarang pun tidak bisa di hindari. Ternyata yang kutakuti, akhirnya terjadi. Karin minta cerai, aset pasti akan di cabut Uzumaki, sesuai perjanjian. Dan yang paling ku sesali, pengorbananku akhirnya juga sia-sia. Kembali kepada Sakura, kecil kemungkinan untuk di terima. Mengingat betapa sakit hatinya ku campakkan"

Fugaku dan Mikoto saling tatap sambil melempar senyum. Keterangan Sasuke, membangkitkan rasa bangga pada putera bungsunya itu.

"Kami harap kau masih memiliki kesempatan kedua. Tolong, bawa Sakura pada kami"

"Atau, kau ingin agar kami yang menjemputnya" sedikit nada menggoda Mikoto, guna mencairkan suasana ketegangan yang baru saja di akibatkan oleh Karin.

Mikoto pun baru ingat, kalau sekarang mereka pindah dan berada di Konoha. Karena menjalankan perusahaan milik besannya yang di kelolah oleh Sasuke dan juga suaminya.

"Eh.. kalian tidak…"

"Sama sepertimu, kami juga tidak takut jatuh miskin. Kami sudah tua, Sasuke. Tidak butuh lagi kemewahan. Kami tinggal butuh ketenangan" ujar Mikoto lembut

"Aku membangun perusahaan mati-matian, sebenarnya untuk kalian. Tapi kalau kau sendiri tidak butuh. Sekarang bukan lagi masalah"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya memastikan apa yang di dengarnya barusan benar-benar berasal dari kedua orangtuanya.

Mikoto tersenyum dan Fugaku mengangguk.

"Lagi pula, aku tidak bodoh Sasuke. Aku selalu memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Sejak awal pernikahanmu dengan Karin. Aku sudah melihat tanda-tanda ketidakharmonisan. Karena itu aku bergerak cepat. Membangkitkan perusahaan kita. Jadi jika perjanjian dengan Uzumaki di cabut, bukan masalah. Aset Uchiha juga sudah ada"

"Jadi…"

Fugaku tertawa perlahan. "Jiwa penyaing bisnis tidak bisa di buang" kali ini Fugaku tertawa lepas.

Sasuke pun mendengus tertawa. Ia tenang sekarang. Tapi yang kembali membebani pikirannya adalah, apakah Sakura mau memaafkannya. Membayangkan bahwa Sakura tak akan pernah memberinya maaf, malah mengiris perasaan Sasuke.

o0O0o

Meski baru beberapa minggu berkenalan, keakraban antara Sasori dan Sakura makin dekat. Kesamaan keduanya yang berminat pada tanaman hias, yang makin mendekatkan mereka. Apa lagi, Sasori sering datang menemui Sakura dan bertanya tentang tanaman hias, membuat Sakura mudah untuk menerima keberadaan Sasori. Di samping sikap Sasori yang nampak pengertian. Hubungan Sasori dengan keluarga haruno pun bisa dikatakan makin dekat.

Orang tua Sakura pun bisa mengetahui kalau. Kesedihan dan kemuraman Sakura pasca di tinggalkan Sasuke juga mulai berkurang sejak kehadiran Sasori.

"Oh ya, aku bukanlah orang sini. Dan aku tertarik dengan taman yang berada di alun-alun. Tempat itu sepertinya sengaja di isolasi, apa benar?" tanya Sasori, seperti biasa ia selalu menemani Sakura merawat tanaman hias. Meski sampai sekarang, Sasori belum bebas asal menyentuh tanaman kesayangan Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya, ia malah menatap Sasori. Dan memang benar, sampai sekarang ia belum mengetahui asal Sasori darimana.

"Tempat itu memang sengaja di isolasi, cukup luas juga, dengan luas sekitar dua kilometer persegi. Bahkan, yah luasnya sekitar 20 persen dari manufacture Hi" jawab Sakura dan kelihatan ia berfikir. Ia memang berusaha mengingat detail tempat yang dimaksudkan Sasori barusan.

"Dari pada kau pusing menjelaskan, apa tidak sebaiknya kita kesana? Kau mau ku ajak jalan-jalan ke taman? Maksudku taman yang ada di alun-alun" ajak Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Heh! Haaah… siapa yang mengajak siapa"

Tertawalah Sasori, "Baiklah, temani aku ke taman"

"Tapi…"

"Kenapa? Hey…hey… aku tidak akan menculikmu. Kalau aku mau, aku tak akan menculikmu, aku akan meminta secara baik-baik pada ayah dan ibumu"

Tertawalah Sakura, mendengar kan ucapan Sasori. Mau tidak mau Sasori juga ikut tersenyum. Ada setitik kebahagiaan melihat Sakura bisa tertawa lepas. Sejak perjumpaan pertama mereka, yang Sasori lihat pada Sakura, bahwa Sakura selalu di rundung kesedihan dan kemuraman.

Tawa Sakura secara perlahan berhenti. Kembali ia terkenang pada Sasuke. Kepalanya di tundukkan. Jari jemarinya mengepal kuat-kuat menahan rasa perih di dadanya.

Lagi-lagi ucapan Sasori mengingatkan tentang Sasuke. Ucapan Sasori barusan sama persis dengan ucapan Sasuke ketika pertama kali Sasuke mengajaknya untuk pergi berduaan atau lebih tepatnya berkencan.

Jelas Sasori menangkap tanda kesedihan Sakura.

'Sasuke lagi!' batin Sasori.

Ia menatap Sakura dengan segudang rasa empati. Sungguh ia menyesalkan atasannya itu, segitu teganya meninggalkan gadis yang jelas butuh perlindungan dari seorang Sasuke. Kenapa di saat Sakura bergantung, Sasuke malah pergi meninggalkan Sakura dalam keadaan tidak berdaya.

"Sakura" panggilan Sasori membuyarkan Sakura, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya basa-basi, hanya sekedar membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya, yang Sasori yakini, pasti melamunkan Sasuke.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa" buru-buru Sakura membuang mimik kesedihan dari wajahnya.

"Ayo!" Sasori segera beringsut kebelakang kuris roda Sakura. Mendorongnya perlahan, meninggalkan area taman mini di depan rumah Sakura. Tujuan berikutnya adalah taman di alun-alun.

…

..

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Thx buat yang sudah sempatkan diri ninggalkan jejak.


	3. Now Or Never

Now or Never

…

…

…

Pria berhelaian merah jabrik, dengan tatto 'ai' di dahi bagian atas mata kirinya melangkah memasuki pekarangan atau lebih tepatnya sebuah taman mini, taman tempat di mana Sakura menata dan merawat tanaman hiasnya.

Sebenarnya pemuda ini bernama Gaara, ia adalah saudara sepupu Sakura, dengan marga yang berbeda.

Gaara sejak dulu mendambakan seorang adik, terutama adik perempuan. Sayangnya Sang Kuasa tak memberi adik untuknya. Beruntung ia memiliki Sakura, sebagai saudara sepupunya. Makanya ia sangat menyayangi Sakura seperti adik sendiri.

Ia melangkah dengan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang terlihat sumringah. Di tangannya pun tergenggam pot yang berisi tanaman bunga. Tentu saja, yang ada dalam genggamannya itu di peruntukan untuk adik sepupu yang begitu ia sayangi.

Pemuda itu tampak sedang mencari seseorang yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu di taman ini. Terlihat ia agak kecewa, sosok Sakura yang di cari-carinya tidak terlihat. Padahal ia sangat suka melihat wajah kaget Sakura lalu diiringi wajah cerianya karena mendapat koleksi tanaman hias.

"Gaara!" panggilan seorang wanita paruh baya atau Mebuki mengalihkan pria berhelaian merah tadi. Pria yang di panggil Gaara itu segera menoleh.

"Bibi, mana Sakura?" nada pemuda Gaara datar mempertanyakan adik sepupunya.

"Sedang pergi dengan teman prianya," jawab Mebuki sambil terlihat membenarkan beberapa letak pot bunga yang masih kelihatan sedikit

"Pria itu lagi," geram Gaara sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Bukan. Tapi teman barunya!"

Makin geramlah Gaara. 'Siapa lagi yang ingin menyakiti adikku dengan harapan berengsek mereka' batin Gaara.

Mengingatkan kembali ada yang pernah menyakiti adik sepupunya itu membuat Gaara menjadi berang. 'Siapa lagi yang akan memberi harapan kosong pada Sakura' batin Gaara.

"Lalu kemana mereka bi?"

"Menurut mereka, mereka sedang menuju ke taman di alun-alun."

Tanpa banyak bertanya, Gaara segera meletakkan pot yang berisi tanaman hias. Ia segera menuju ke tempat yang di maksud.

"Gaara!" panggil Mebuki, "kuharap, kau mengendalikan dirimu." Mebuki mengingatkan. Ia tahu, Gaara begitu menyayangi adik sepupunya itu. Dan yang membuat Gaara paling kesal adalah ulah Sasuke yang pernah membuat Sakura patah hati, sampai sekarang.

Dulunya, tepatnya tiga tahun yang lalu. Gaara ingin melabrak Sasuke, kalau saja tidak di tahan oleh Mebuki dan Sakura.

o0O0o

Sesuai kesepakatan mereka, Sasori memang mengajak Sakura ke taman yang ada di alun-alun. Awalnya Sasori ingin mengajak Sakura dengan mobil namun Sakura menolak dengan alasan ia senang mengamati alam sekitar.

Sasori masih setia mendorong di Sakura di atas jalan beton yang memang di sengaja di peuntukkan untuk para pejalan kaki di taman. Orang-orang di taman masih nampak sepi, ini mungkin karena memang masih jam sibuk atau karena bukan hari libur. Sesuai keterangan Sakura, area ini memang area yang bersih, sampah plastik meski hanyalah bungkus permen, tidak di temukan.

"Tempatnya romantis juga," Sasori mulai melakukan obrolan.

Sakura mengakui, untuk kali pertama ia di ajak oleh seorang pria lain selain Sasuke. Dan yang paling membuat Sakura heran adalah jantungnya terus berdetak sepanjang perjalanan Sasori menemaninya. Dan ini bukanlah kali pertama mereka bertemu atau berduaan. Mungkin karena suasana romantis di tempat inilah yang membuat Sakura berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

"Meski begitu, kita tidak bisa bebas bermesraan di sini," jawab Sakura tenang berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tidak karuan.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura menunjuk ke sebuah tiang besi yang menjulang dengan tinggi sekitar dua kali tingginya dari ukuran manusia dewasa.

Sasori mengamati tiang itu dari bawah ke atas. Dan menurut Sasori, tidak ada yang istimewa dari benda itu. Selain tiang besi yang di panjang dan di puncaknya di pasang seperti bola kaca buram.

"Itu adalah kamera pengawas. Tempat ini benar-benar di pastikan menjadi area aman dari orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Merusak tanaman. Membuang sampah plastik. Dan sesuai aturan, jika ada yang melanggar, hukuman dan denda menanti," imbuh Sakura menerangkan.

"Apa pacaran di tempat ini, juga di larang?"

Sakura malah tertawa perlahan menanggapi pertanyaan Sasori.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi apa kau tidak malu, bermesraan dan di lihat oleh para pengawas melalui CCTV?"

"Menurutmu, apa ada tempat yang tidak terkena kamera CCTV?"

"Kenapa?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu….tapi bukan di tempat ini."

Sakura menoleh pada Sasori. Ia menerka apa yang kira-kira Sasori ingin katakan. Ia menatap intens pada Sasori dan heran kenapa Sasori tiba-tiba ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba. Atau tujuan Sasori mengajaknya berduaan, memang ada maksud lain.

Sakura tak ingin gegabah untuk berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Ia tetap positif.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya ingin tempat di mana kita hanya bisa berduaan," imbuh Sasori sambil tersenyum menenangkan Sakura, ia seperti menangkap adanya ketegangan Sakura.

Sakura menoleh kesekeliling, mencari tempat yang di inginkan Sasori.

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa titik yang tidak di pantau oleh kamera. Kebetulan tempat itu memang lega, untuk di lihat umum. Eumm… Bagaimana dengan yang itu?" tunjuknya kesalah satu pohon besar dan rindang yang di bawahnya terdapat sebuah kursi untuk para pengunjung istirahat. Dan kebetulan kursi itu memang kosong.

"Kurasa memang cocok," sahut Sasori sambil kembali mendorong Sakura.

Sasori mulai membawa Sakura ke tempat yang tadi di tunjuk oleh Sakura. Tempat itu memang masih sepi dari para pengunjung yang biasanya ramai.

Padahal jarak yang mereka dengan tempat peristirahatan hanya sekitar beberapa puluh meter. Namun serasa puluhan kilometer. Ini akibat jantung Sakura yang terus berdebar sejak tadi.

Di lain pihak, Sasori di belakangnya menatap Sakura dengan sangat mendalam.

Awalnya hanya menjalankan tugas dari Sasuke. Pengamatan pertamanya tidak menimbulkan kesan apa-apa. Bahkan ia menyebut Sasuke 'bodoh', apa istimewanya Sakura itu? Sampai-sampai Sasuke begitu terlihat mencintai Sakura. Selain gadis cantik yang tak berdaya di atas kursi roda. Makanya ia dengan jujur menyampaikan semua info tentang Sakura pada Sasuke. Termasuk beberapa rekaman aktivitas Sakura.

Entah beruntung atau sial, suatu ketika ia malah ketahuan sedang memata-matai Sakura. Di saat itulah penilaian Sasori tentang Sakura berubah. Sasori mulai mengenal dan dekat dengan Sakura. Karenanya pula, Sasori mulai mengerti, kenapa Sasuke tertarik pada Sakura, bahkan Sasori pun ikut-ikutan 'bodoh' yang mulai tertarik pada Sakura.

"Sasori!" panggilan Sakura membuat Sasori tersentak dari lamunannya. Ternyata mereka sudah tiba di tempat yang di maksudkan tadi.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

Sasori segera beringsut dari belakang Sakura. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di kursi sehingga posisinya kini berhadapan dengan Sakura.

[Sakura's POV]

Tiba-tiba saja Sasori menggenggam tanganku. Melihat caranya menatap padaku, aku merasa memang ada yang ingin di sampaikan oleh Sasori, sehingga ia terlihat sangat serius seperti itu. Padahal, biasanya Sasori sangat santai. Dan jujur, aku suka.

Menatap dalam mataku, seakan ingin menembus sampai ke jiwaku terdalam. Kurasa ia berhasil, ia pasti bisa merasakan detak jantungku sekarang.

Sasori menggenggam tanganku dengan hangat. Tatapan yang serius itu membuatku tak kuasa untuk bertatap lama-lama. Sehingga membuatku menundukkan kepala.

Selain itu, genggamannya pada tanganku, membuat badanku panas dingin, jantungku berdegup kian kencang.

"Sakura. Aku ingin jujur, sekaligus minta maaf. Maafkan aku yang telah berbohong padamu," katanya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. Jari jemarinya meremas-remas jari tanganku.

Aku hanya bisa menautkan alis kebingungan, apa maksud dari kebohongan yang baru saja ia katakan. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepala dengan tatapan meredup, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar menyesal.

"Kau mau memaafkan aku?" tangannya meremas-remas jari-jariku.

Aku masih berusaha mengontrol diri, "maksudmu apa?"

"Sebenarnya…" Sasori malah terdiam.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Masih menunggu Sasori untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Sementara jantungku ini makin tak karuan saja.

"Sebenarnya, aku mendapat tugas dari Sasuke… untuk mengawasimu," ujarnya kembali menundukkan kepala.

Aku langsung menarik tanganku, menatapnya tidak percaya. Jadi kehadiran Sasori di sini gara-gara pria berengsek terbenci dan tercintaku itu?

Permainan apa lagi yang ingin di lakukan Sasuke padaku. Apa ia belum puas? Apa ia akan puas jika aku mati? Ingin rasanya ku teriakan ini pada Sasori.

Dan Sasori. Apa dia juga tidak kalah berengseknya dengan Sasuke? Lagi-lagi miris yang kurasa. Kenapa selalu Sasuke. Kenapa dia?

"Sakura!" aku mulai mengabaikan panggilan Sasori. Aku diam menundukkan kepala membiarkan bulir-bulir air mataku berjatuhan. Bahkan akupun juga mengabaikan ketika tangan Sasori kembali menggenggam tanganku.

"Selama ini kau hanya membohongiku, menyakitiku, sama seperti yang di lakukan atasan berengsekmu padaku?" suara ku serak, dan mungkin kurang jelas jika di dengar oleh orang lain, termasuk Sasori. Tapi aku tidak peduli, ia dengar jelas atau tidak. Aku lebih sibuk, menikmati jeritan hatiku.

"Awalnya, memang hanyalah tugas. Tapi setelah mengenal dan dekat denganmu. Ada rasa yang muncul begitu saja, dan kurasa kau sudah tahu perasaan apa itu? Banyak hal yang membuatku tertarik padamu, terutama pada kesamaan minat kita. Kita sama-sama menyukai taman hias. Ini bukanlah kebohongan Sakura. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Sangat! Kau… ah… bersamamu, aku menemukan kesenangan. Tidak kau mengerti, wanita yang bisa memberikan ketenangan sepertimu, sangat di dambakan pria. Maaf. Aku menyalahkan dia, tapi dia memang bodoh. Dan aku tidak sebodoh dia!" Aku merasa lemas dengan pernyataannya barusan. Hatiku makin tergetar oleh ucapan Sasori.

Aku tidak tahu, getaran yang mana yang kurasakan sekarang.

Apakah itu getar cinta? Jujur saja, aku memang mulai merasa nyaman dengan Sasori, tapi traumaku, tentang keadaanku dalam hubungan percintaan, membuatku ragu.

Ataukah getaran karena Sasori terus menerus menyebut 'dia'? 'Dia'… siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Selalu saja seperti ini. Aku seperti remuk, tergetar jika menyinggung soal dia, Sasuke.

Sasori memegang lembut kedua bahuku, yang secara otomatis, aku menatap wajahnya. Dan jelas ada kesungguhan disana.

"Sakura, tatap mataku. Aku bukanlah dia!" kata-kata Sasori sukses membuat mataku membesar.

Bagaimana tidak? Ucapannya malah makin mengingatkanku pada pria berengsek yang masih kucintai itu. Aku memalingkan wajahku, menghindari tatapan Sasori yang berusaha meyakinkanku untuk menerima perasaannya.

"Aku mengerti Sakura," ujar Sasori perlahan dan jelas sekali ada nada kekecewaan di sana, "aku tidak tahu yang mana yang benar. Tapi aku bisa menduga, kau belum bisa menerima kehadiran pria lain. Atau mungkin juga karena kau masih trauma oleh hubunganmu di masa lalu. Atau, kau masih mencintai pria itu!"

Ucapan Sasori itu menohok jantungku, apa yang dia katakan memang benar adanya. Aku masih sedikit takut menjalani hubungan baru lagi. Dan yang keduapun juga benar, aku masih mencintai Sasuke, meski sakitku setiap kali mengingatnya selalu bertambah.

Di sisi lain. Aku tak ingin menyakiti dan mengecewakan Sasori. Meski kami masih tergolong baru saling mengenal. Tapi ia sudah terlalu banyak melakukan hal yang membuatku perlahan membaik dari luka yang di timbulkan Sasuke.

Hal ini pulalah yang membuatku sedikit bisa mempercayainya. Tapi lagi-lagi muncul perasaan aneh, kalau tak ingin ku sebut perasaan laknat, karena perasaan aneh itu seakan menahanku untuk menerima Sasori.

Dua pertentangan batin, antara menerima karena tak ingin mengecewakan Sasori, dan perasaan menolak, karena sepertinya masih mengharap pada si berengsek yang ku cintai itu.

"Sasori… aku…" aku tidak tahu, apa yang harus ku katakan sekarang. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan padanya kalau sekarang aku masih mengalami pertentangan batin.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura," ujar Sasori kembali menatap mataku.

Sungguh kata-katanya itu seperti angin sejuk yang berhembus di pendengaranku. Bebanku tadi seperti hilang begitu saja. Yah dengan demikian, aku memang masih banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Perlahan aku menganggukkan kepala.

Aku melihat Sasori tampak tersenyum manis. Aku pun balas tersenyum pula, meski mungkin masih terlihat senyum miris oleh Sasori.

Dengan sendirinya, suasana berubah menjadi kikuk. Aku sendiri masih kebingungan, memulai mencairkan suasana ini dengan obrolan apa.

"Sakura!" panggilan Sasori membuatku bersyukur karena suasana yang tadi hening mulai mencair. "Aku menunggumu, aku tidak bermaksud menggantikan dia di hatimu. Aku datang sebagai orang baru. Dan dia… biarlah dia tetap dalam ingatanmu, sebagai orang yang sempat memberikanmu kebahagiaan, meski sesaat."

Kata-kata yang tegas tapi selalu membuatku menjadi percaya diri, lagi-lagi mengingatkanku pada sosok Sasuke. Yah! Dialah orang yang memiliki kata tegas dan meyakinkanku, dan selalu menenangkanku, seakan aku menemukan pria sejati di balik kata tegas itu.

Mengingat lagi soal Sasuke, kenapa air mataku selalu menggenang di kelopak mataku. Pria itu benar-benar berengsek, bahkan mendengar namanya saja, sudah sangat menyakitiku.

Sebenarnya, sebelum Sasori, Gaara kakak sepupuku sudah mengenalkanku dengan beberapa teman prianya. Alasannya agar aku bisa berpaling dari kesedihanku karena Sasuke. Meski Gaara sudah menjamin teman prianya dengan dirinya sendiri, tapi entah kenapa, setiap pria yang mendekatiku, selalu saja ku bandingkan dengan Sasuke. Sifat, rupa dan perlakuan mereka padaku, seakan selalu berkiblat Sasuke. Aku selalu merasa, belum ada pria yang mendekatiku itu, setara dengan Sasuke. Paling tidak hanya menyamai Sasuke. Dan menurutku, kalaupun hanya menyamai Sasuke, lalu untuk apa? Apa bedanya dengan Sasuke. Artinya mereka belum bisa menggantikan Sasuke di hatiku.

Aku hanya berharap, sebuah pepatah benar-benar terbukti untukku. Di atas langit, masih ada langit. Aku benar-benar berharap, ada pria yang bisa melampaui Sasuke untuk menempati ruang hatiku yang kosong, tapi penuh kerak kecewa. Ataukah aku memang terlalu mencintai Sasuke sehingga, membuatku tidak bisa lagi menilai lebih pada pria lain. Sasuke… Sasuke… aku benar-benar geram pada pria itu. Seakan dia telah membawa kunci hatiku, sehingga tidak bisa terbuka untuk pria lain. Di saat seperti ini, kebencianku pada Sasuke semakin tinggi, namun di saat bersamaan, rasa cintaku juga malah semakin tumbuh. Benarlah kata orang, kalau cinta dan benci, perbedaannya hanya tipis.

[Normal POV]

Melihat pipi Sakura yang telah basah. Sasori malah menjadi tak tega untuk melihatnya. Di hinggapi rasa bersalah karena merasa menjadi penyebab Sakura menitis air mata, tangannya bergerak menyeka.

Tidak ada raut penolakan di wajah Sakura. Yang ada ia malah menatap balik Sasori, dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, termasuk Sasori.

Keduanya malah saling tatap dan saling menyelami perasaan masing-masing.

Saori yang di landa perasaan sayang yang menggebu, perlahan menggerakkan kepalanya mendekat ke arah Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang seperti di hinggapi pikiran kosong, gara-gara mengingat Sasuke, malah seperti terhipnotis. Ia pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti di lakukan Sasori. Kelopak matanya meredup dan perlahan menutup.

Entah siapa yang memulai. Perlahan wajah keduanya semakin saling mendekat.

Cup!

Tangan Sakura mengepal keras, merasakan sentuhan yang di lakukan Sasori. Tidak hanya Sakura, Sasori pun merasakan hal yang sama. Rasanya benar-benar membuat keduanya lupa akan sekeliling. Rasa yang begitu hangat merasuki keseluruh pori-pori tubuh mereka.

Di sela menikmati momen hangat itu, tiba-tiba saja mata Sakura membelalak. Kedua tangannya lalu mendorong bahu Sasori menjauh.

Sasori juga tak kalah kagetnya, ia masih sempat melihat raut penyesalan di wajah Sakura.

"Sakura…" Sakura menggeleng cepat. Wajahnya terlihat seperti meringis dengan mata menyipit menundukkan ia hendak menangis.

"A… aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Bawa aku pulang!" napas Sakura terdengar memburu. Di depan Sasori, Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura masih terlihat menggigit bibirnya.

Sasori bersimpuh di depan Sakura, memegang kedua bahu Sakura. Tapi sungguh kaget Sasori, tangan Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasori dari bahunya.

"Bukan salahmu Sasori, kau tidak perlu minta maaf… aku yang salah. Tolong, antar aku pulang," ujar Sakura dengan nada pelan.

"Kenapa Sakura?" suara Sasori seperti menununtut. Meski, ciuman mereka barusan sesaat, tapi Sasori bisa merasakan ada sedikit rasa dari Sakura untuknya.

"Apakah kau merasa karena…" Sasori tak perlu melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Ia merasa tak perlu, karena mereka berdua sudah tahu. Sasori membenarkan, bahwa yang menjadi penghalang hubungan antara Sakura dan dirinya atau dengan pria lain adalah bayangan masa lalu Sakura tentang Sasuke. Entah karena trauma, atau karena memang masih cinta. Tapi Sasori bisa merasakan, kalau penghalang hubungannya dengan Sakura adalah karena rasa cinta Sakura yang tak pernah pudar pada Sasuke.

Ingin rasanya Sasori mengutuk Sasuke yang menjadi penghalang. Tapi untuk apa pula, andai Sasuke di lenyapkan sekarang pun. Tidak akan merubah perasaan Sakura.

Terlihat Sakura masih berusaha menahan tangis, "kumohon, jangan bahas ini lagi!"

Ya. Sakura memang tiba-tiba teringat Sasuke. Rasa yang membuat Sakura merasa seperti seorang pengkhianat, karena menerima sentuhan pria lain begitu saja. Rasa yang seharusnya tidak perlu ada, karena ia dan Sasuke tidak ada hubungannya lagi. Sakura sudah berusaha menampik rasa ini. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan menjadi pengkhianat itu, muncul begitu saja.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mengantarmu," ujar Sasori mengalah.

"Sakura…" Sakura sedikit melirik pada suara bariton yang baru saja memanggilnya Itu adalah kakak sepupunya Gaara. Ia buru-buru menyeka air matanya yang tadi sedikit mengalir. Sakura memang tak ingin terlihat rapuh di depan kakak sepupunya itu. Ia menatap Gaara dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau…" Gaara menghentikan pertanyaannya begitu melihat jelas siapa yang menemani Sakura, "Sasori…"

"Hah?" dalam keadaan berusaha bersikap wajar, Sakura malah di kagetkan oleh sapaan Gaara pada Sasori.

"Gaara!"

"Jadi, Sasori kau… hahaha… ternyata kau ya, yang telah mengajak adikku berkencan. Kukira siapa?" suara riang Gaara. Ia pun segera memeluk pria yang sama-sama berambut merah itu.

"Kak Gaara, kau mengenal Sasori?" tanya Sakura malah berganti kebingungan. Memecah kesenangan kedua pria itu.

"Tentu saja, Sakura… kami ini teman lama. Sangat dekat ketika masih SMP," balas Sasori sambil tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Jadi… kalian sudah…"

"Eh… itu…" Sakura malah merona.

"Ah sudahlah, selamat ya…" Gaara malah makin gencar menggoda sahabat dan adik sepupunya kerena keduanya semakin merona.

"Be…belum," jawab Sakura terbata. Ia malah merasa jengah akibat aksi ciuman yang baru saja ia lakukan dengan Sasori

"Kalian berdua memerah lho!" Gaara semakin gencar menggoda keduanya.

Di balik itu, Sasori bersyukur. Kehadiran Gaara yang membuat suasana canggung antara dirinya dan Sakura, kini lenyap begitu saja. Perubahan itu lebih terlihat jelas pada Sakura, Sakura yang tadinya murung , kini berganti menundukkan kepala dengan rona merah. Dan inilah yang paling di syukuri Sasori. Ia berharap, kecanggungan tadi yang mengancam kedekatannya dengan Sakura, kembali normal. Di tambah lagi dengan kedatangan Gaara yang terus menggoda mereka. Sasori benar-benar berharap, Gaara bisa menjadi batu loncatan untuk ia bisa meyakinkan Sakura.

o0O0o

[Sasuke's POV]

Manufacture Hi. Sebuah pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba saja melintas di kepalaku. Area khusus di tengah kota Konoha ini telah memberiku banyak pengalaman tentang cinta dan hidup.

Di manufacture inilah aku pertama kali mengenali seorang Sakura, sosok ceria dan penuh semangat. Hobinya baca buku dan merawat tanaman hias.

Ini pertama kalinya setelah tiga tahun, aku meninggalkan area ini dan Sakura yang menjadi penduduknya. Tiga tahun setelah aku menyakiti kekasih yang kucinta. Dimana aku terjebak di antara dua pilihan yang sulit. Kekasih atau orang tuaku.

Dan pada akhirnya, aku tahu, keputusanku ternyata tidak perlu dan salah. Yang kukorbankan semua sia-sia, perkawinanku pun sekarang tinggal menunggu sidang perceraian.

Tapi persetanlah dengan itu, ternyata yang kutakuti, juga tidak terbukti, kedua orang tuaku tidak mempermasalahkan akibat yang di timbulkan akibat perceraianku.

Yang menjadi masalahku dan pertanyaanku sekarang, maukah Sakura memaafkan aku dengan segala luka yang telah ku torehkan padanya? Masihkah aku punya muka untuk bertemu dengannya?

Memasuki area manufacture Hi, aku malah melangkah semakin ragu. Aku masih di liputi berbagai rasa tanda tanya. Pertanyaan yang paling utama adalah, jika aku bertemu dengan Sakura, apakah Sakura memaafkan perbuatanku. Kurasa berat untuknya. Di berikan kesempatan untuk menjelaskan pun, rasanya sudah cukup beruntung.

Dadaku mengembang perlahan. membaur dengan rasa rindu di dalam dada. Membuat keraguan yang tadi melingkupiku, perlahan bisa ku tekan. Aku malah melangkah pasti, tidak peduli jika Sakura menunjukkan kebenciannya padaku jika bertemu. Karena aku hanya ingin mengobati rinduku dengan melihatnya dari jarak dekat. Kalau bisa menyentuh langsung dengan kedua tanganku.

Menuju rumah Sakura pasti melewati taman di tengah alun-alun Hi. Aku tersenyum menatap ke taman asri yang tergolong luas itu. Di tempat itulah, aku dan Sakura menghabiskan banyak waktu berduaan. Mengajaknya jalan-jalan sampai lupa waktu.

Terkadang, bibi Mebuki harus menelponeku untuk mengingatkan waktu untuk pulang. Masih jelas dalam ingatanku, begitu aku kembali mengantar Sakura, kami berdua di ledek habis-habisan oleh kedua orang tua Sakura, termasuk juga Gaara, yang merupakan sepupu Sakura. Dan jika sudah diledek sedemikian rupa. Aku dan Sakura hanya bisa menanggapi dengan senyum yang menyertai rona merah di wajah. Indahnya saat itu.

Aku memejamkan mataku perlahan, mengenang kembali masa itu. Aku benar-benar merindukan saat-saat indah itu. Mengenang semua kenangan itu, malah seperti rasa tombak menghujam jantungku. Bagaimana tidak, aku menyesal, andai aku tidak meninggalkan Sakura, mungkin saat-saat indah itu masih terpatri sampai sekarang. Atau bahkan, mungkin kami sudah menikah dan sudah di anugerahi anak kecil sekarang.

Penyesalanku makin mendalam. Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir perlahan. Menyadari itu, aku buru-buru menyeka air mataku. Aku menatap sekeliling, sangat beruntung, tempat ini masih sepi pengunjung, ini memang masih waktu sibuk. Sehingga tak ada yang melihatku menitikkan air mata.

Aku mulai memasuki taman yang selalu di awasi 24 jam oleh banyak petugas yang sigap, melalui pantauan CCTV. Karena itu pulalah, semua orang bebas masuk tanpa membayar karcis, karena konon, taman ini di bangun sebagai tempat relaksasi. Dengan syarat cuma satu, jaga kebersihan. Jika tidak, petugas siap mengantarmu kedalam masalah.

Aku mulai melangkah memasuki taman. Merengguk sisa-sisa kenangan manis yang dulu pernah ku buat bersama Sakura di sini. Meski penyesalan semakin menindihku, aku tidak peduli.

Langkahku yang tadinya tenang, terhenti seketika. Mataku membulat besar. Apa yang aku saksikan di depan sana, sungguh tak kupercaya, tapi itulah yang ku lihat. Sasori, orang yang kutugaskan untuk mengawasi Sakura, malah berciuman mesra di depan sana. Meski memang hanya sekilas. Tapi cukup jelas bagiku.

Akhir-akhir ini, ia memang memberiku kabar-kabar tentang Sakura yang membuatku tenang. Termasuk beberapa rekaman video yang menampakkan Sakura dengan senyum cerianya sedang merawat tanaman hias kesukaannya.

Apa saja yang di lakukan beruang merah itu? Sampai-sampai bisa mengambil video Sakura yang tengah tersenyum ceria.

Aku mematung, terpana atau apalah namanya. Rasa sakit lagi? Dadaku bergemuruh seketika. Kembali terlihat Sakura di sana nampak menundukkan kepala di depan Sasori. Apakah ini yang di sebut cemburu? Masa bodoh! Tanganku mengepal keras, jadi setelah ia memberikanku video rekaman kegiatan Sakura. ini yang ia lakukan, menggoda dan mendekati Sakura.

Apa? Entah berapa lama aku terpana dengan rasa sakit karena kecemburuanku. Yang sekarang ku lihat adalah Sasori mulai mendorong perlahan Sakura

Si berengsek merah itu berani membohongiku.

Berengsek! Geramku yang ku tujukan pada Sasori. Kau menipuku.

Akibat kegeramanku pada Sasori, kakiku yang tadi kaku, pun mengayun menuju kearah mereka. Ayunan kakiku ku percepat, menuju ke arah Sasori dan Sakura. Aku butuh kejelasan dari Sasori, sekaligus mengobati rasa rinduku pada Sakura. Mengabaikan kejadian yang kulihat barusan. Baru beberapa langkah saja, langkahku terhenti. Muncul lagi sosok lain yang juga sangat ku kenal, dia Gaara. Apa lagi sekarang?

Terlihatlah Gaara dan Sasori saling mengobrol, sedikit kelihatan akrab. Atau jangan-janagan mereka memang saling mengenal. Cih! Sesama makhluk merah.

'Tidak' aku melihat Sasori mulai mendorong Sakura di ikuti Garaa.

Ini kesempatan bagiku sekarang untuk menemui Sakura. Soal Sasori, urusan nanti. Aku harus menemui Sakura sekarang, karena jika hendak menemui Sakura di rumahnya, kurasa akan lebih sulit. Mengingat perbuatanku, mungkin tak akan termaafkan dan mungkin tak akan mendapat izin untuk menemui Sakura.

"Sakura!" teriakku.

…

..

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

Sankyu revisinya , Mbakyu **Yanti Sakura Cherry *** Kiss By* :D


	4. Faith to Fate

Faith to Fate

…

…

…

"Sakura…" sebuah teriakan menghentikan langkah ketiganya dan menoleh secara bersamaan.

Melihat Sasuke, raut wajah Sakura menjadi pucat. Jangankan untuk melihat Sasuke, mendengar atau menyebut nama Sasuke saja, sudah sangat menyakitkan baginya. Dan sekarang malah menampakkan dirinya.

Dada Sakura terlihat naik turun dengan cepat. Lagi-lagi air matanya mengalir tanpa mampu ia cegah.

"Sasori, bawa aku pulang. Cepat!" pinta Sakura sambil meremas dadanya kuat.

Langkah Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba, begitu ia melihat tubuh Sakura menegang dengan tangan meremas kuat dadanya. Jauh di luar bayangan Sasuke, bahwa hanya dengan melihat dirinya saja, Sakura sudah begitu sakit hati.

Raut wajah Sasuke pun terlihat berubah kelam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, dan bergumam dalam hati 'maafkan aku' karena tak mampu ia ucapkan.

Perlahan Sasori kembali mendorong kursi roda Sakura, memenuhi permintaan Sakura agar cepat pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Sakura tunggu! Ada yang ingin…" langkah dan ucapan Sasuke kembali terhenti. Gaara telah berdiri menghadang Sasuke.

"Sasori, teruskan. Aku ingin pulang!" pinta Sakura kembali. Terlihat sekilas oleh Sasuke, bagaimana getirnya raut wajah Sakura yang tengah menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Hal ini pulalah yang membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti. Ia merasa jika ia mendekati Sakura, maka Sakura akan lebih hancur dari ini.

Sementara itu, Gaara berdiri menatap Sasuke tajam. Kedua tangannya mengepal keras. Seolah, Gaara memberi peringatan pada Sasuke, jika Sasuke lebih mendekat, maka Gaara siap melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa melihat dan membiarkan Sasori mendorong kursi roda Sakura menjauh. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sendu.

Gaara menoleh perlahan ke belakang. Ia melihat Sasori sudah mendorong kursi roda Sakura menjauh. Kembali ia layangkan tatapan tajam menusuknya pada Sasuke. Sama halnya seperti Sakura, Gaara pun sangat membenci Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau?" geram Gaara menahan emosi.

Sasuke tidak langsung menanggapi, ia malah menatap Gaara dengan tatapan yang menandakan kalau ia sangat menyesali semua perbuatannya pada Sakura.

Dan Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura yang kian menjauh.

"Tidak...tidak...tidak!" Sasuke berteriak. "Tolong tidak, Sakura." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. hatinya hancur.

"Sakura! Aku-aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk tidak menyakitimu lagi! Kumohon maafkan aku, aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura. Langkahnya tertahan oleh telapak tangan Gaara yang menghadangnya.

"Apakah Kau mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan?" Gaara sedikit membentak.

Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan tenang, terkejut. Tapi itu hanya sesaat, ia kembali pada satu tujuan, ia harus lebih mendekati Sakura.

"Terima kasih telah membawaku, Sasori!" Sakura berkata, dan Sasori pun mengerti bahwa ia harus membawa Sakura menjauh dari Sasuke

"Keluarkan saja aku dari sini dan pulang...Keluarkan saja aku dari sini dan pulang...Keluarkan saja aku," gumam Sakura berulang kali dengan suara serak.

Sasori pun semakin mempercepat mendorong kursi roda Sakura menjauh.

Sementara itu Sasuka malah terlihat tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tadinya ia hanya ingin bertatapan dengan Sakura. tapi melihat tatapan sekilas dari Sakura yang seperti penuh luka kebencian. Membuat Sasuke mematung. Selain itu Gaara yang menghadangnya makin membuat Sasuke tak bisa berbuat lebih.

Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Sasori yang mendorong kursi roda Sakura menjauh hingga menghilang di belokan.

Gaara menggulirkan pandangan kesekeliling area itu. Menatap kearah tiang yang di pasangi kamera pengawas.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin berbuat keributan!"

"Gaara… aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sakura, hanya itu…"

 _Buagh!_

Belum selesai Sasuke berkata, sebuah ungkapan kebencian dari Gaara berupa bogeman menghantam pelipis Sasuke. Gaara benar-benar muak dengan ucapan Sasuke yang mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan adik sepupu yang di sayanginya. Rasa benci pada Sasuke tak mampu lagi Gaara bendung. Gaara tidak peduli lagi jika kali ini ia akan berurusan dengan keamanan, karena ia berbuat onar di taman yang di jamin keamanan dari keributan dan juga kebersihan itu.

Sasuke tak sempat mengeluh, ia terhuyung beberapa langkah. Ternyata Gaara sepertinya tidak cukup dengan sekali pukul, ia segera memburu Sasuke sebelum Sasuke memperbaiki keadaannya.

Gaara berhasil menyusul, ia segera mendorong Sasuke, sehingga Sasuke yang belum sempat memperbaiki diri sendiri. Semakin goyah, Sasuke hanya berusaha sekeras mungkin agar ia tidak jatuh tersungkur.

 _Bruk!_

Beruntung bagi Sasuke. Ia yang hampir terjatuh, ia terhuyung dan membentur pohon rindang tak jauh dari jalanan di taman. Sehingga ia tidak sampai terjatuh.

Gaara benar-benar tidak memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke. Gaara segera memburu dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke, lalu menekan tubuh Sasuke kearah pohon tempat Sasuke bersandar.

"Dengar berengsek!" geram Gaara sembari mengencangkan tangannya di kerah leher baju Sasuke, "jika kau mendekati Sakura lagi. aku tidak peduli kau siapa. Aku akan membunuhmu. Tidakkah aku sadar tindakanmu itu, nyaris membuat aku kehilangan adikku itu. Heuh!"

'Kehilangan' lagi-lagi kata itu menohok hati Sasuke. Andai saja Sakura bukanlah gadis yang tabah, mungkin sekarang ia sudah kehilangan Sakura.

Sasuke hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Sesal melanda hatinya. Sementara Gaara semakin mengencangkan tarikannya di leher baju Sasuke.

"Kenapa. Huh?"

 _Plak!_

Sebuah tamparan kembali melayang di pipi Sasuke.

"Kau menyesal? Huh!"

 _Plak!_

"Kau sedih?"

 _Plak!_

"Kau ingin kembali? Huh!"

Setiap kata yang di ucapkan Gaara di sertai dengan tamparan di kedua pipinya secara bergantian.

"Kau pikir semua penyesalanmu mampu mengobati luka adikku? Berengsek!"

 _Plak! Plak!_

"Kau seenaknya saja menikah. Mencampakkan Sakura. untuk apa lagi kau kembali?"

 _Plak!_

"Cukup!"

Sasuke berteriak sembari menahan tangan Gaara yang akan menamparnya kembali. Tatapannya tajam menatap Gaara.

Tamparan Gaara sebenarnya tidak menyakitkan. Tapi tamparan Gaara yang berulang-ulang lebih terasa kepada sebuah penghinaan dan merendahkan.

Sasuke adalah seorang Uchiha, keluarga yang terkenal dengan pridenya yang tinggi. Tentu saja Sasuke merasa di rendahkan dengan ucapan dan perbuatan Gaara barusan.

Sebagai lelaki, Sasuke bisa saja membalas perlakuan Gaara. Tapi ia ingat, jika ia berbuat keributan dengan Gaara. Itu malah akan membuat Sakura makin membenci Sasuke. Tidak hanya itu, ia akan berurusan dengan petugas jika berbuat keributan di taman itu.

Selain itu, rasa bersalahnya juga menghantuinya. Sehingga Sasuke malah membenarkan, bahkan mau menerima perlakuan Gaara.

Tapi sebagai lelaki, tatapan dan ancaman Gaara, lantas tidak membuat Sasuke gentar. Malahan ia membalas tatapan Gaara, tak kalah tajamnya.

"Aku tidak perlu restumu. Aku ingin mendapatkan Sakura kembali. Itu sumpahku…"

"Sumpahmu? Berengsek!" potong Gaara. "Berhenti menyakiti adikku, atau aku…"

"Lalu kau bisa apa? Hah?" kini giliran Sasuke yang membentak. Bahkan ia menghentak tangan Gaara sehingga pegangan Gaara lepas dari kerah bajunya.

"Yang akan membuat Sakura bahagia hanya aku. Kalau kau memang bisa. Kenapa ia masih di rundung kesedihan sampai sekarang?"

Napas Gaara semakin memburu. ia semakin merasa tidak kuat lagi menahan amarahnya. Sehingga ia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin membuat keributan di sini. Aku malas berurusan dengan petugas," ujar Sasuke perlahan tapi tegas, khas seorang Sasuke.

Gaara semakin geram. Kembali tangannya menggenggam erat kerah baju Sasuke.

"Jangan dekati Sakura. Atau aku akan membunuhmu saat itu juga," ujar Gaara menekankan suara di setiap kata-katanya. Ia mendorong Sasuke dengan kasar dan meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja. Mungkin ia benar-benar akan melanjutkan niatnya, jika ia tetap di sini dan berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke termenung di tempat menatap punggung Gaara yang mulai melangkah menjauh. Bukan karena ia takut akan ancaman Gaara barusan. Tapi yang membuat Sasuke demikian, adalah ingatannya tentang Sakura.

Jelas Sakura menyatakan kebencian pada Sasuke. Selain itu, adegan antara Sakura dan Sasori yang sempat dilihatnya. Sasuke makin kalut dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Sedih, kecewa, sakit hati, marah dan cemburu yang paling utama.

Sedih karena kebencian Sakura. Kecewa karena merasa kecil kemungkinan untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Sakit hati, oleh sikap Gaara yang seakan merendahkan dirinya. Marah, karena Sasori membohonginya bahkan berani menarik perhatian Sakura. Dan cemburu, karena Sakura sepertinya tertarik pada Sasori.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Ia semakin membulatkan tekad untuk menemui Sakura. menyatakan semua penyesalan serta alasan kenapa ia meninggalkan Sakura karena keterpaksaan.

"Aku pun tak segan melakukan hal yang sama, denganmu, jika kau menghalangi kebahagiaan Sakura. karena yang bisa melakukannya adalah aku!" tegas Sasuke.

Gaara yang mulai menjauh beberapa langkah, sempat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke memang sedikit mengeraskan suara, agar Gaara bisa mendengar ucapannya. Gaara menghentikan langkah. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Hm! Coba saja," dengus Gaara meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

"Kita lihat saja nanti;" kali ini Sasuke menggumam bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke kembali menatap Gaara yang mempercepat langkahnya agar semakin menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia pun meninggalkan tempat itu menuju mobil yang sempat ia tinggalkan di parkiran. Ia tadinya memang sengaja masuk ketaman, untuk jalan-jalan mengenang kenangannya bersama Sakura.

…

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Sasori maupun Sakura tak ada yang buka suara. Sasori sibuk dengan lamunannya, sementara Sakura masih tengah senggukan akibat bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Sakura tampak lega, melihat rumahnya sudah kelihatan. Ia ingin segera beristirahat menyendiri untuk sekarang, sekaligus menenangkan diri akibat pertemuannya dengan Sasuke yang begitu menyakitkan baginya.

"Sasori. Aku ingin istirahat… biarkan aku sendiri, maaf!"

Kini Sakura dan Sasori sudah sampai tepat di depan rumah Sakura. Sasori yang merasa penasaran akan reaksi Sakura saat melihat Sasuke tadi, tak bisa menahan rasa keingintahuannya dan menanyakannya langsung pada Sakura.

"Sakura, apakah kau memang masih mencintai pria yang telah menyakitimu?"

"Jangan tanyakan itu!" kedua tangan Sakura menutupi wajahnya, "aku sudah terlalu sakit memikirkannya. Jadi kumohon jangan sakiti aku dengan pertanyaan tentang perasaanku padanya…" bulir air mata yang keluar tak mampu lagi di tampung oleh telapak tangan Sakura. sehingga air mata itu merembes melalui cela jari tangannya

"Sakura, aku minta maaf…" ujar sasori perlahan.

Sakura menurunkan tangan yang tadi menutupi wajahnya. Perlahan ia menyeka sisa-sisa airmatanya yang meleleh menuruni pipi putihnya dan tersenyum tipis menatap Sasori.

"Sasori, aku ingin sendiri, tolong bawa aku kesana" pinta Sakura sambil menunjukkan salah satu puhon rindang yang ada di sudut halaman. Tempat di mana ia sering sendirian. Atau ketika tengah sibuk merawat tanamannya, membaca buku dan mendengarkan musik.

"Kenapa tidak langsung masuk kedalam dan intrahat?" lagi-lagi Sakura hanya menggeleng.

Tentu saja, Sakura tak mungkin menampakkan diri di depan keluarganya dengan mata yang mulai sembab.

Sasori tidak mau banyak bertanya lagi ia menuruti permintaan Sakura.

"Sakura, tenangkanlah dirimu. Dan aku mohon pamit" ujar Sasori setelah tiba di tempat yang tadi di maksudkan Sakura.

Sakura menoleh dengan menampilkan senyum yang terlihat sangat di paksakan. Sedikit tercekat juga Sasori melihat Sakura. semakin di perhatikan, senyum Sakura semakin kecut saja. Di saat seperti ini, ingin sekali rasanya Sasori menjadi penghibur bagi Sakura. Tapi, ia pun merasa bahwa Sakura butuh sendiri. Ia tak ingin mengacaukan dengan tetap berada di sisi Sakura

"Oh ya. Besok aku akan berkunjung lagi ke sini, boleh?" izinnya karena melihat Sakura tidak memberikan respon.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk perlahan. Berikut Sakura mengizinkan Sasori.

"Sakura" masih ada perasaan berat bagi Sasori untuk meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Ia benar-benar berharap agar Sakura menginginkan dirinya tinggal sebagai penghibur bagi Sakura

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri, dan terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang!"

"Baiklah! Tapi tolong jangan menangis lagi. Kau tidak pantas menangisinya," ujar Sasori sembari mengelus pelan pucuk kepala Sakura.

" _Um_ ,"

"Ya sudah, aku pergi. Ingat jangan menangis,"

"Iya," jawab Sakura pelan sembari menatap punggung Sasori yang semakin menjauhinya.

Sasori kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mantap sembari menatap Sakura yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Aku tahu pasti Sasuke akan melakukan segala cara agar bisa menemuimu, dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyakitimu lagi," ujar Sasori mantap.

"Eh?"

Sakura cukup terkejut juga dengan ucapan Sasori. Mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Sasuke. Ia selalu merasa sakit jika menyinggung sosok Sasuke, apalagi tadi ia sempat bertatap dengan Sasuke. Yang ada ternyata ia semakin sakit.

Mungkin sudah saatnya bagi Sakura untuk membebaskan diri dari bayangan masa lalunya. Kehadiran Sasori memang membuat Sakura merasa sedikit nyaman. Meski beberapa moment kebersamaannya dengan Sasori malah mengingatkan ia dengan Sasuke, dan tentunya kembali mengulit kenangannya yang di anggap pahit.

Sakura pun mengingat kembali pernyataan Sasori di taman yang ada di alun-alun tadi. Sedikit banyak, mungkin ia membenarkan perkataan Sasori. Biarlah Sasuke tetap menjadi masa lalunya dan tersimpan di sisi hati lainnya, dan menerima Sasori di sisi hati lainnya. Tapi bisakah?

"Sasori" panggilannya perlahan. Ia menatap ujung kakinya. Dadanya kelihatan naik turun.

Sakura menarik napas panjang, berusaha mempertimbangkan perkataan berikutnya, "Soal pernyataanmu tadi. Aku ingin berpikir jernih dan pertimbangan matang. Sudah kuputuskan, besok, aku akan memberikan jawaban"

Wajah Sasori berubah berbinar, "Benarkah? Ba…baik… aku akan datang lagi besok. Terima kasih Sakura" suara Sasori malah terbata karena terlampau senang.

Sakura mengangguk perlahan.

"Uhm… baiklah. Aku pamit Sakura" Sasori meninggalkan Sakura dengan senyum sumringah menghiasi bibir. Akhirnya ia akan memiliki wanita yang ia idamkan. Sedikit lagi, pikir Sasori.

Sakura menundukkan kepala sesaat merenungi keputusannya barusan. Apakah ia memang akan membuang Sasuke dari hatinya. Atau tetap di sana dan berada bersisian dengan Sasori. Apakah tidak malah membuat semakin rumit.

Hati Sakura semakin bergetar, sepertinya ia benar-benar tidak bisa bebas dari Sasuke. Tapi besok adalah keputusannya. Jika ia memutuskan untuk menerima Sasori, ia hanya bisa berharap, Sasori benar-benar bisa membantunya menghapus sosok Sasuke.

Tapi sekali lagi, meski ada ruang di hati Sakura, bagaimana caranya Sasori bisa masuk, sementara pintu hatinya di bawah kuncinya oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke… kenapa?" rintihnya perlahan

.

.

.

Di dalam mobilnya sendiri, Sasuke menggeram perlahan. Kedua telapak tangannya mengusap wajah dengan kasar. Semua kejadian yang ia alami dan ia saksikan barusan membuat perasaannya gundah gulana.

Ciuman antara Sakura dan Sasori, kebencian Sakura padanya, bahkan hanya sekedar menatapnya, Sakura nampak tidak sudi. Perlakuan Gaara padanya. Perasaan Sasuke makin semrawut.

Yang sekarang Sasuke lakukan adalah bagaimana caranya untuk melunakkan hati Sakura, dan mengalihkan perasaan Sakura dari Sasori. Sudah jelas bukan, Sakura seperti memiliki rasa pada Sasori

Sasuke mulai berpikir, ia merasa masih memiliki asa untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Ia bisa melihat rasa cinta pada Sakura masih ada.

Sekarang Sasuke membulatkan tekad, apapun caranya, di harus menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya. Kalau perlu memaksa Sakura untuk mencintainya. Bagaimana caranya, akan ia pikirkan.

Sasuke menadahkan kepala, sambil menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskan perlahan.

"Besok saja" gumamnya. Ada banyak pertimbangan membuat, ia tak mungkin memaksakan kehendak untuk bertemu dengan Sakura sekarang.

Perlahan mobil Sasuke bergerak.

o0O0o

Mobil Sasuke sebenarnya dari tadi sudah berhenti tidak jauh didepan rumah gerbang rumah Sakura. berkali-kali ia menarik nafas panjang, untuk meyakinkan dirinya bertemu Sakura.

Sepertinya sekarang bukanlah lagi dirinya. kemana Sasuke selama ini yang selalu di iringi oleh rasa percaya diri. Semua itu sudah lenyap entah kemana.

Mata Sasuke menyipit, dahi berkerut, sebuah motor sport melaju dan memasuki halaman rumah melewati gerbang rumah Sakura. ia sangat kenal, siapa pemilik motor itu.

"Sasori" gumam Sasuke, "Sial!" geram Sasuke.

Sasuke akhirnya buru-buru keluar dari mobilnya. Berlari kearah jalan masuk rumah milik keluarga Haruno itu. Tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke menjadi ragu, kebencian Sakura padanya mengingatkan ia agar menghentikan langkah, belum lagi dengan keluarga Sakura, pasti juga sudah turut membencinya.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang untuk menyakinkan diri sendiri, apalagi, Sasori yang barusan masuk, Akhirnya merubah keyakinan Sasuke untuk menemui Sakura apapun risikonya.

Netra Sasuke tiba-tiba membulat besar. Di taman di halaman rumah, tempat dulu dimana ia memadu kasih dengan Sakura, tempat di mana ia menemani Sakura membaca buku-buku kesukaannya.

Sudah cukup kejadian kemarin di taman ketika melihat Sasori mengecup Sakura. Sekarang, Apa yang dilihatnya di depan sana sungguh menusuk hatinya.

Senyum Sakura bersama Sasori membuat darah Sasuke seakan mendidih. Ia merasa Sasori telah berhasil meraih hati Sakura, ia merasa telah kedahuluan oleh Sasori. Tapi melihat senyum Sakura, hati Sasuke mencelos, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Yang pasti melihat Sakura tersenyum saja, sudah cukup membuat Sasuke senang. Sayangnya, senyuman itu bukan karena bersamanya, tapi bersama pria lain. Dan inilah yang membuat Sasuke serasa tersisih.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar, apapun akan ia lakukan sekarang, termasuk memaksa Sakura menerimanya kembali. Langkahnya makin di percepat.

Tanpa sengaja, Sakura yang baru saja memulai candaannya dengan Sasori, menoleh ke arah depan, tepatnya ke gerbang.

"Sasuke" Sakura cukup kaget setelah melihat siapa yang menuju ke arah mereka.

Sasori menarik tangannya dari menggenggam tangan Sakura, tapi Sakura seperti enggan untuk melepaskan pegangan Sasori.

Sasuke terdiam dan terpaku sesaat melihat semuanya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Di taman saja sudah cukup dengan perbuatan mereka berdua, sekarang lagi-lagi Sasuke melihat Sasori menggenggam mesra tangan Sakura. Marah cemburu dan sakit hati sudah menyatu dalam dada Sasuke.

Huff!

Sasuke menarik nafas dan membuangnya secara perlahan. Ia mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang sedang berdegup kencang.

Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Ia sudah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk menerima segala yang akan terjadi. Sasuke tahu, akan ada kemungkinan penolakan Sakura. ia tahu, Sakura masih trauma dengan putusnya hubungan mereka. Namun Sasuke sudah berjanji dalam hati,, bahwa ia akan meyakinkan Sakura.

Tatapan tajam Sasuke seperti hendak membunuh, membuat Sasori beringsut dari tempatnya. Rasa enggan Sakura untuk melepaskan pegangannya tak membuat Sasori berhenti, ia tetap beringsut dan menjauh dari jangkauan tangan Sakura.

"Pergi!"

Lagi-lagi, entah kenapa, Sakura kembali perih melihat sosok Sasuke sekarang. Padahal baru saja ia sudah mengambil keputusan, tapi belum menyampaikan pada Sasori. Kenapa Sasuke haru s datang ke sini. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak memanggil kakak sepupunya dan kedua orang tuanya agar mengusir Sasuke. Kebenciannya pada Sasuke membuat ia ingin berbuat demikian, tapi di sisi lain, perasaannya yang masih cinta membuat ia tertahan untuk meminta orang mengusir Sasuke.

"Sakura… aku ingin mengatakan padamu kalau…"

"Mau jelaskan apa lagi? kau ingin datang padaku dan mengatakan kau sudah bercerai. Lalu, ia merayumu untuk kembali, dan kau pasti akan membuangku lagi bagai sampah berbau. Benarkan?"

Sasuke diam.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu Sasuke. Apakah hatimu tidak memiliki rasa kasihan. Aku tidak memiliki dendam padamu, tapi kenapa kau malah ingin membuatku hancur. Atau kau memang ingin aku mati tersiksa dan perlahan… hiks…hiks… Apa salahku Sasuke…" tak kuasa Sakura untuk membendung air matanya, meski sudah coba ia tahan sejak kemunculan Sasuke tadi.

"Pergilah, kumohon! Sudah cukup dengan sakit ini. Aku minta ampun padamu untuk menghentikan derita yang kau berikan. Sudah cukup" rintihan Sakura benar-benar menghempaskan perasaan Sasuke. Nafas Sasuke tersendat merasakan sakit melihat gadis yang di cintainya bernada seperti sedang sekarat di depannya.

"Jangan katakan itu Sakura, kumohon. Aku kembali padamu. Merajut semua mimpi yang ku siakan. Aku kembali untuk mengobati lukamu. Aku kembali karena… aku, tidak bisa bermimpi indah tanpamu. Denganmulah semua mimpi indahku bisa hadir"

"Mimpimu yang kau nyatakan? Pernahkah kau bertanya padaku tentang diriku! Tentang mimpiku…"

"Tanya padaku, apa impianku setelah aku mengenalmu. Tanya padaku, apa saja yang ku lakukan ketika aku berada di kursi roda ini" air mata Sakura makin deras mengalir. Meski begitu, tatapannya tajam menusuk.

Semenatara itu Sasuke hanya bisa berdiri mematung menatap sendu pada gadis yang tengah terpuruk di depannya ini. Kaki-kaki Sasuke serasa telah terpaku di atas pijakannya. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Tanyakan padaku, apa aku mau dengan keadaan ini. Tanyakan padaku tentang kepasrahanku di atas kursi roda" suara Sakura makin melirih.

"Tanyakan padaku tentang mimpi-mimpi indah yang kuinginkan terwujud. Untuk kali pertama dalam seumur hidup, aku ingin berdiri diatas kedua kakiku. Hiks…hiks… semua karenamu"

"Sakura… aku… apakah"

"Tidak!" suara Sakura melengking.

"Tapi…" Sakura menyeka air mata yang sudah mulai menganak sungai sejak kedatangan Sasuke tadi.

"Tapi aku hancur, harapan tinggal asa. Cinta, impian yang mulai ku bangun, hancur begitu saja" Sakura mengangkat kepala menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. "Semua juga karenamu!" bentak Sakura dengan suara melengking.

"Kau mau bicara soal mimpi. Tiga tahun ini, yang ku alami adalah mimpi buruk… dan kau tahu karena siapa?"

"Pergilah Sasuke. Sudah cukup, semua sudah berakhir. Biarkan ku sendiri" Sakura mulai memutar kursinya, meninggalkan Sasuke maupun Sasori yang juga belum berbuat apa-apa.

Sakura kaget, kursi rodanya seperti ada yang menahannya sehingga tidak bisa membuat rodanya berbelok dan memutar. Ternyata Sasuke lah pelakunya.

"Tolong jangan pergi Sakura, aku-aku-tidak bermaksud menyakitimu tapi… aku... dan aku tidak bisa berhenti menginginkanmu. Aku tidak bisa menjauh darimu." Sasuke mencoba menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura memalingkan wajah dan memejamkan mata. Semua kepercayaan yang ia miliki untuk orang  
ini pergi. Sebagai gantinya rasa sakit yang memenuhi hati.

Meski susah payah Sasuke menahan Sakura. Sakura tampak bersikeras untuk menjauh. Sakura tak habis pikir. Kenapa dia bisa setega itu? Bagaimana dia bisa menjadi Sasuke yang Sakura cintai tapi dia mengkhianati Sakura seperti ini?

"Semua berakhir." Sakura berbalik dan menatap. Tidak peduli dengan airmata yang sudah menggenang sejak tadi

Sasuke bergerak cepat, ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura dari kursi rodanya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura dengan erat, agar tubuh Sakura tidak terjatuh lunglai di lantai. Ia memeluk Sakura sambil meminta maaf. Sementara itu Sakura terus menerus memaki sasuke sambil meminta melepaskan dirinya

 **[Sasuke's POV]**

"Tidak… pergii!"

Teriakan Sakura yang melengking. Mana aku peduli, meski lengkingannya membuat kedua kupingku pekak. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah menyampaikan rasa penyesalanku, perasaan ku yang masih sangat mencintainya dengan pelukan.

Sakura benar-benar membenciku, pelukanku sepertinya najis untuknya. Ia mulai memukulkan kedua tangannya sembarangan dan meminta untuk di lepaskan. Karena posisinya dalam pelukan ku, maka punggungkulah yang menjadi sasaran utamanya.

Aku merasakan pukulan tangannya yang lemah menghantam tubuhku. Sungguh, pukulannya itu jika keadaan normal, tidak ada rasanya sama sekali. Tapi pukulan gadisku ini sangat menyakitkan, bukan pada tubuhku, tapi lebih dalam lagi, yaitu hatiku. Aku merasakan perasaan yang begitu perih menyayat di setiap relung hatiku. Atau mungkinkah Sakura memang menyampaikan rasa sakitanya di setiap pukulannya ini. Jika benar, oh! Betapa kejamnya aku, seperti inikah rasa sakit yang ku berikan padanya. Jujur sakit sekali, bahkan jika andai ada yang mau meneteskan timah cair panas di atas kedua bola mataku mungkin aku memilih itu. Aku masih bisa membayangkan sakit dan perihnya jika di tetesi timah panas. Tapi rasa sakit yang di sampaikan oleh Sakura tak dapat kubayangkan, tapi kini kurasakan.

Pelukanku makin ku eratkan. Aku memang sengaja memeluk pinggangnya agar ia bisa sedikit leluasa untuk memukul dan menyampaikan rasa sakitnya padaku.

"Kau jahat Sasuke" makinya sambil memukulkan tangan lemahnya yang malah semakin menyakitiku.

"Iya. Karena itu, aku datang meminta maaf" pelukanku makin ku eratkan. Satu tanganku tetap melingkar di pinggangnya sebagai penahan agar ia tidak jatuh, sementara tanganku yang lain menilang di punggung sampai pundaknya.

"Kau berengsek"

"Kau benar, karena itu aku datang untuk bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengulangi lagi"

"Kau menyakitiku, kau melukaiku, apa kau belum puas. Lakukanlah sampai kau puas! Hiks…hiks"

Setiap katanya, setiap butir airmatanya benar-benar seperti sembilu menghiris hatiku. Aku merapatkan wajahku di lekukan lehernya dan bahunya. Tanpa kubendung lagi, airmataku menetes langsung begitu banyak. Dan kuyakin, airmataku ini telah membasahi kulit bahunya. Aku merasakan pukulan Sakura mulai berkurang frekwensinya. Bahkan berhenti sama sekali. Yang tersisa hanyalah tangisan Sakura yang makin menyayatku.

"Maafkan aku. Aku menyesal. Aku datang untuk meminta pengampunan dan kesempatan kedua, untuk mengobati luka hati mu yang di sebabkan olehku" bisikku perlahan.

"Kau jahat Sasuke, kau bajingan, kau berengsek.. hiks…hiks…"

"Hn" hanya itulah cara yang bisa kulakukan. Menerima dan membenarkan setiap makiannya. Berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Deg!

Kedua tangan Sakura melingkari leherku. Kepalanya dia tempelkan di dadaku dan pastinya, dadaku ini pun basah juga oleh airmatanya yang terus menerus mengalir. Tapi satu hal, aku merasakan pelukan hangatnya yang begitu lembut membuat tubuh dan rasa sakitku serasa meleleh

 **[Normal POV]**

Keadaan yang ribut-ribut di luar, memaksa kedua orang tua Sakura keluar, tak ketinggalan Gaara juga ikut serta.

Alangkah kagetnya ketika mengetahui siapa biang keributan. Darah Gaara seakan mendidih seketika. Ia ingin sekali menghajar pria yang telah membuat adik sepupunya itu selalu di rundung kesedihan. Beruntung Gaara di tahan oleh Kizashi. Ia segera menunjuk pada Sakura yang mambalas pelukan Sasuke. Artinya Gaara tak perlu melakukan sesuatu yang malah akan makin menyakiti Sakura.

Sementara itu juga. Sasori hanya bisa berdiri mematung di tempat.

Kehadiran orang di sekitar Sasuke dan Sakura sudah terabaikan. Sasuke terus menerus memeluk Sakura sambil meminta maaf sambil membelai kepala Sakura dengan perlahan. Ucapan yang minta maaf pun menjurus merendahkan diri sendiri.

Kisazhi lah yang paling cepat mengerti keadaan, maka perlahan, ia mengajak isteri dan keponakannya itu kembali kedalam rumah. Tapi bukan berarti menjauh, di dekat pintu mereka bertiga tetap seperti siaga mengamati keduanya.

Sasuke kini merasakan Sakura sudah sedikit tenang dalam pelukannya. Perlahan pula Sasuke kembali meletakkan Sakura di atas kursi roda dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Sasuke berlutut di depan Sakura sambil menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sakura. Menatap Sakura dengan mata sayu dan sendu. Menandakan permohonan kalau ia minta waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Ss…Sakura…" hati-hati sekali Sasuke menyebut nama Sakura. ia kwatir, jika melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja dalam mengucapkan nama Sakura, maka Sakura akan mengamuk.

Sakura masih menyisakan senggukan dan tidak bereaksi apa-apa kecuali tatapannya terlihat sedikit kosong menatap Sasuke. Dan bagi Sasuke ini adalah kesempatan.

"Sebenarnya…" perlahan dan masih serasa hati-hati. Sasuke mulai menceritakan alasan kepergian dan keputusannya kenapa ia memilih menikahi wanita lain.

Sasuke terpaksa meninggalkan Sakura demi menyelamatkan perusahaan yang nyaris bangkrut. Awalnya Sasuke tidak peduli, karena ia merasa puas dan cukup dengan mencintai Sakura. Ia tidak butuh lagi yang lain selain Sakura.

Tapi yang mengganggu Sasuke, adalah nasib kedua orang tuanya jika ia tidak segera turun tangan. Sasuke yakin keluarganya belum siap menghadapi keadaan yang tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat. Dan cara satu-satunya adalah menikah dengan Karin.

Karena itulah dengan sangat terpaksa ia meninggalkan Sakura.

Masih sama ketika Sasuke bercerita, reaksi Sakura pun sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia tetap sama, bahkan terlihat tidak peduli.

Kekecewaan menghinggapi hati Sasuke. Ia merasa, bahwa semua penjelasannya tidak akan mendapat maaf dari Sakura.

Sasuke lebih mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura.

"Aku dan Karin akan bercerai" ujar Sasuke tidak melepas perhatiannya pada Sakura.

"Lalu kau meninggalkan dia begitu saja, persis seperti yang kau lakukan padaku" tahu-tahu suara Sakura sedikit ketus, bahkan wajahnya yang tadi di arahkan pada Sasuke, malah di tolehkan ke arah lain.

Sasuke segera memegang kedua belah pipi Sakura, sehingga wajah Sakura kembali mengarah pada Sasuke.

"Tidak akan pernah" jawab Sasuke menatap kedua bola mata Sakura dengan penuh kesungguhan.

"Isterimu pasti sangat cantik. Dia saja, masih bisa kau tinggalkan, lalu bagaimana denganku"

"Karena kau bukan dia. Aku mencintaimu, dia tidak" jantung Sasuke mulai berdegup. Ia tahu kemana arah perbincangan mereka. Sasuke yakin satu hal, bahwa Sakura pasti akan melakukan penolakan. Untuk mencegah keluarnya kata-kata penolakan dari Sakura, Sasuke makin menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam, dan semakin berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

"Sedikitpun aku tidak menemukan kebahagiaan dengannya. Hanya kamu, yang bisa…" imbuh Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura.

Sakura merasa tak kuat membalas tatapan Sasuke. Ia menundukkan kepala, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan mengingat kedua telapak tangan Sasuke masih menempel di kedua belah pipinya.

"Aku takut, Sasuke. Aku takut… kau…" Sakura menelan ludah, suaranya pun makin serak, menahan sesuatu yang sesak di dalam dada.

"Sakura. Beri aku kesempatan. Mengobati lukamu" tangan Sasuke berpindah, kini ia menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dengan hangat.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Sasuke. Sangat. Tapi…" tanpa di teruskan pun Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura memiliki keraguan untuk kembali padanya.

Nada Sakura membuat Sasuke terlihat lunglai di depan Sakura. Meski tangannya masih menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura. Tapi Sakura merasakan genggaman tangan Sasuke mengendur.

Sasuke menundukkan kepala lemas. Harapannya untuk mendapatkan kembali cinta Sakura serasa makin menipis.

"Maaf. Aku menyesal", entah kata apa lagi yang harus Sasuke katakan. Ia sudah kehabisan kata untuk menunjukkan penyesalannya.

Sakura menatap sayu pada Sasuke yang tertunduk lesuh didepannya. Ada rasa sedih dan kasihan melihat sang mantan kekasih yang tertunduk dengan wajah yang terlihat penuh rasa kecewa.

"Sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud menolakmu untuk kembali. Tapi… aku butuh waktu, kumohon, beri aku waktu" ujar Sakura perlahan. Ia tak bermaksud untuk mengecewakan Sasuke. Perasaannyalah yang takut di tinggal lagi, membuat Sakura menjadi ragu.

Sasuke diam terpekur didepan Sakura. Segitu sakitnyakah perasaan Sakura, sampai-sampai ia seperti trauma, terhadap hubungan mereka.

Untuk kali ini Sasuke tak ingin memaksakan kehendak. Beberapa kata-kata dari Sakura sebelumnya, membuat Sasuke memiliki asa untuk bisa memiliki Sakura kembali.

Mungkin memberi waktu untuk Sakura agar berpikir, adalah pilihan yang tepat.

…

..

.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N

Special chapter collab, with Mbakyu **Yanti Sakura Cherry.**


	5. Let Me Prove It All

Let Me Prove It All

…

…

…

 _Sasuke diam terpekur didepan Sakura. Segitu sakitnyakah perasaan Sakura, sampai-sampai ia seperti trauma, terhadap hubungan mereka._

 _Untuk kali ini Sasuke tak ingin memaksakan kehendak. Beberapa kata-kata dari Sakura sebelumnya, membuat Sasuke memiliki asa untuk bisa memiliki Sakura kembali._

 _Mungkin memberi waktu untuk Sakura agar berpikir, adalah pilihan yang tepat._

...

Ngomong-ngomong soal waktu, Sasuke malah teringat akan Sasori. Ia hampir lupa kalau, Sasori juga menyukai Sakura. Bukan hanya sekedar Sasori yang suka, tapi Sakura juga sepertinya memiliki sedikit rasa suka pada Sasori. Dan apakah jika Sasuke memberi waktu pada Sakura, justeru memberi peluang pada Sasori untuk meraih hati Sakura seutuhnya.

Membayangkan itu, hati Sasuke seakan ingin memberontak. Ia harus meyakinkan Sakura sekarang, atau memberi waktu seperti permintaan Sakura yang justru akan membuka kesempatan bagi Sasori.

"Sakura. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk kembali kepadaku. Tapi beri aku kesempatan untuk membuktikan kesungguhan di atas penyesalanku"

Lagi-lagi Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu. Sebenarnya, dalam hatinya, ia tidak butuh Sasuke untuk membuktikan kesungguhannya. Ia selalu percaya setiap ucapan Sasuke. Tapi sekali lagi, Sakura masih di landa keraguan, ia belum siap untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke. Meski keraguan itu ia anggap bersifat sementara. Sakura hanya ingin menyiapkan mental untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke. Dan kelak, jika Sakura sudah siap, ia akan menerima Sasuke.

"Aku tidak meminta agar kau kembali menjadi kekasihku untuk sekarang. Aku memberimu waktu untuk itu. Tapi percayalah, aku menyesal dan aku ingin kau kembali. Aku menunggu sampai saat itu tiba"

"Sasuke, aku hanya butuh waktu, aku masih sangat mencintaimu" ujar Sakura perlahan. Memastikan agar Sasuke tidak terlalu kecewa.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala sambil menundukkan kepala. Bukannya ia kecewa, sama sekali tidak. Tapi lagi-lagi ada yang menohok hatinya. Kebaikan dan kelembutan Sakura, yah hanya itu. Karena tahu, ucapan Sakura barusan menyatakan maksud tak ingin menyakiti Sasuke.

"Terima kasih" ujar Sasuke mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan di arahkan pada Sakura, "Tidak mengapa, jika sekarang kau belum bisa menjadi kekasihku, hanya saja, aku minta izin, agar aku selalu menemanimu, mulai dari sekarang. Selain itu, maukah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk menunggumu? Menunggu merubah keputusanmu untuk menerimaku kembali dengan cara selalu berada di sisimu"

Lagi-lagi, Sakura luluh oleh ucapan dari sikap tegas Sasuke yang selalu meyakinkan. Inilah yang dulu meluluhkan Sakura untuk jatuh cinta.

Senyum Sakura kali ini memberi makna yang bercampur aduk mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum terlihat miris, ada rasa bahagia, rasa sedih, rasa takut kehilangan kini berbaur menjadi satu dalam senyuman.

Sasuke tersenyum, berikut ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Sakura, dengan rasa penuh kelegaan. Setidaknya kesempatannya untuk memiliki Sakura terbuka semakin lebar. Tubuhnya sedikit lunglai di hiasi rasa syukur.

Sasori yang dari berdiri mematung dari tadi, sepertinya harus bersiap menelan pil pahit. Hubungannya dengan Sakura memang belum bisa di katakan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tapi disaat kebersamaan mereka, Sasori merasa akan memiliki mimpi akan hidup bersama dengan Sakura. mimpi akan membahagiakan Sakura, dengan segala kekurangan yang ia miliki.

Sakura menatap Sasori dengan rasa penuh permintaan maaf. Sakura tahu, bahwa Sasori memang menyukainya. Sakura pun tidak menampik bahwa ia juga sedikit memiliki rasa pada Sasori.

Andai saja Sasori datang tiga tahun yang lalu, mungkin perasaannya sekarang sudah kuat, untuk menolak Sasuke.

Tapi kehadiran Sasuke kembali membuyarkan semua rasa hatinya. Benang cinta yang mulai sedikit saling bertaut harus putus karena masih rapuh oleh Sakura yang tak bisa membuang perasaannya begitu saja dari Sasuke. Ia sudah telanjur dan terlampau mencintai Sasuke. Atau ia memang terlalu bodoh untuk melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

Dan bagi Sakura sekarang, Sasuke adalah orang yang melukainya. Tapi Sasuke jualah yang bisa mengobatinya. Bukan yang lain, bahkan kedua orang tua dan Gaara pun tidak mampu.

"Kyaaa" Sakura berteriak kaget, Sasuke tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi dan membopong tubuhnya. "Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Diam!"

"Ta… tapi" kali ini wajahnya mulai merona. Ia memang merasa malu di perlakukan Sasuke seperti itu, apa lagi depan orang seperti Sasori.

"Aku akan membawamu…"

"Heh… Kemana?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia menatap pada tiga orang yang kembali menampakkan diri dan sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Tampaknya mereka hendak menahan kehendak Sasuke untuk membawa Sakura sekarang.

"Aku hanya membawa Sakura menemui orang tuaku. Mereka menunggunya. Setelahnya, aku akan membawa Sakura kembali" sifat Sasuke akhirnya muncul lagi, yaitu seenaknya jika ia menginginkan sesuatu

Kizashi, Mebuki maupun Gaara terperangah di tempat. Lagi-lagi, wibawa Sasuke seperti telah memantek mereka sehingga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Padahal niat awal mereka ingin mencegah keinginan Sasuke. Tapi tidak dinyana, mereka malah sebaliknya.

"Permisi. Paman, Bibi, Gaara" tanpa menunggu persetujuan. Sasuke memutar tubuh meninggalkan yang lain, termasuk Sasori yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Sasuke, kursi rodaku…" Sakura mengingatkan dengan sedikit meronta.

"Tidak perlu. Hari ini, akulah yang menjadi kakimu"

Sementara orang yang di tinggal, hanya bisa melongo melihat Sasuke menjauh. Sasuke itu manusia atau bukan?

Keheningan tiba-tiba saja melanda seketika itu. Mungkin efek karena Sakura tadi tang memaki-maki Sasuke, arau karena efek rasa canggung di antara mereka.

Tubuh Sasori seperti lunglai, dia kalah oleh kesungguhan Sasuke yang melebihinya. Sasuke tidak memberi kesempatan pada Sakura untuk berpikir apa lagi untuk menolak. Seharusnya itu juga yang ia lakukan.

"Sasori…" seseoang memanggil namanya, Sasori pun menoleh. Itu adalah suara Gaara yang memanggil.

Ketiga orang itu menatap sendu pada Sasori. Padahal, ketiganya, terutama kedua orang tua Sakura, sepertinya sudah menyetujui, jika Sakura kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Sasori. Sayangnya, Sasuke kembali. Dan membuyarkan semuanya, bahkan mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke membawa Sakura dan mengatakan ingin mempertemukan dengan orangtuanya.

Sebenarnya kedua orang tua Sakura dan Gaara, bisa mencegah tindakan Sasuke tadi. Hanya saja, saat melihat Sakura dalam gendongan Sasuke, mereka melihat, adanya binar kebahagiaan yang samar di wajah Sakura. Karena itu pulalah yang menahan mereka untuk mencegah tindakan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, paman, bibi, Gaara" ujar Sasori menatap ke luar gerbang. Mobil Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sana, tentunya sudah pergi beserta Sakura.

Sasori menarik nafas dalam-dalam, membuang sesak di dalam dada akibat kekecewaan.

"Cinta tak harus memiliki bukan" usaha Sasori untuk tersenyum, "Melihat orang yang kita cintai, kembali menemukan kebahagiaan, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Hehehe… alasan klise memang" imbuhnya sambil terkekeh.

Ketiga keluarga Haruno itu tak mampu mengeluarkan kata meski hanya satu dan berbisik. Ketiganya sudah kehilangan kata-kata untuk menghibur Sasori.

"Setidaknya, aku sudah memiliki kenangan indah meski sesaat bersama Sakura. itu sudah patut di syukuri" Sasori menatap ketiga keluarga Sakura itu sambil tersenyum. Berusaha membuang sesak di dalam dada.

"Sebaiknya, aku pamit. Jika Sasuke sudah kembali membawa Sakura pulang, sampaikan salamku padanya. Aku hanya bisa berharap Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyakiti Sakura lagi" pinta Sasori sambil membungkukkan.

"Maaf nak Sasori, kami sendiri…"

"Iya… saya mengerti" ucap Sasori sambil membalikkan tubuh. Langkah Sasori terlihat di paksakan untuk menjauh

Gaara tak bisa berkata-kata lagi dan hanya melihat punggung sahabatnya melangkah meninggalkan area pekarangan.

Nyaris langkah Sasori lesuh. Ia kemungkinan besar kehilangan Sakura. Selain itu, ia juga terancam pada pekerjaannya karena Sasuke adalah atasannya.

o0O0o

Sakura mengambil minuman air mineral yang di sodorkan Sasuke padanya. Lalu meminumnya hanya untuk sekedar membasahi kerongkongan.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak membelai kepala Sakura yang tampak duduk tidak tenang di sampingya. Tangannya membelai pucuk kepala merah muda itu perlahan dan lembut.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menanggapi, tapi yang pasti, ia sedikit terbuai dalam belaian yang sebenarnya sudah lama ia rindukan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh arti. Tatapannya sayu. Sungguh kasihan hatinya, wanita yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya, adalah wanita yang selama tiga tahun telah ia sakiti. Tiga tahun adalah waktu yang sangat lama untuk menanggung beban sakit hati yang Sasuke berikan. Di saat bersamaan, perasaan sesal Sasuke semakin membesar. Napasnya serasa sesak, dalam hati, ia bersumpah demi apapun, ia akan mendapatkan hati Sakura kembali, dan tak akan pernah menyakitinya lagi, sedikit pun.

Mobil mewah Maserati MC Stradale berwarna silver milik Sasuke pun melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya yang masih fokus menyetir. Sakura tersenyum kecil menatap Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak berubah itu. Tangannya bergerak memegangi dada. Ada rasa getaran yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya tatkala mengingat kenangan manis ketika mereka dulu masih berpacaran.

"Kalau kau terpesona. Kenapa tidak menciumku sekarang" ujar Sasuke di sela fokusnya menyetir.

"Cih!" Sakura mendecih perlahan sambil membuang muka menatap keluar jendela mobil yang masih melaju dengan kecepatan normal. Meski begitu, Sakura masih bisa tersenyum tipis. Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, terlalu percaya diri disertai dengan humor garing. Sakura mengakui itu, tapi meski demikian, Sakura dibuat tersenyum dengan humor dari Sasuke yang Sakura sendiri akui tidak lucu.

Sasuke menoleh sekilas menatap Sakura yang masih tengah menatap keluar jendela mobil. Sayangnya, Sasuke yang tengah menikmati senyum tipis Sakura, harus buyar oleh deringan ponsel Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai mengangkat telepon dan berbicara dengan seseorang. Sakura pun tak ingin memperhatikan perbincangan Sasuke. Ia masih tetap memilih melihat keluar jendela.

Sakura sedikit kaget karena tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. Laju mobil pun perlahan melambat, sangat lambat malah.

Sakura menatap balik Sasuke. Berikut ia kembali menundukkan kepala karena ia kalah beradu tatap dengan Sasuke.

"Sakura, apakah kau masih berkeinginan untuk berjalan" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sudah kehilangan mimpi itu" ujarnya dengan anda perlahan

"Sakura…" Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura. ia kembali berfokus pada kemudi.

"Aku akan membantumu. Sebenarnya sebelum menemuimu. Aku sudah bercerita tentangmu pada ayah. Sekarang ayahku sedang mencari seorang ahli syaraf dan tulang untuk menyembuhkanmu. Barusan dia menelepon, katanya, dia sudah menemukan seorang yang mungkin bisa menyembukanmu"

"Sasuke… aku tidak ingin…"

"Aku membantu kesembuhanmu, bukan agar kau kembali padaku. Aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku, dengan membantumu memenuhi salah satu impianmu. Meski tidak seberapa di bandingkan rasa sakit yang kuberikan" ujar Sasuke dengan nada makin menurun, karena menyesal, apalagi.

Sakura tidak menanggapi, ia menarik nafas panjang yang terlihat sesak.

"Tapi aku menunggumu" ujar Sasuke sambil melepaskan genggamannya. Kedua tangannya kini berada di atas kemudi. Mobil pun kembali melaju lebih cepat mencapai batas kecepatan normal.

Sakura lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas kuat. Ia sangat mempercayai setiap ucapan Sasuke. Dan jika menurut cerita dan alasan Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya, Sakura berkesimpulan, bahwa sebenarnya, bukan hanya dirinya saja yang sakit, Sasuke juga. Mungkin lebih lagi, karena Sasuke tidak hanya sakit karena terpisah, tapi hidup bersama dengan orang yang tidak di cintai, juga sama tidak enaknya. Selain itu, Sasuke juga pasti di hantui rasa bersalah dan penyesalan.

Mobil terus melaju sementara keduanya saling mendiamkan. Tak menunggu lama, dari kejauhan terlihatlah rumah bergaya tradisional.

"Itu rumahku." ujar Sasuke. Laju mobil pun mulai berkurang kecepatannya. Semakin masuk ke pekarangan, jantung Sakura malah makin berdegup. Ia berpikir, bagaiman a reaksi keluarga Sasuke padanya. Mengingat cerita Sasuke tadi, soal ayah Sasuke, mungkin bukanlah lagi masalah, tapi bagaimana dengan anggota keluarga yang lain.

"Bukankah rumahmu, berada di Suna?" tanya Sakura, sebenarnya ia hanya berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya dengan cara berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Belumlah semua pertanyaan Sakura selesai, Sasuke sudah membuka pintu tanpa permisi, ia menyelipkan tangan kekarnya ke bawah paha dan menangkup punggung Sakura lalu menggendong Sakura ala bridal style, Sakura terkejut bahkan agak menjerit ketika Sasuke melakukan itu secara tiba-tiba, wajahnya memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang, Sakura tak menyangka Sasuke akan melakukan lagi hal ini.

"Kami sekeluarga pindah kesini. Mengurusi perusahaan yang ada di Konoha" jawaban Sasuke ata pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

Pintu di buka, dan tampaklah seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih kelihatan cantik. Melihat ciri-cirinya, melihat ada kemiripan dengan Sasuke, Sakura bisa menebak, dia pasti nyonya di rumah ini alias ibu Sasuke.

Benarlah wanita yang membuka pintu tadi adalah Mikoto.

"Sasuke, dia siapa?" melihat wanita yang di gendong Sasuke.

Mikoto sedikit menatap intens pada Sakura. Di tatap sedemikian rupa oleh sang nyonya, membuat Sakura tersipu, belum lagi dia yang berada dalam gendongan Sasuke, semakin memerahlah wajah Sakura.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, tapi ia menganggukkan kepala. Menandakan kalau ia ingin bicara di ruang tamu.

Sasuke terus melangkah memasuki ruang tamu, menuju sofa yang seperti sudah menunggu untuk di tempati. Dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati, Sasuke meletakkan Sakura di atas sofa. Kemudian Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura.

Sementara Mikoto, yang tadi mengekor mulai menduga-duga tentang gadis cantik dalam gendongan Sasuke. Dan ia teringat cerita Sasuke tentang seorang gadis lumpuh yang bernama Sakura, maka sekarang Mikoto yakin kalau gadis cantik inilah yang bernama Sakura.

"Apakah dia yang bernama Sakura?" tanya Mikoto sambil duduk di samping Sakura sehingga posisi Sakura di apit oleh Mikoto dan Sasuke.

"I… iya, Bi" jawab Sakura canggung, karena dari tadi Mikoto menatapnya dengan senyum yang begitu sumringah. Melihat Mikoto sepertinya Sakura tak perlu mempertanyakan siapa wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik itu. Dia pasti ibu Sasuke karena mereka berdua sedikit mirip.

"Oh iya. Saya ibunya Sasuke, Mikoto" ujar Mikoto mengulurkan tangan.

"Sakura"

Mikoto makin menatap Sakura dan membuat Sakura semakin canggung, "Menurut bibi, kau lebih cantik dari Karin" ucapan Mikoto makin membuat Sakura makin merona.

Hal inilah yang membuat Mikoto malah tertawa. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sakura sudah membuat Mikoto tertarik, andai dari dulu Sasuke memperkenalkan Sakura, mungkin sekarang ia sudah memiliki cucu, sesuai impian orang tua yang memiliki anak yang sudah dewasa.

Sasuke tersenyum. Sekarang ia ada ide untuk meraih hati Sakura.

"Jadi, Ibu… apakah ibu setuju, jika kami menikah?"

"Heh!" Sakura benar-benar kaget. Apa-apaan ini. Padahal ia belum setuju untuk kembali pada Sasuke sekarang.

Salah satu ide sasuke, yakni memanfaatkan kebaikan Sakura. Kebaikan Sakura adalah dia bukanlah gadis yang suka mengecewakan orang lain. Sedikit licik memang, tapi hanya itulah salah satu cara memiliki Sakura kembali.

Sasuke balas menatap Sakura, seakan berkata, 'Apakah kau tega mengecewakan orang tua yang berharap padamu'.

Sakura kali ini menatap Sasuke dengan kesal. Sasuke balas menatap dengan senyum kemenangan. Sakura hanya bisa mengambil nafas panjang.

"Syukurlah… tentu saja ibu setuju" terlihat Mikoto sumringah melihat Sakura, "Ibu pikir tak akan pernah memiliki cucu lagi, mengingat Karin sialan yang tidak mau punya anak. Sementara Itachi…" perlahan suara Mikoto menurun.

"Sudahlah, Bu. Itu bukan kehendak kita kan?" hibur Sasuke sambil menatap Mikoto yang berubah sendu.

"Ah, iya…" terlihat senyum Mikoto di paksakan. Malahan kelihatan getir.

Pandangan Mikoto beralih pada Sakura. Wajah yang tadi kelihatan murung, malah berubah menjadi tampak berbinar. Harapannya kini benar-benar bertumpu pada gadis surai merah muda ini.

"uh.. ibu kebelakang. Sasuke. Sakura" ujar Mikoto sembari memegangi kedua belah pipi Sakura. senyuman manis Mikoto kembali merekah, bahkan sampai membuat kedua matanya menyipit "Selamat datang" sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau mengajak Sakura istirahat" imbuh Mikoto, tapi dengan nada yang sedikit di tekankan pada sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk, di lanjutkan dengan gelengan kepala. Ia tak habis pikir dengan sifat ibunya, baru saja kelihatan murung tiba-tiba saja berubah ceria. Berikut ia melempar pandangan pada Sakura. Siapa lagi yang membuat ibunya berubah ceria kalau bukan karena gadis pinky ini. Gadisnya ini memang memiliki aura yang unik.

Sepeninggal Mikoto, Sakura menatap Sasuke seperti ada yang ingin di tanyakan.

"Itachi itu kenapa, Sasuke"

Sasuke tiba-tiba bungkam mendengarkan pertanyaan Itachi. Tampak jelas sekali adanya raut duka di wajah Sasuke. Dan hal itu terbaca oleh Sakura.

"Dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan bersama istrinya yang sedang hamil" jawab Sasuke juga dengan nada sendu, sama seperti Mikoto.

"Oh… Maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu adalah kejadian yang sudah lama" Sasuke menggeleng kepala. Ia ingin membuang keresahannya. Ia tak ingin Sakura ikut-ikutan sedih.

Sasuke sudah sangat mengenal Sakura, Dan Sasuke tahu, kalau Sakura memiliki rasa empaty yang tinggi. Setiap kali melihat orang sedih, maka Sakura pun ikut-ikutan sedih. Apa lagi jika orang yang mengalami kesedihan itu adalah orang terdekatnya, maka sepertinya, Sakura lah yang paling merasakan kesedihan. Karena itulah, Sasuke segera menormalkan wajahnya, agar Sakura tak ikut-ikutan sedih.

Sasuke pun melempar senyum hangat pada Sakura, agar terlihat kalau ia tidak dalam keadaan sedih.

"Ayo" kembali Sasuke mengangkat Sakura, "sebaiknya kau istirahat. Sambil menunggu berita dari ayah yang ingin menemui seorang dokter ahli syaraf dan ahli tulang"

"Sasuke, tentang pengobatanku... itu…" jelas nada Sakura tidak enak. Mengingat biaya pengobatan yang di janjikan Sasuke dan Fugaku, pastilah sangat mahal.

"Sakura" Sasuke kembali meletakkan Sakura di sofa. Lalu ia menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura sambil mentap kedua iris emerald Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Jangan di pikirkan. Aku sudah bersumpah, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa kalau kau selalu menjadi beban. Karena itu, aku ingin membebaskanmu. Berjalan bebas di atas kedua kakimu. Dan itu salah satu kebahagiaanmu, bukan?" Sasuke mencium kedua tangan Sakura yang ada dalam genggamannya. "Karena aku mencintaimu"

"Dan terima kasih" imbuh Sasuke perlahan.

"Terima kasih? Terima kasih untuk apa" Sakura malah menatap kebingungan.

"Karena sudah memberikan harapan untuk ibu" senyum Sasuke mengembang.

"Tapi aku kan…"

"Hmm…" Sasuke memiringkan kepala dengan alis terangkat.

"Haaah…" Sakura hanya bisa mendesah nafas, sifat menyebalkan Sasuke muncul lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sedikit lagi ia akan benar-benar memiliki Sakura.

Meski sedikit di buat kesal, Sakura pun tetap melempar senyum hangat.

"Ayo. Aku tak ingin Ibu membunuhku, jika aku tetap membiarkanmu di sini?" imbuh Sasuke sambil membopong Sakura.

"Jangan banyak tanya" mulut Sakura terbuka, memang benar ia ingin membantah. Tapi sepertinya percuma. Dan akhirnya Sakura hanya menurut, ia pun segera melingkarkan tangan di leher Sasuke.

…

Sasuke segera meletakkan Sakura di atas ranjang King Size miliknya. Sakura menelusuri seluruh penjuru ruangan kamar milik Sasuke. Semua fasilitas lengkap. LCD dan satu lagi yang paling membuat Sakura tertarik karena sesuai hobinya, rak buku.

"Sasuke…" Suara Sakura malah sedikit menggeram.

"Kenapa?"

"Soal tadi… soal bibi… aku kan…"

"Jadi kau ingin mengecewakan ibuku yang sangat berharap padamu?" ujar Sasuke dengan senyum yang makin membuat Sakura makin kesal.

"Cih!" lagi-lagi Sakura membuang muka sambil memberengut kesal. Seenaknya saja pria di depannya ini menjadikan sag ibu sebagai tameng.

Sasuke tersenyum, kali ini ia malah gemas melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sedang kesal.

Saking gemasnya, Sasuke memberikan cubitan kecil di belah pipi Sakura, "Kan sudah ku bilang, aku akan menunggu" ujar Sasuke sekenanya, bahkan tertawa perlahan. Sikap Sakura sekarang makin melunak padanya. Tentunya Sasuke pun makin senang.

Berikutnya, Sasuke menyibukkan diri lagi, ia mulai menaikkan kedua kaki Sakura ke atas tempat tidur dengan posisi kaki menjulur.

Sakura main terharu, begitu perhatiannya Sasuke padanya. Sekaranglah saatnya Sakura untuk berpikir tentang hubungan mereka yang menggantung karena keraguannya sendiri. Sasuke dan keluarganya mau mengeluarkan biaya demi pengobatannya. Sasuke memperkenalkan Sakura pada kedua orang tuanya, padahal, sebelumnya hubungan mereka sedikit di rahasiakan Sasuke. Dan yang paling penting lagi, kedua orang tua Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan keadaannya.

Sasuke melangkah ke samping rak buku miliknya. Ia mengambil buku yang ia ketahui adalah jenis buku yang suka di baca Sakura.

"Terima kasih" ujar Sakura sambil menerima buku yang di sodorkan Sasuke padanya.

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk , berikut, Sasuke membuka laci miliknya mengambil pemutar MP3.

Sasuke sendirilah yang memasangkan headset di telinga sakura yang tersambung ke pemutar MP3 miliknya. Sasuke sudah sangat mengetahui kegemaran Sakura, baca buku sambil mendengarkan musik

"Istrahatlah" barulah kemudian Sasuke memutar tubuh hendak meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura buru-buru meletakkan buku yang sempat di bukanya, begitu juga dengan headset yang di pasang Sasuke di telinganya.

"Sasuke" tiba-tiba saja Sakura menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke yang mulai beranjak pergi. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke harus menghentikan langkah. Ia melempar senyum pada Sakura. Perbuatan Sakura kembali mengingatkannya pada sifat Sakura beberapa tahun silam. Sakura begitu manja. Dan yang membuat Sasuke senang, sepertinya sifatnya itu akan kembali.

"Jangan pergi" ucapnya lirih. Kedua tangannya terlihat gemetaran.

Sasuke menggeleng kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana. Aku hanya ingin menemui Ibu. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengannya"

"Bukan itu" Sakura menggeleng kepala, suaranya semakin melirih.

Sasuke berusaha memutar otak memaknai maksud dari ucapan Sakura barusan. Apakah 'jangan pergi' dari Sakura adalah… Sasuke tidak meneruskan dugaannya. Matanya membulat menatap Sakura yang masih menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Sakura… kau…" mempertanyakan dengan maksud menguatkan dugaannya.

"Jangan pergi lagi, kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku" suara lirih, genggaman yang semakin erat, mengertilah Sasuke sekarang. Itu artinya, Sakura telah menerima dan siap merajut kembali hubungan mereka.

Di sertai rasa haru dan kebahagiaan, Sasuke segera memeluk Sakura dengan erat, "Tidak akan pernah Sakura. Itu diluar kemampuanku. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu, dalam kondisi apapun. Jangan kwatir. Aku mencintaimu, sangat" katanya penuh keyakinan.

Sasuke menarik Sakura dari pelukannya. Memegangi kedua bahu Sakura, menatap kedua bola mata emerald yang kini bersimbah air mata haru. Kedua tangan yang memegangi bahu Sakura, beralih pada kedua pipi yang basah itu.

"Percayalah sekali lagi padaku. Aku akan selalu di sisimu" jemari Sasuke menyeka kedua belah pipi Sakura. Detik berikutnya, ia kembali meraih Sakura dalam pelukan hangatnya. Membelai punggung yang serasa lembut dan rapuh itu agar kembali kuat, sekuat seperti awal perjumpaan mereka.

Sungguh terharu Sakura mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Matanya sayu, memandangi Sasuke dengan sejuta kebahagiaan.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu" Sakura makin mengeratkan pelukannya, seakan ia ingin menyatukan Sasuke dengan tubuhnya, agar tak terpisah lagi.

Sekali lagi Sasuke menarik Sakura dari pelukannya. Menatap bola mata emerald yang selalu memancarkan sinar kelembutan itu.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura"

Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan tubuh Sakura darinya.

"Tak kan ku biarkan kau menderita lagi" ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura semakin mendalam, "Jika aku bersalah lagi, hukumlah aku, dengan hukuman yang belum pernah di berikan kepada manusia. Jangan menangis lagi. Tidak akan pernah lagi ada air mata"

Air mata haru akhirnya tumpah membasahi pipi halus milik Sakura. Sekali lagi ia meyakinkan hatinya untuk kembali pada Sasuke. Tadinya Sakura pikir, ia butuh waktu lama untuk menyiapkan diri kembali pada Sasuke. Namun pada kenyataannya tidak, ucapan dan perlakuan Sasuke padanya membuat hatinya luluh seketika. Ia memutuskan untuk memberi kesempatan kedua pada Sasuke. Sekarang atau besok sama saja, jika ujung-ujung harus balikan, bukan.

Perlahan tangan Sasuke menjulur, menarik lembut kepala Sakura kembali mendekat kedalam dekapannya. Yang bisa di lakukan Sakura adalah melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh hangat Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke kembali menelusuri kontur wajah Sakura, sementara tangan yang lain tetap merapatkan kepala Sakura di dadanya.

Sasuke kembali mengangkat dagu Sakura. Sasuke menundukkan kepala dan perlahan wajah Sasuke mendekat. Mengerti maksud Sasuke, perlahan pula mata Sakura memejam, menerima sentuhan bibir, yang sudah terasa asing. Tapi justru memberikan sensasi baru. Sebuah rasa yang menjalar keseluruh tubuh.

Degh!

Jantung keduanya terdengar berdetak kencang, menambah irama kehangatan di antara keduanya. Membuat pori-pori terbuka lebar dan merinding.

Kedua tangan Sakura pun bergerak dan beralih melingkari leher Sasuke. Di satu sisi tangan Sasuke membelai lembut selurh bagian punggung Sakura.

"Ku harap kau bersabar, Sasuke" suara datar tapi keras berasal dari depan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke maupun Sakura tersentak dan buru-buru saling menjauhkan diri dengan wajah yang merona merah. Sakura menundukkan kepala.

"Ada apa? Apa yang…" pertanyaan Mikoto yang juga menyusul, tertahan. Ia melihat puteranya dan Sakura duduk menundukkan kepala dengan wajah yang memerah. Buku kelihatan asal taruh, padahal Sasuke tidaklah seperti itu. Dan yang lebih mencurigakan lagi, rambut di bagian belakang kepala agak berantakan.

"Sasuke…" nyaris teriak Mikoto, "Kau ini…"

Mikoto bergerak ke arah Sakura. ia membungkukkan badan sambil memegangi kedua belah pipi Sakura.

"Kau tidak di apa-apakan Sasuke, nak?"

"Heh!" SasuSaku bersamaan.

Sakura menggeleng perlahan.

"Tidak mungkin"

"Ibu tidak bertanya padamu, Sasu!" Mikoto melotot pada Sasuke, "Cepat, ada yang ingin ayahmu bicarakan denganmu" perintahnya meminta Sasuke agar keluar dari kamarnya sendiri.

"Baik"

Melihat Sasuke sekilas yang sudah berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan kamar.

"Dasar. Kau memang tidak bisa di biarkan, Sasu"

Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah nafas panjang, mendengar ibunya yang mungkin akan mengomelinya. Fugaku hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Sakura yang masih setia dengan rona wajahnya. Berikut Fugaku mendahului Sasuke menuju ruang tamu.

Sasuke berhenti sekilas, menoleh ke belakang menatap Sakura yang masih seperti sedang di periksa oleh Mikoto, ibunya.

"Meski Sasuke itu kekasihmu, bukan berarti kau rela di sentuh seenaknya Sasuke…" ujar Mikoto sekenanya pada Sakura, yang makin membuat wajah Sakura makin memanas.

Sasuke buru-buru meninggalkan kamarnya, ia tak ingin mendengar komentar bernada protective ibunya lagi. Dan lagian, ayahnya menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke setelah mengambil tempat duduk dan saling berhadapan dengan Fugaku

"Begini, Sasuke. Ayah sudah bertemu dengan dokter Kabuto. Ayah sudah menceritakan keadaan Sakura, sesuai ceritamu. Dan kau harus bersiap-siap menghadapi kemungkinan"

Sasuke diam menunggu.

"Begini, itu adalah cacat sejak lahir, masih ada harapan sembuh melalui pembedahan dan berapa therapy, tapi dengan resiko, jika gagal, maka Sakura akan lumpuh seluruh anggota geraknya"

Sasuke menelan ludah. Berikut ia memejamkan matanya dan membuka perlahan. Ia sudah meyakinkan akan menolong dan membantu Sakura. Apapun akibatnya kelak, ia sudah bersumpah pada diri sendiri, bahwa ia akan selalu berada di sisi Sakura dalam keadaan apapun.

Selanjutnya Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

"Yang berikut, mungkin ini tak perlu kau risaukan, hanya saja sekedar pemberitahuan. Jika operasinya sukses, kau harus menunda kehamilan Sakura jika kalian menikah. Biar bagaimanapun, buruh waktu untuk memulihkan operasi, terutama pada bagian tulang punggung. Kau mengerti kan keadaan wanita, apa lagi ketika hamil tua dan melahirkan? Semua itu yang berperan adalah tulang punggung. Apa lagi ia sudah dewasa, butuh waktu lebih untuk memulihkan tulang punggung" terang Fugaku menyambung ucapan dokter yang sudah ia temui.

"Bukan masalah"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura"

"Kita tak perlu memberitahukan Sakura tentang resikonya. Lagi pula keinginannya untuk sembuh sangat besar. Kurasa itu bisa menjadi faktor untuk membantu kesembuhan Sakura"

"Baiklah. kalau kau siap. Besok dokter Kabuto dan timnya akan datang mengecek keadaan Sakura. apakah fisik dan mentalnya sudah siap menuju ke meja operasi" Sasuke mengangguk perlahan mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

Terdengarlah desahan nafas perlahan Sasuke. Selanjutnya ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tadi aku hanya meminta izin dan berjanji akan mengembalikan Sakura nanti. Tapi sepertinya harus di tunda karena acara pemeriksaan. Aku akan minta izin agar Sakura tetap disini"

"Kenapa tidak di telepon saja?"

"Agak kurang sopan" jawaban Sasuke meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih duduk di ruang tamu.

o0O0o

"Haaah…." Sasuke harus menarik napas berkali-kali untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Entah bagaimana reaksi keluarga Haruno jika bertemu dengannya lagi. mengingat tadi ia membawa Sakura begitu saja tanpa mendapat izin sama sekali.

Keinginan Sasuke untuk meminta izin aga keluarga Haruno itu, memberikan izin agar Sakura menginap di rumahnya sampai proses operasi Sakura selesai.

Kedua orang tua Sakura dan Gaara sangat kaget setelah melihat siapa yang telah berdiri di depan pintu mereka.

Sasuke malah memperlihatkan senyum canggung. Menganggukkan kepala kebawah, "maaf, mengganggu. Aku minta waktu sedikit. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

"Dimana Sakura?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba. Benar seperti yang di pikirkan Sasuke, Gaara masih menyimpan kedongkolan akibat ulah Sasuke yang membawa Sakura begitu saja.

Kizashi menarik nafas panjang, pasti ada hal yang akan di bicarakan pemuda yang sedang berdiri didepannya ini.

"Kalau memang ada perlu, silakan masuk" pinta Kizashi sambil, mendahului melangkah menuju ruang tamu.

"Duduklah" suara laki-laki lain yang tak lain adalah suara Kizashi menginterupsi.

"Terima kasih" Sasuke pun mengambil tempat duduk mengabaikan tatapan tajam Gaara padanya.

"Langsung saja, Sakura belum bisa ku kembalikan. Aku akan membantu kesembuhan Sakura. Kami sudah menemukan dokter yang tepat untuknya. Dan besok, dokternya akan datang dan melakukan pengecekan pada kesiapan mental dan fisik, Sakura"

Kizashi menautkan alis, "Maksudmu?"

"Iya, aku meminta izin agar Sakura tinggal di rumahku sampai…"

Belumlah selesai Sasuke mengungkapkan keinginannya. Suara lain pun juga memotong. Suara itu adalah suara mebuki.

"Tidak…" giliran ucapan Mebuki yang juga ingin menyampaikan pikirannya, juga terpotong karena Kizashi terlebih dahulu memegangi pundaknya. Meminta agar membiarkan Sasuke menyelesaikan maksud kedatangannya.

"Teruskan!"

"Aku meminta agar Sakura menetap di rumahku sampai proses operasinya selesai" ucapan Sasuke agak sedikit tersendat, ada rasa ragu ia akan mendapat restu untuk membiarkan Sakura tetap di rumahnya. "Kalau perlu, sampai sembuh"

"Segala sesuatu ada resiko, dan pasti akan ada resiko dibalik operasi itu" giliran Gaara yang angkat suara.

Sasuke mengangguk perlahan membenarkan. Lalu ia kembali menerangkan sesuai keterangan ayahnya.

"Tidak. Lebih baik Sakuraku yang sekarang dari pada…" Mebuki menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, tak sanggup membayangkan keadaan Sakura jika memang operasinya gagal.

"Bibi…" panggilan Sasuke perlahan, dengan maksud menenangkan.

"Kau tahu, Sakura masih mencintai dan masih berharap padamu, kau membawanya bersamamu , dan pasti memberikan harapan padanya. Tapi jika operasinya gagal, dan malah makin parah. Dan saat itu, kau pasti akan meninggalkan dia lagi…"

"Jangan mengingatkanku untuk melakukan kebodohan yang sama" tiba-tiba saja suara Sasuke di tekan, tegas. Hal ini pulalah yang membuat Mebuki yang tadi menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, perlahan menurunkan tangan

"Gagal atau tidaknya operasi Sakura. aku akan ada di sana untuknya. Aku tidak ingin mati karena dihantui perasaan menyesal. Jika memang Sakura gagal. Aku akan menjadi kedua tangan dan kakinya. Aku akan menjadi apapun untuknya" tatapan kesungguhan di tunjukkan pada ketiga anggota keluarga di depannya.

Kedua orangtua Sakura dan Gaara saling tatap. Berikut terdengarlah hembusan nafas dari ketiganya.

"Kapan operasinya di mulai. Dan dimana?" akhirnya di putuskan untuk memenuhi keinginan keras kepala Sasuke, yang tetap ngotot ingin membantu kesembuhan Sakura dengan segala resiko.

"Pastinya, kami kurang tahu kapan. Tergantung dokternya"

Yang terlihat sekarang oleh Sasuke adalah anggukan.

Kizashi lagi-lagi menarik napas panjang. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain memenuhi keinginan Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa, jika Sakura sudah menjalani operasi, hubungi kami" ucap Kizashi perlahan.

"Terima kasih, Paman. Sebaiknya aku pamit. Aku belum memberitahukan Sakura tentang ini" ujar Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu" Gaara pun ikut-ikutan berdiri di tempat. Sasuke hanya merespon dengan menganggukkan kepala.

"Sasuke.." panggil Gaara ketika mereka sudah berada di gerbang dan Sasuke yang sudah bersiap masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Sasuke membatalkan niatnya yang tadi sudah membuka pintu mobil. Ia menatap Gaara.

"Aku mohon padamu sebagai sesama lelaki. Ku minta, jangan menyakiti Sakura lagi, mohon"

"Permisi" sahut Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil. Di balik jendela mobil. Sasuke kembali menatap Gaara, "Bahkan jika itu seekor semut pun, tidak akan kubiarkan", Sasuke pun mulai menutuk kaca jendela mobil. Gaara hanya terdiam di tempat membiarkan mobil Sasuke melaju perlahan dan menjauh.

"Semoga saja" gumam Gaara pada diri sendiri.

…

..

.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. I Do It For You

I Do It For Yo

…

…

…

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar makin tidak tenang di kantornya, beberapa kali ia harus bangkit dari kursi dan mondar-mandir di depan meja kerjanya. Konsentrasinya selalu buyar tatkala mengingat Sakura yang ia tinggalkan tadi di rumahnya.

Salahkan para stafnya yang tiba-tiba menelepon dan mengatakan akan ada rapat meeting dengan beberapa mitra perusahaan. Dan malahan yang ia dapatkan sekarang adalah ketidaktenangan.

Belum lagi, telepon dari rumah belum ada deringan. Sebelum berangkat, Sasuke mengingatkan agar di telpon ketika para tim dokter yang akan memeriksa dan mengoperasi Sakura sudah datang. Selain itu, masih ada seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Suara pintu akhirnya di ketuk. Sasuke menatap kepintu berharap bahwa orang yang di balik pintu itu adalah orang yang di harap kemunculannya.

"Masuk!" perintah Sasuke setelah mengambil tempat duduk.

Tampaklahseseorang yang membuka pintu, ternyata pria itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasori. Wajahnya sedikit di tundukkan. Biar bagaimana pun kekhawatirannya terhadap pemecatan menghantui pikirannya.

"Duduk!" Pinta Sasuke pada Sasori.

Sasori pun seperti hati-hati mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin sekali menghajarmu sekarang" tak suka bertele-tele, itulah Sasuke.

Sasori mengangkat wajah, tapi kali ini tatapannya agak berbeda ketika ia baru masuk sebelumnya. Tatapannya membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke seakan ingin menantang Sasuke. Biar bagaimana pun, ia juga sudah mulai jengkel dengan atasan nya yang satu ini. Seenaknya menyakiti Sakura, gadis yang Sasori cintai juga. Tapi seenaknya juga merebut Sakura, dimana benih kasih di antara mereka pun mulai tumbuh, bahkan dengan mudahnya di rebut.

"Tapi tidak akan kulakukan. Karena kebohonganmu, aku malah penasaran, sehingga mencari tahu sendiri" nadanya tenang meski tatapannya tajam. Mungkin ia mengerti arti tatapan Sasori atau tidak, hanya Sasuke yang tahu.

Sasori ingin membantah, kebohongan mana yang ia lakukan. Bukankah semua rekaman video yang ia kirim memang benar adanya. Atau apakah karena ia mulai dekat dengan Sakura, tapi apakah itu juga harus ia sampaikan, bantah Sasori dalam hati.

"Justru aku berterima kasih padamu, yang telah menunjukkan betapa aku sangat membutuhkan dan menginginkan Sakura. Awalnya aku hanya ingin ia bahagia. Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku sangat tidak rela jika ia bersama orang lain, aku rela mengorbankan apapun asal di bersamaku…"

Sasori mendengus dalam hati, ' _Kenapa baru kau katakan sekarang, kemana saja kau di tahun-tahun sebelumnya di saat Sakura mengalami kesedihan karena ulahmu'_ Sasori semakin mendongkol. Menurutnya, atasannya ini benar-benar munafik. Tapi semua kata hatinya itu ia harus pendam dalam-dalam.

Sasori masih bungkam karena kejengkelannya tak bisa ia ungkapkan.

"Aku akan pulang, Sakura akan menjalani pemeriksaan, aku butuh bantuanmu dan mempercayaimu, kau akan mengambil alih tugasku untuk sementara" Sasori malah bernafas lega, bayangan pemecatannya ternyat tidak terbukti.

"Anggap itu ucapan terima kasihku padamu. Dan aku masih memberikanmu kepercayaan. Kau bisa?"

Sasori mengangguk.

"Pergilah, temui beberapa klien, sekalian ajak Hana turut serta bersamamu"

"Siap tuan!" sahut Sasori tampak senang. Ia pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Oh ya" Sasori menghentikan langkah, "Jujurlah, apa kau masih berharap pada Sakura?"

Sasori tanpa ragu, ia mengangguk.

"Jangan pernah mendekati ataupun menyentuhnya lagi, atau…"

Brak!

Sasuke meletakkan sebuah pistol di atas meja. Tanpa bertanya pun Sasori tahu artinya, atau mungkin siapapun yang telah mengenal Sasuke.

Sasori menelan ludahnya. Berikut ia minta izin pamit. Mendekati Sakura, bukan hanya perkerjaannya saja yang hilang, salah-salah, nyawanya pun melayang. Keinginan yang ingin mewujudkan Sakura menjadi miliknya harus ia hapuskan saat ini juga.

Di luar ruang kerja Sasuke, entah kenapa Sasori malah tersenyum. Sakura pasti akan menemukan kebahagiaan yang di idamkannya. Sakura seharusnya untuk siapa, Sasori akhirnya bisa pastikan.

Sasori pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari pengganti Sakura. Sama seperti Sakura, kali ini, Sasori mengerti, kenapa Sakura seperti tak bisa lari dari Sasuke. Ternyata begitu sulit untuk lari dari bayang-bayang cinta pertama. Tapi yang pasti Sasori harus lakukan, atau berakhir di tangan Sasuke.

"Maaf, Tuan Sasori, apakah anda sudah siap mengambil alih pekerjaan Tuan Sasuke?" suara sekretaris yang biasa menemani Sasuke, menyapa.

"Ah. Iya"

"Kalau begitu, silakan ikuti saya, sebentar lagi meeting di mulai" Sang sekretaris atau Hana melangkah mendahului Sasori.

Sasori menatap punggung Hana yang berjalan di depannya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Hana" sapaan perlahan dari Sasori

Hana berhenti dan menoleh.

"Apakah setelah meeting selesai, kau ada acara?"

Hana tampak berpikir sesaat, "Sepertinya tidak ada tugas tambahan dari Tuan Sasuke?"

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam" tanya Sasori makin melebarkan senyumannya, "Maksudku kita berdua".

Hana terlihat menunduk tersipu, berikut ia mengangguk, "Kalau tidak merepotkan"

"Malah menyenangkan" kekeh Sasori, "Ayo silakan"

Hana kembali melanjutkan langkah dan di ikuti Sasori. Sekarang Sasori sudah memutuskan, siapa yang akan menjadi jembatannya untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Mungkin berat, tapi yang pasti Sasori akan coba.

o0O0o

Dari awal meeting dengan perusahaan yang di pimpin sahabatnya itu, Naruto menautkan alis. Dari awal sampai sekarang meeting sudah selesai. Ia tak melihat Sasuke. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah Sasori, dan di wakili orang kepercayaan yang di dampingi sekretarisnya.

Menilik semuanya, Naruto pun tahu tentang konflik keluarga sahabatnya itu, ia tahu latarbelakang semuanya. Benarlah adanya, jika perusahaan yang di pimpin Sasuke atas nama Uchiha, tapi berada dalam rangkulan dan kuasa Uzumaki. Atau jangan-jangan perusahaan ini telah di akuisisi secara penuh oleh Uzumaki dan memberhentikan Sasuke. Mengingat Sasuke sudah bercerai dengan Karin meski belum di katakan resmi.

Dan Naruto tahu, akibat jika Sasuke dan Karin bercerai. Perusahaan Uchiha yang pernah nyaris bangkrut dan di selamatkan Uzumaki, akan menjadi milik Uzumaki. Kecuali jika Uchiha memiliki strategi untuk bisa membebaskan diri dari Uzumaki.

Dan ia harus cari tahu dari wakil Sasuke yang sekarang berhadapan dengannya.

Naruto menegakkan salah satu tangannya di atas meja dan menempelkan di pipi dengan tangan setengah terkepal.

"Kau Sasori kan? Aku ingin tahu, kenapa Sasuke tidak hadir, padahal rapat ini sebenarnya sangat penting"

"Menemani kekasihnya untuk mempersiapkan diri menjalani operasi?"

"Kekasih? Maksudmu, yang bernama Sakura" Sasori menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan.

"Memangnya, kekasihnya itu sakit apa?" Naruto makin menautkan alis bertanya pada Sasori.

"Sakit sebenarnya tidak. Hanya saja Sakura itu lumpuh. Dia akan menjalani operasi pada saraf dan bagian tulang punggung" terang Sasori.

"O-oh! Terima kasih" angguk Naruto.

o0O0o

Di depan pintu kamarnya, Sasuke tersenyum melihat sang gadis merah muda yang tengah asyik membaca buku dengan ear phone menempel di telinga. Sasuke tersenyum, ada rasa hangat menjalar, membayangkan betapa luar biasanya sang kekasih itu melewati masa sulit ketika tersakiti akibat ulahnya. Kenangan masa silam kembali mengulit saat itu juga, sedikit perih, membayangkan perbuatannya sendirir. Menyakiti Sakura, sama saja menyakiti diri sendiri.

Ia tak pernah berhenti tersenyum menatapi wajah imut itu tengah asyik membaca buku. Sasuke melanjutkan langkah dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sakura

"Eh…" Sakura agak sedikit tersentak ketika keasyikannya membaca buku di ganggu oleh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba duduk didepannya.

Sasuke segera mengambil pembatas buku di letakkan di halaman buku yang sedang di baca Sakura. Menutupnya dan meletakkan di samping Sakura. Sementara itu, tak ada penolakan dari Sakura saat Sasuke juga meraih ear phone yang ada di telinganya. Menurunkan perlahan. Sakura tahu, mungkin ada yang akan di bicarakan Sasuke, makanya ia membiarkan saja.

"Ada apa, Sasuke" tanyanya lembut.

Sasuke beringsut dan mendekat kesamping Sakura. Menarik kepala Sakura kedalam rangkulannya dan membelai lembut. Sasuke merangkul pundak Sakura dan Sakura sendiri menyandarkan belakang kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di dahi Sakura.

"Persiapkan dirimu, sebentar lagi kau akan menjalani pemeriksaan"

"Pemeriksaan?" ulang Sakura di sertai nada kebingungan.

"Tim dokter yang akan menangani mu, sebentar lagi akan datang" singkat sasuke semakin lembut.

Sakura tidak menanggapi melainkan sedikit menundukkan kepala. Cerita Sasuke tentang pemeriksaan kondisi fisik dan mental lalu di lanjutkan ke meja operasi, setelahnya akan menjalani beberapa therapy. Bertanya pada diri sendiri, apakah ia memang mau menjalani operasi. Bukannya ia tidak tahu risiko jika ia mengalami kegagalan.

Perasaan gundah Sakura tentu saja terbaca oleh Sasuke. Olehnya, Sasuke semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya menciumi pucuk kepala itu merasai aroma yang menguar.

"Tenanglah, kalau di izinkan aku akan selalu menemanimu, ok". Sasuke tersenyum seraya mengelus rambut belakang Sakura, membuat wanita itu membalas pelukan hangat Sasuke dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada tubuh pria itu. Hangat. Aroma Sasuke pun menusuk indera penciumannya. Inilah yang selalu di rindukan Sakura pada Sasuke, merindukan segala kehangatan dan aroma ini.

"Ehhemm… Ibu mengganggu?" sayangnya kemesraan mereka lagi-lagi terganggu oleh suara Mikto yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu.

Sasuke dan Sakura menjauh, tapi tidak benar-benar menjauh.

Pintu kamar memang sengaja Sasuke tidak tutup, sebagai bukti bahwa ia tidak melakukan hal yang terlarang terhadap kekasihnya.

Mikoto hanya bisa menggeleng kepala melihat ulah keduanya. Bukannya menjaga jarak, tangan mereka malah bertautan.

"Tim dokter sudah datang" ujar Mikoto sembari mendekati keduanya. Sebagai petanda kalau sebaiknya Sasuke menyingkir.

Mikoto dan Sasuke duduk mengapit Sakura. Berikut tatapan tajam Mikoto mengarah pada Sasuke, seakan berkata, "Kau tidak paham? Keluar!"

Dari pada di semprot di depan Sakura, Sasuke mengalah dan keluar. Pas di depan pintu juga, ia berpapasan dengan seorang pria berkacamata.

"Saya dokter Kabuto. Yang mana pasiennya?" tanyanya pada Sasuke.

"Yang ini" Mikotolah yang menyahut sambil menunjuk pada Sakura.

Dokter Kabuto mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur tempat Sakura dan Mikoto. Sasuke yang cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu, ia pun segera meninggalkan kamarnya sendiri.

Sama halnya dengan Mikoto, ia pun mulai bangkit dari tempatnya. Hendak meninggalkan sang dokter dengan Sakura.

"Nyonya, jika tidak keberatan, mungkin sebaiknya anda di sini menemani puteri anda?" Kabuto menginterupsi, karena ia melihat adanya raut ketegangan di wajah Sakura, saat Mikoto hendak menyusul Sasuke.

"Apa tidak masalah?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hanya pemeriksaan, bukan masalah" Sahut sang Dokter sambil mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan.

Sedari tadi baik Sasuke maupun Fugaku tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Perlu di catat, keduanya memang pendiam. Jadi kalau tidak ada yang penting, keduanya memang tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

Cukup beruntung keduanya. Tidak menunggu lama, Mikoto dan dokter Kabuto menampakkan diri.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke dan Fugaku nyaris bersamaan, karena ketidak sabaran.

Mikoto hanya bisa tersenyum. Ternyata ada juga yang membuat suami dan puteranya itu bisa kompak, semua gara-gara calon mantunya.

Sasuke, Fugaku dan Mikoto sepakat untuk membahas masalah pengoperasian, tidak di depan Sakura. Makanya, usai pemeriksaan kesiapan Sakura untuk di operasi, Mikoto langsung mengajak dokter Kabuto ke ruang tamu tempat suami dan puteranya menunggu.

"Silakan duduk, Dokter" Pintanya pada Kabuto untuk duduk dan membahas semuanya dengan putera dan suaminya. Berikut, Mikoto pamit.

"Ehemm…" Kabuto mulai pembicaraan.

"Begini, Sakura mengalami kelumpuhan total, di mana fungsi saraf dan otot hilang secara keseluruhan, dan otot tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali , dan penderita tidak merasakan apapun sama sekali pada bagian yang lumpuh"

Sasuke dan fugaku saling tatap. Bagi Sasuke ia baru tahu soal istilahnya, tapi soal gejalahnya, Sakura sering bercerita bahwa Sakura merasa tidak memiliki kaki sama sekali.

"Penyebabnya?" Fugaku malah penasaran.

"Penyebabnya ada berbagai macam. Salah satunya adalah _celebral palsy,_ yakni gangguan saat perkembangan dalam janin atau terjadi cedera saat proses kelahiran. Berikut bisa juga karena cedera tulang punggung, yang mengirim sinyal ke otot atau bagian tertentu" terang Kabuto.

"Oh ya, Sakura itu isteri anda?" duga Kabuto, hal ini di maksudkan pada Sasuke.

"Calon isteri" akunya Sasuke.

Kabuto mengangguk sesaat.

"Untuk lebih jelasnya kami akan mendiagnosa lebih lanjut untuk mengetahui tingkat keparahan melalui foto rontgen, CT Scan, atau MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging). Saya sudah melakukan pemeriksaan fisik, seperti menilai pergerakan otot dan sensorik. untuk mendukung diagnose lebih lanjut, saya butuh keluarganya, untuk mengetahui riwayat penyakit pasien dan keluarga" Kabuto kembali menerangkan. "Semuanya bertujuan untuk mengetahui tindakan apa yang musti dilakukan selanjutnya. Apakah cukup dengan pengobatan atau operasi dan atau melalui metode therapy"

"Begitu ya. Bagaimana jika aku mengantar anda untuk menemui keluarga Haruno" tawar Sasuke.

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Pemeriksaan terhadap keluarganya, bisa di lakukan bersamaan saat akan di rontgen ataupun MRI" tolak Kabuto

"Apapun itu. Tolong" Sasuke tampak begitu berharap. Biar bagaimana pun, itu adalah salah satu impian Sakura, sembuh dari kelumpuhan.

"Tentunya kami akan melakukan sesuai kemampuan kami" jawab Kabuto meyakinkan, "Tenang saja, timku juga terdapat ahli tulang. Pasti semua akan lebih lancar" imbuhnya lebih meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih" terlihatlah Sasuke sekarang benar-benar pasrah.

"Saya rasa, ayah anda sudah memberitahu akibat jika andai gagal" Kabuto mengingatkan Sasuke atau yang lainnya, apakah siap dengan segala konsekwensinya.

Sasuke dan Fugaku mengangguk.

"Oh ya kapan Sakura akan di jemput" tanya Sasuke sedikit tidak Sabar

"Pertama, untuk mengetahui tingkat keparahan. Kalau semua persiapan sudah siap, mungkin lusa akan kami mengabari" sahut Kabuto

"Kalau begitu saya mohon pamit. Mempersiapkan segalanya, demi kelancaran pemeriksaan dan tidak lanjut terhadap calon pasien" Fugaku menundukkan kepala sesaat, dan mempersilakan dokter Kabuto.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?"

"Aku… kami akan menanggung risikonya" sahut Sasuke mantap.

o0O0o

Sesuai rencana dan permintaan Kabuto. Keluarga Haruno pun menjalani pemeriksaan untuk mengetahui riwayat penyakit keluarga. Dari gasil pemeriksaan, tidak di temukan adanya riwayat penderita kelumpuhan atau penyakit yang mnenyebabkan kelumpuhan dalam keluarga Haruno.

Sesuai diagnosa para dokter, Sakura memang mengalami cedera saat proses kelahiran terjadi. Para dokter memutuskan agar Sakura di operasi pada bagian saraf belakang. Termasuk operasi tulang punggung yang di anggap masalah utama, yang menghalangi informasi motorik dari kaki di otak.

Kini Sakura tengah berbaring di atas brankar atau stretcher, dan Sasuke menyertainya. Sasuke berada di samping stretcher juga ikutan mendorong Sakura dengan satu tangan lain saling menggenggam dengan tangan Sakura.

Itu terus mereka lakukan sampai mereka tiba di depan ruangan tempat Sakura akan menjalani operasi.

"Sasuke" tangan Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke, jarum suntik, pisau operasi, bius, membuat Sakura makin tegang. Ia tidak ingin di tinggalkan dan ingin Sasuke menemaninya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dan jelas ia menangkap adanya ketegangan melalui pegangan Sakura yang makin mengerat.

Sasuke menatap pada ketua tim dokter yang aka mengoperasi Sakura yang bernama Kabuto. Kabuto menganggukkan kepala sebagai jaminan pada Sasuke bhawa Sakura delam keadaan baik dan siap.

"Sakura, jika kau tidak bisa, sebaiknya tidak usah" ujar Sasuke sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Sakura mengarahkan pandangan ke bagian bawah tubuh. Ia bertanya pada diri sendiri, apakah selamanya ia akan terus menerus berdaya di atas kursi roda? Impiannya ingin berjalan bersama di samping Sasuke. Ia ingin menjejakkan kaki dimana Sasuke melangkah. Ia ingin menggunakan kedua kakinya bermain dan berkejar-kejaran dengan anak-anaknya saat bermain di taman. Ia inginkan kedua kakinya mengantar kemana keinginan anak-anaknya kelak.

"Bagaimana, Sakura. kau sudah yakin?" tanya Kabuto mengingatkan Sakura.

Sakura menatap kearah Sasuke dan di sambut dengan anggukan kepala sebagai bentuk dukungan.

"Sakura, berjuanglah. Untukmu, demi kita, demi masa depan mu" nyaris suara Sasuke berbisik, namun masih di tangkap jelas oleh Sakura. Berikut Sakura mengarahkan pandangan ke arah dokter kabuto, lalu mengangguk perlahan.

Para tim dokter pun mendorong stretcher yang di tempati Sakura. Tangan yang bergenggaman dengan Sasuke, agak ragu tapi ia tetap lepaskan perlahan.

"Dokter" Kabuto menahan langkah dan menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Apakah keadaan Sakura sekarang benar-benar siap?" ketegangan Sakura barusan membuat Sasuke malah ragu. Menurutnya, jika Sakura terlalu tegang, malah akan menjadi fatal akibatnya.

"Ketegangan adalah hal biasa untuk para pasien. Tenang saja, dia juga akan di bius. Pemeriksaan kemarin, hanya bertujuan untuk memeriksa kondisi fisik" keterangan Kabuto cukup menenangkan semua yang hadir disitu.

"Permisi" langkah Kabuto menuju ruang operasi dimana Sakura berada

Sasuke hanya bisa berdiri menatap kedalam ruang operasi. Sebenarnya itu percuma ia lakukan karena proses operasi Sakura terhalangi oleh gorden berwarna biru. Hanya terlihat samar-samar

Sekian jam telah berlalu, operasi pada Sakura belum jua menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan selesai. Para dokter yang bertugas pun belum ada yang muncul untuk memberitahukan bagaimana hasilnya.

Sasuke makin tidak tenang duduk ditempatnya. Berkali-kali ia mondar-mandir, tanpa ada yang mencegah, karena yang hadir di situ merasa percuma.

Sasuke kembali berhenti mondar-mandir. Ia lagi-lagi menatap kedalam ruang operasi Sakura. menunggu kapan tim dokter itu menampakkan diri dan mengatakan hasil operasinya. Tapi tampaknya hal yang di tunggu Sasuke tak kunjung usai.

Suara langkah seseorang mendekati Sasuke. Ternyata suara tersebut adalah suara pemilik sahabat pirangnya, Naruto.

Naruto yang berdiri di samping Sasuke, tentu saja tahu kalau Sasuke sebenarnya di landa kekhawatiran. Hanya saja Sasuke berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Sasuke" sedikit berbisik suara Naruto. Karena Sasuke sedang tak tenang, bukan Naruto jika ia tak bisa menenangkan sahabatnya. Sasuke sudah sering ia ganggu dengan sifat berisiknya.

"Kau pandai mencari kekasih ya" usaha Naruto lagi-lagi berhasil. Ini bisa di ketahui dari cara Sasuke melirik dengan tatapan kesal.

Sasuke belum bersuara.

"Ia sedikit lebih cantik dari Hinata lho!" kali ini Sasuke hanya mendecih, entah apa lagi yang ada dalam pikiran sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi… oppai Hinata lebih…."

Duk!

"Ukh!" Naruto hanya mengeluh tertahan ketika Sasuke menyikut perut Naruto, agar berhenti.

"Berisik" satu-satunya suara Sasuke yang keluar untuk menanggapi keusilan Naruto. Ia segera bergegas meninggalkan Naruto menuju kursi tunggu, dari pada tetap di situ dan mendengarkan celoteh Naruto.

Belumlah Sasuke duduk dengan tenang, kembali Naruto menyusul.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Kalau aku tak ingin di ganggu oleh celotehanmu" ketus Sasuke saat Naruto malah duduk di sampingnya.

Naruto hanya tertawa perlahan, "Tenanglah Sasuke, mereka itu sudah ahli. Jangan kuatir, kecil sekali kemungkinan mereka gagal" Naruto berkata santai, bahkan ia menyandarkan diri dengan posisi bersantai dan tangan di atas kepala.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia menatap Naruto yang mulai terlihat santai. Mungkin apa yang di katakan Naruto benar, pikir Sasuke. Berikut Sasuke menggulirkan pandangan ke bagian ruang lain. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sasuke yang di landa kegelisahan, keluarga Uchiha maupun keluaraga Haruno yang hadir pun turut merasakan hal yang sama. Hanya saja, mereka lebih memilih duduk tenang ketimbang mondar-mandir seperti yang di lakukan Sasuke. Sedari tadi, kedua keluarga itu memang saling mendiamkan, dan memilih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing..

Proses operasi tulang punggung Sakura berlangsung lama. Tentu saja, karena ini berhubungan dengan masalah fungsi saraf motorik, salah sedikit saja, maka kemungkinan bukan hanya kaki Sakura yang lumpuh, tapi juga anggota gerak lainnya. Atau bahkan mungkin panca inderanya. Biar bagaimana pun, yang akan di sentuh adalah saraf.

"Kumohon, kali jangan mengganggu ku, Naruto" ujar Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju kesalah satu sudut ruangan. Ia memilih duduk dilantai dan bersandar di dinding dan menundukkan kepala, membuat ekspresinya tak terlihat sama sekali.

o0O0o

Entah berapa lama Sasuke terpekur di tempatnya tanpa merubah posisinya sama sekali. Tak ada yang tahu pasti, berapa lama Sakura menjalani operasi pembedahan.

Sreet..

Terdengarlah suara pintu ruang operasi di buka. Sasuke mengangkat kepala, dan benar saja yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk adalah dokter kabuto.

"Bagaimana?" Keluarga Uchiha maupun Haruno langsung bangkit dan bertanya pada Kabuto.

"Sudah…"

Sasuke tak butuh keterangan lebih lagi, ia bangkit cepat dari tempatnya, melewati semua orang begitu saja tanpa permisi. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk mengetahui keadaan Sakura.

Panggilan orang-orang yang di lewatinya juga diabaikan Sasuke. Kabuto pun terlambat mencegah.

Kabuto hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa jika ia memang ingin melihat Sakura. Mengenai hasilnya, mari, akan saya beri tahu" legalah wajah keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno mendengar kan penuturan Kabuto barusan.

Sasuke mendapati Sakura yang masih belum sadarkan diri akibat pengaruh obat bius. Sasuke masih mendapati beberapa anggotatim yang menangani Sakura, masih sementara membereskan peralatan.

"Dia sudah melewati masa kritis. Hasilnya sekarang, tergantung pada pasien" legalah Sasuke sekarang

"Harap bersabar, dia masih dalam pengaruh bius. Silakan"salah satu tim dokter itu mempersilakan Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk. Sasuke mengangguk dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sasuke segera meletakkan tempat duduk dan duduk di samping Sakura. Ia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih tidur tenang karena pengaruh obat bius. Ternyata Sakura sangat cantik jika ia dalam keadaan damai seperti sekarang. Barulah Sasuke perhatikan, Sakura lebih cantik dari biasanya. Sangat damai. Rasa hangat menyelubungi jiwa Sasuke, mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang pernah menyakiti gadis ini, meski terpaksa

Tangannya bergerak membelai rambut Sakura, berpindah kewajah mengikuti kontur wajah Sakura. Senyum Sasuke mengembang seketika. Andai saja, gadis ini sedikit keras kepala terhadapnya, mungkin ia tak akan melihat dan membelai gadis ini seperti sekarang. Beruntunglah, Sakura dengan mudahnya memberinya maaf, bahkan memberinya kesempatan untuk memulai hubungan. Satu yang patut di syukuri Sasuke.

"Satu langkah lagi, Sakura" bisiknya. "Kita akan kemana-mana dengan tangan yang saling berkaitan. Aku tak akan pernah melepasnya lagi"

Senyum Sasuke di kulum. Ia mengambil sesuatu di balik pakainnya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna abu-abu, membukanya, dan tampaklah dua buah cincin emas putih. Satu cincin yang tertanam butiran-butiran berlian kecil, sehingga emas itu semakin berkilauan. Dan yang satunya lagi di biarkan polos begitu saja.

Sasuke meraih cincin bertanam berlian yang lingkarannya kelihatan lebih kecil. Memasangkan di jari Sakura. tampaklah wajah Sasuke lega, ternyata ukuran cincin itu pas menghiasi jari manis sakura.

Berikut cincin emas polos ia pakai sendiri di jari manisnya.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, "Ini yang akan mengikat dan tak akan ada seorang pun yang mampu memisahkan kita" bisiknya lagi.

Setelah puas mengamati Sakura yang terlihat begitu damai. Sasuke menggenggam tangan kanan mungil milik Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, merasakan kehangatannya.

"Sakura..." tangan Sakura yang Sasuke genggam, ia tempelkan ke bibir, mencium jari yang sudah terdapat cincin. Lalu menempelkan ke sisi pipinya. Menggenggam hangat, seakan ingin menyampaikan kehangatan itu dalam tidur Sakura. Sasuke memejamkan mata perlahan, tangan Sakura yang di genggamnya di tempelkan di pipi. Merasakan betapa hangat dan lembutnya tangan gadi itu

Gaara yang penasaran juga menyusul setelah berbincang dengan dokter Kabuto. Ia terpaksa harus menghentikan langkah saat melihat Sasuke, sedang duduk menggenggam tangan Sakura yang di tempelkan di pipi sambil memejamkan mata.

Perlahan Gaara mundur. Sebuah tarikan senyuman menghiasi bibir Gaara,.

'Ku titip adikku padamu, Sasuke' batin Gaara meninggalkan tempatnya. Memberi tahu yang lain agar menunda jika ada yang ingin melihat Sakura.

"Ng… Sa… suke…" suara desisan Sakura. Sasuke membuka mata, ia senang Sakura ternyata sudag sadara. Sasuke melihat mata Sakura masih terpejam dengan suara berbisik menyebukan nama Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi…" bisik dan igauan Sakura dengan mata yang masih terpejam terbangun

Tergetarlah hati Sasuke. Apakah kebersamaan dan juga kemesraan mereka selama beberapa hari terakhir ini belum bisa menghibur atau meyakinkan Sakura.

Apakah selama ini Sakura sering mengigau tentangnya? Sekelumit pertanyaan dalam batis Sasuke yang malah membuatnya semakin miris.

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura. Selain itu, Sasuke juga meletakkan telapak tangan satunya di atas pundak Sakura.

"Sakura, aku disini…" suaranya sedikit berbisik untuk meyakinkan Sakura kalau Sasuke ada di sampingnya.

Perlahan mata Sakura membuka, ada rasa senang di wajah Sakura saat rang yang pertama kali di lihatnya adalah Sasuke. Selain itu, tangan hangat Sasuke menggenggam erat tangannya pula.

Sakura mencoba tersenyum dan menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan bergerak dulu. Kau baru saja menjalani operasi" Sasuke mengingatkan dan sedikit menekan bahu Sakura.

"Aku ingin duduk" suara Sakura perlahan.

"Aa… aku akan meminta pada dokter apakah kau boleh duduk. Tapi sebaiknya tidak perlu, kau baru saja menjalani operasi di tulang punggung. Mungkin akan terganggu, mengingat tuang punggung akan menopang bobotmu. Istirahatlah…" imbuh Sasuke perlahan.

Sakura menenerima permintaan Sasuke. Terbukti ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk atau bergerak.

"Sedikit lagi Sakura, setelah menjalani operasi lalu menjalani therapy untuk mempercepat proses penyembuhanmu. Mudah-mudahan kau bisa berjalan" hibur Sasuke lagi.

Sakura hanya menggerakkan kepalanya sambil naik turun, tanpa sengaja ia melihat tangannya yang di genggam Sasuke. Yang membuat alis Sakura berkerut adalah cincin emas yang tertanam butir berlian. Dan yang membuat ia makin bertanya-tanya, Sasuke juga memakai model yang sama. Hanya tidak terdapat berlian di sana.

"Ini…"

"Bukti bahwa sekarang aku mengikatmu, dan tak ingin di pisahkan lagi. Maaf, aku melamarmu dalam keadaan tidak sadar" ujar sasuke sambil melempar senyum.

"Eeh"

"Melamar?" nada sakura perlahan, ia mengamati cincin cantik yang kini melingkari jari manisnya.

Hampir saja Sakura bersorak jika saja Sasuke tidak mengingatkan dengan menggenggam bahunya. Air mata haru Sakura kembali mengenang. Ia tersenyum dengan senyum yang penuh rasa kebahagiaan.

"Aku mengulangi. Aku ingin ikatan ini makin kuat dengan mendengarkan persetujuanmu" Sasuke mengambil jedah. Sakura menunggu kelanjutan, meski Sakura sudah tahu, apa yang akan Sasuke katakan. Tapi Sakura benar-benar ingin mendengarkan langsung dari mulut Sasuke.

"Sakura… maukah kau… ah tidak, menikahlah denganku"

Sakura nyaris saja tertawa tapi ada rasa kesal juga. Ia berharap Sasuke melamarnya dengan kata romantis, tapi nyatanya, Sasuke malah seperti memaksa. Yah itulah Sasuke, tidak tahu kata romantis.

Senyum Sakura semakin lebar, menambah kecantikannya. Ia mengangguk dan menjulurkan kedua tangan. Sasuke mengerti maksudnya, maka Sasuke membungkukkan badan, bahkan dadanya di rapatkan pada tubuh Sakura.

"Aku mau Sasuke…" suara Sakura serak, menandakan ia begitu bahagia. Tangannya segera melingkari leher Sasuke.

Di sisi lain, tangan Sasuke pun membelai pucuk kepala merah muda itu dengan lembut

Sambil memeluk Sasuke, Sakura mengamat-amati cincin yang di anggap sebagai cincin pertunangannya itu. Menatap intens pada cincinnya, cara pembuatannya kelihatan cukup rumit, tapi bagaimana mungkin bisa selesai secepat itu. Bukankah ia hubungan mereka kembali pulih baru beberapa hari. Sementara menurutnya, Sasuke pasti memesan ini setelah hubungan mereka pulih. Tapi masalahnya pembuatan cincin ini butuh waktu lebih lama lagi.

"Sasuke, buatannya ini sepertinya rumit, bagaimana bisa pembuatnya membuat ini dalam waktu singkat?" akhirnya pertanyaannya yang melintas di kepalanya, ia lontarkan juga.

Sasuke membebaskan diri dari tangan Sakura yang melingkari lehernya. Kembali Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura dengan erat.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah membuat ini tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku ingin melamarmu pas di hari ulang tahunmu. Tapi karena peristiwa itu… ah sudahlah" Sasuke menggeleng kepala, "Ini memang untukmu. Dan baru kuberikan sekarang"

Mata Sasuke sedikit sayu, "Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku menyimpan ini selama tiga tahun. Mengingat kejadian yang kita lalui, mungkin sulit lagi untuk kuberikan"

"Mungkin inilah takdir kita" balas Sakura perlahan.

…

..

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

Author note : MRI atau magnetic Resonance Imaging atau proses pencitraan magnetik adalah proses pemeriksaan yang memanfaatkan medan magnet dan gelombang radio untuk menggambarkan struktur organ dalam tubuh.

Kurang ngefeel ya… sorry yak. Soalnya banyak kesibukan, ngurus anak, ngurus isteri, ngurus gono gini.. apa sih. Enggaklah bercanda kok. Pokoknya sibuklah, sehingga sulit menemukan feel yang tepat. *readers : alaah bilang aja gak tahu nulis*.


	7. No Happiness Without Tears

No Happines without Tears

…

…

…

Sudah enam bulan Sakura menjalani therapy. Sakura tinggal menunggu saat untuk keluar. Tapi selama sakura menjalani therapy, sakura tidak di izinkan untuk melakukan pergerakan yang banyak. Selama enam bulan pula ia harus mengisi kebosanan dengan menatap cincin emas putih bertanamkan berlian yang kini melingkar di jari manis tangan kirinya.

Syukurnya, Sasuke pun sering menemani Sakura melebihi keluarga Sakura sendiri, seringnya Sasuke meninggalkan rapat penting demi menemani Sakura di rumah Sakit. Sakura benar-benar di atas segalanya, bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak peduli jika perusahaan Uchiha yang berkat taktik Fugaku sehingga bebas dari kendali Uzumaki, kembali bangkrut. Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing. Untungnya, Sasori yang tetap ia tugaskan sebagai orang kepercayaannya, selalu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

Sambil menatap cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya, Sakura masih tak percaya jika kini hanya tinggal selangkah lagi untuk menjadi satu-satunya perempuan dalam hidup Sasuke, kekasih yang tak pernah membuat Sakura berhenti mencintai.

Rasa sakit di masa lalu, sepertinya begitu gampang untuk di lupakan. Memang benarlah adanya, biarlah yang lalu berlalu. Waktunya untuk menata masa depan. Sakura merasa tak perlu dendam pada Sasuke dengan melakukan hal yang sama.

Bagi Sakura, dendam hanyalah akan meracuni jiwa. Karena itu pulalah, ia begitu gampang memaafkan Sasuke di satu sisi. Di satu sisi lain, karena ia memang masih mencintai Sasuke

Selangkah lagi, di saat ia keluar dan di nyatakan sembuh total oleh pihak rumah sakit, Sasuke akan menikahinya, itulah janji Sasuke padanya. Menikah dengan Sasuke adalah impian yang pernah tertunda.

Sakura kembali tersenyum menatap pintu masuk tempatnya di rawat. Siapa lagi yang muncul di sana kalau bukan Sasuke.

Benarlah, Sasuke muncul dengan senyum khasnya yang tipis, di tangannya pun terdapat beberapa jenis buah-buahan kesukaan Sakura.

"Meninggalkan rapat lagi?" tanya Sakura Saat Sasuke sudah berada di dekatnya membuka pembungkus buah-buahan yang baru di bawanya.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu. Sakura hanya mengeleng kepala melihat calon suaminya ini. Sakura pun sangat senang, karena Sasuke lebih mengutamakan dirinya.

"Kau mau yang ini?" tawar Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan sebuah apel merah segar.

Sakura mengangguk perlahan.

"Oh ya, tadi dokter Kabuto bilang kalau besok kau boleh keluar" ujar Sasuke.

Ia tidak sempat memperhatikan Sakura karena ia mulai mengobrol sambil mengupas kulit apel.

"Benarkan?" sumringah Sakura. akhirnya, ia benar-benar bebas dari kebosanan, seharian berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit dan itu telah ia lakukan selama enambulan. Sasuke mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Oh ya, setelah keluar, kau ingin kemana. Aku temani" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Tangannya sudah memotong-motong apel yang tadi di kupasnya. Berikut, potongannya di sodorkan kemulut Sakura.

Sakura belum menjawab, mungkin karena ia masih mengunyah apel yang baru saja di suapkan oleh Sasuke kemulutnya. Sakura menatap sambil mengerak-gerakkan ujung kakinya. Ia memang sudah bisa merasakan kalau ia telah memiliki kaki. Selama kurang lebih dua bulan terakhir, ia di bantu Sasuke, beberapa kali mencoba untuk berdiri dan berjalan di atas kedua kakinya. Awalnya memang agak sulit untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Tapi akhirnya ia bisa melakukan langkah pertamanya bersama orang yang di cintainya.

"Sasuke aku ingin ke wahana" kata Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke antusias.

"Wahana?" Sasuke kembali menyodorkan potongan apel yang baru ke mulut Sakura. "Kayak anak kecil" imbuhnya.

"Grmmm" Sakura mengunyah sambil menggeram manja. Membuat Sasuke tertawa.

"Aku sudah lama ingin menaiki wahana. Di taman bermain" ketus Sakura.

"Hahaha.. iya…" balas Sasuke menyetujui, ia gemas juga dengan sifat manja kekasihnya ini.

"Hm!" Sakura pura-pura ngambek sambil menoleh kearah lain.

"Kemana lagi?" tanya Sasuke tidak peduli dengan sikap Sakura sekarang yang sedang ngambek, malahan Sasuke semakin gemas.

"Ketaman?"

"Aa… kemanapun"

"Benarkah?" Sakura makin sumringah

"Hn, itu pasti"

Sakura mengangguk. Berikut tangannya sendiri meraih sisa potongan apel yang di pegang Sasuke.

"Giliranmu" giliran Sakura yang menyodorkan potongan apel yang di jumputnya ke mulut Sasuke. Dengan maksud menyuapi Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke membelai lembut kepala Sakura. sakura sedikit memejamkan mata merasai hangatnya belaian kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya di telinga Sakura, mengecup kening Sakura.

o0O0o

Sasuke memandangi bayi perempuan mungil yang dibalut kain. Sarada Uchiha, nama bayi itu. Sasuke masih tidak percaya bahwa hubungannya dengan Sakura—istri, cinta mati, dan belahan jiwanya— mau menerimanya dan bisa melahirkan seorang manusia miniatur yang sangat menggemaskan ke dunia ini. Dia lebih tidak percaya lagi bahwa dia sudah menjadi ayah dari Sarada dan suami seorang Sakura yang pernah di sakitinya. Perjalanan takdir yang tak pernah ia duga dan ia rencanakan.

Tapi sekarang, dia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Sakura dan Sarada. Jari telunjuk menari di atas pipi Sarada yang reﬂeks langsung menoleh menyambut sentuhan tersebut sebelum tertidur kembali.

Rasa bangga karena anaknya, darah dagingnya, yang baru berumur lima minggu bisa mengenali sentuhannya dan merasa aman dalam gendongannya menghangatkan hati dan perasaan Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan dia menunduk untuk mencium kening Sarada. Menciumi segala aroma khas bayi yang ia miliki. Berikut Sasuke merapatkan Sarada ke dadanya untuk merasakan kehangatan tubuh bayi itu, sebelum Sakura datang dan menyusui.

 **[Sakura's POV]**

"Ukh… " aku sedikit meregangkan tubuhku, akhirnya, pekerjaan ku selesai juga.

Aku menatap ke arah jam, dinding. Oh tidak, sudah hampir jam sebelas. Bayiku, ya Tuhan, kesibukan ini membuatku lupa kalau bayiku – buah hati ku dengan suamiku, Sarada ku – mungkin sudah bangun. Aku segera bergegas meninggalkan pekerjaan ku yang memang sudah beres. Ini salahku juga, sebenarnya tadi ibu mertuaku melarangku agar tidak perlu bekerja. Hanya saja, sebagai seorang wanita, aku tidak hanya menjadi ibu, tapi sebagai isteri. Dan menurutku, tugas isteri seharusnya melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Meski ku tahu, Sasuke pasti akan mengomeliku jika ia tahu aku bekerja sekeras ini, sampai hampir setengah hari.

Ini adalah tahun ke empat pernikahan ku dengan Sasuke. Empat tahun yang lalu, begitu aku keluar dari rumah sakit, tidak menunggu lama, Sasuke langsung menikahiku. Hanya saja, proses kehamilanku di tunda sampai tahun ketiga. Alasannya, Sasuke kwatir jika aku hamil, tulang punggungku malah akan cedera. Maka nya di tunggu sampai kurang lebih tiga tahun, setelah di yakini bahwa tulang punggungku sudah cukup kuat untuk menopang tubuhku saat hamil.

Aku segera berlari kekamarku, mencari sosok puteriku yang baru berusia lima minggu. Langkahku terhenti tatkala aku tidak melihat sosok miniatur di box nya. Aku tersenyum, siapa yang telah mengambil alih malaikat kecilku itu.

"Sakura, aku tidak melihat Sarada tadi" ibu mertuaku datang menyapa. Malaikatku tidak ada padanya, skarang aku semakin mengerti, siapa yang telah 'menculik' putriku. Aku tersenyum, siapa lagi kalau bukan papanya.

Kalau sudah begini aku tahu dengan siapa Sarada sekarang, dan di mana ia berada. Di mana mereka sekarang, aku pun tahu, dimana lagi kalau bukan di taman belakang rumah. Di sanalah suamiku sering menghabiskan waktu denganku atau dengan Sarada

Suamiku itu, mengingatkanku di masa lalu. Aku memang pernah tersakiti, tapi entah kenapa, perlakuannya padaku membuatku seakan lupa, bahwa ia pernah menyakiti. Ia begitu perhatian sehingga membuatku merasa sangat berharga. Ia begitu protektif sehingga membuatku merasa aman. Ia begitu menyayangiku, bahkan hanya untuk meninggikan suaranya padaku pun tidak pernah ia lakukan, sehingga membuatku selalu hangat.

Semua perasaan itu lah yang membuatku lupa pada lukaku di masa lalu. Bahkan jika di ingat-ingat, pengalaman kelam itu, malah terasa lucu.

Senyumku tidak pernah hilang, bagaimana suamiku itu seperti tidak mau di pisahkan dari buah hati kami.

Jangan lupa, ibu mertuaku juga seperti sangat protective dengan putri kami. Bahkan kami di larang untuk memiliki rumah sendiri, ia selalu berkata, kami butuh bantuan untuk mengurusi putri kami, karena kami belum berpengalaman. Seberapa hebatnya kami, terutama Sasuke, suamiku dalam berdebat, di paksa untuk tunduk. Dan pada akhirnya, kami lah yang harus mengalah. Sebenarnya hanyalah alasan karena ia tak ingin berada jauh dari cucunya

Pernah juga, suatu ketika aku ingin ikut Sasuke ke kantornya. Alasanku karena, Sasuke juga hampir sama dengan ibu mertuaku, ia lebih sering meninggalkan pekerjaannya, hanya untuk menemani aku dan putri kami. Al hasil ibu mertuaku itu mengurung diri dalam kamar bersama putri kami. Lucu kan?

Aku sering tertawa sendiri jika aku menyaksikan ibu mertuaku itu agak mengomel jika ia tak di beri jatah untuk menggendong Sarada. Maklumlah, cucu pertama, seringnya kami orang tuanya harus mengalah, biar bagaimana pun dialah 'penguasa'. Hehehe…

Soal ibu kandungku sendiri, aku rasa bukan masalah, mengingat di sana ada kak Gaara yang menemaninya dan juga sudah di anugerahi seorang anak laki-laki.

"Emmm… baiklah, aku akan mengambil Sarada,lagi pula mungkin ia sudah bangun. Aku akan menyusuinya. Mungkin sekarang papanya sedang kerepotan karena Sarada yang rewel" balasku. Aku melemparkan senyum pada ibu Mikoto.

"Ah iya, cepatlah" perintahnya. Ibu mertuaku ini semakin tidak sabar untuk menggendong Sarada rupanya. Aku pun segera meninggalkan ibu mertuaku.

Aku pun berjalan melangkah menuju taman tempat yang kuyakini disana sasuke dan bayiku berada.

Benarkan? Di sana Sasuke sedang menggendong puteriku dengan sifat protectivenya.

 **[Sasuke's POV]**

Sudah lima minggu terakhir aku sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Sarada, menimang-nimang, mengajak bercanda, bahkan terkadang juga sangat sulit terasa untuk berpisah meski hanya sekedar menaruh Sarada dalam boksnya. Itu jika ibuku tidak merebutnya dariku. Ibu seperti tak bosan dan masih ingin menggendong. Terkadang serasa aku dan ibu sering berebutan untuk menggendong Sarada dan di saksikan oleh Sakura yang sedang tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu apakah belahan hatiku itu meledek kami yang tampak seperti dua orang anak kecil yang memperebukan sebuah boneka.

Seperti biasa, di halaman rumahku ini, sejak kelahiran sang malaikat kecil kami, aku selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama puteri kami. Tapi jika Sarada di rebut ibu, maka Sakuralah yang menemaniku, menikmati masa berduaan. Dan rasanya masih serasa seperti pacaran saja.

Malaiaktku yang bernama Sarada. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Sakura memilih nama itu. Tapi menurutnya, kata 'Sara' berasal dari nama Dewi Sarasvati, sang Dewi Kebijaksanaan pembawa kedamaian, dan mungkin memang cocok untuknya. Kehadirannya memang membawa kedamaian untukku dan juga Sakuraku. Dia adalah simbol masa lalu kami yang penuh luka, namun disembuhkan oleh Sakura yang dengan bijaknya mau menerimaku kembali. Dan 'Sang Dewi' inilah yang menghapus semuanya. Dan kata 'Da'… ah sudahlah, aku tidak mau tahu asal usul nama puteriku ini. Yang aku tahu dia adalah buah cintaku dengan Sakura. Buah yang berasal dari pohon yang pernah bertumbuh di atas persemaian derita.

Terkadang aku merasa begitu susah untuk menjauh dari mereka berdua, eh bukan terkadang, tapi memang selalu.

Aku memang lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku dengan mereka berdua. Soal urusan kantor, lebih sering ku serahkan pada Sasori yang tetap ku jadikan kepercayaanku. Sebagai bentuk terima kasihku padanya, karena dialah yang secara tidak sengaja menjadi 'katalis' atau mungkin cupid atas hubunganku dengan Sakura. Dan hebatnya lagi, dia memang pria yang memegang teguh kepercayaan. Dan syukurnya lagi, dia kini menikah dengan sekretarisku, Hana.

Kembali pandanganku ku alihkan pada malaikat kecilku yang cantik yang ada dalam gendonganku ini. Melihat Sarada, Sekilas dalam bayangan ku, Sakura main kejar-kejaran dengan Sarada yang sudah lebih besar. Bukan hanya Sarada, tapi dengan adik-adiknya. Rasanya semakin tidak sabar menunggu moment itu

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sakura, sudah lima minggu ini aku tidak menyentuhnya. Entah karena feromonnya atau pengaruh pasca melahirkan, tapi lima minggu ini, aku melihat, Sakura semakin emmm… seksi. Membuatku ingin langsung menyergapnya ketika melihatnya.

Aku selalu berpikir, jika Sarada di ambil alih oleh ibuku, maka itulah saatnya untuk menyergap istriku yang semakin seksi. Sayangnya, aku kwatir jika Sakura belum siap dan malah menyakitinya. Ingatlah. Bahwa aku telah bersumpah untuk tidak menyakiti lagi Sakura ku itu. Walau hanya sedikit.

Aku melirik karena terdengar suara langkah di atas rerumputan mendekat. Benarlah adanya, Sakuraku yang datang mendekat.

"Anata, Sarada masih tidur?" tanya Sakura yang sudah duduk di sampingku.

Ah. Suaranya sangat lembut keluar dari mulutnya melewati bibirnya yang seksi. Meski suara itu sering kudengar tiap hari, tapi entah kenapa, nadanya itu tidak pernah membuatku bosan untuk mendengarnya. Rasanya seperti alunan syahdu dari musik favorit ku. Nada lembut melewati bibir seksinya, membuatku ingin mewujudkan niat untuk melakukan hal senonoh pada Sakura. Senonoh? Bukankah dia istriku?

Sakura menundukkan kepala, memberiku kecupan di bibir, seperti yang biasa ku lakukan padanya jika aku mendatanginya. Dan kali ini, dia yang melakukan padaku. Tangannya bergerak membelai pipi halus khas bayi di malaikat kecil kami ini. Tampaklah Sarada menggeliat dalam gendonganku.

"Kau mau?" tawarku padanya untuk bergantian menggendong Sarada.

Sakura menatapku. Aku tersenyum, selalunya saja seperti ini. Seakan apa yang ia lakukan, harus atas izinku. Isteri yang jarang di temukan, bukan? Aku benar-benar bersyukur, aku jatuh cinta dan memilihnya. Aku bersyukur, karena ia memilih dan memutuskan untuk memberiku kesempatan.

Aku menganggukkan kepala kebawah, maka saat itulah ia mulai mengulurkan tangannnya dan mengambil alih Sarada dalam gendongannya.

Lagi-lagi puteriku itu menggeliat sesaat.

"Ssst…" Sakura mengayun-ayunkan Sarada agar tenang. Hm, untunglah, Sakura yang melakukannya, kalau saja aku yang melakukannya, mungkin malaikat kami itu malah terbangun dan mungkin akan menangis keras. Aku tidak tahu suara keras dia menurun dari siapa ya, suara Sakura begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Dan aku, semua orang mengatakan padaku kalau suaraku begitu datar dan serasa tak berperasaan. Lalu suaranya itu, menurun dari siapa? Tidak tahulah.

Perasaanku tiba-tiba menghangat melihat Sakura yang tersenyum lembut menatap puteri kami yang terlihat lebih nyaman tidur dalam dekapan mamanya.

Melihatnya, di saat seperti ini, selalunya saja aku di bayangi masa lalu, apa yang telah kulakukan padanya. Mungkin aku tidak di katakan lagi menyesalinya. Tapi yang pasti, mengingat perbuatanku, menyebabkan rasa sayangku justru makin meningkat dan sepertinya tak berhenti untuk tumbuh. Tanganku bergerak merangkul bahu Sakura. Menarik kepalanya dan mencium pucuknya. Momen-momen seperti inilah, yang membuatku menemukan kedamaian yang tertinggi.

"Eumm. Sepertinya ibu meminta giliran untuk menggendong Sarada" ujar Sakura perlahan kepadaku. Ibu lagi. Inilah salah satu alasan, kenapa aku ingin segera menyergap Sakura, membuat adik untuk Sarada secepatnya, agar kami bisa berbagi anak-anak untuk di gendong.

Aku sedikit tersentak membuang jauh-jauh pikiran kotorku. Sakura pasti belum siap, jangan menyakitinya. Kata ini terulang beberapa kali dalam pikiranku.

"Sarada sepertinya sudah bangun. Aku akan menyusuinya. Dan setelahnya, memberikan giliran pada ibu untuk menggendong Sarada" ujarnya hendak bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Sakura" aku memegang bahunya.

"Hn" ia menoleh dengan sorot mata seperti biasanya, sangat teduh.

Aku menarik nafas, aku bingung. Bagaimana menyampaikan pikiran kotorku barusan.

"Sakura, apakah kau sudah siap" Sakura mengernyitkan kening sesaat. Berikut ia kembali tersenyum,. Mungkin ia mengerti maksudku.

"Kenapa kamu baru minta sekarang?" godanya padaku.

Oh sial… aku makin tak tahan. ia rupanya sudah tahu isi kepalaku sekarang.

"Tunggu ya, anata. Aku akan menyusui Sakura"

"Itu, tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin menyusui Sarada di sini" oh God, pikiranku semakin kotor saja. Aku ingin melihat 'bagaian atasnya' sekarang.

"Kau yakin kau bisa menahan melihatku" senyumnya malah terkikik dan semakin menggodaku. Kalau saja tidak ada Sarada dalam gendongannya, mungkin aku akan menyergapnya sekarang.

"Hm, lima minggu ini aku menahan. Masa menunggu beberapa menit lagi, tidak bisa" sahutku menjawab tantangannya.

Kembali ia tersenyum hangat.

"Sudahlah" Sakura bangkit dari tempatnya, "ini sudah semakin panas. Aku akan menyusui Sarada dalam rumah. Sekalian menyiapkan diri. Karena sebentar lagi kita akan sibuk bukan?" godaan apa lagi kali ini yang akan ia lontarkan. Berhenti menggodaku Sakura, batinku.

Sakura membungkukkan badan dan mendekatkan mulutnya sedikit kekupingku.

"Sebenarnya aku juga sudah tidak tahan. Tapi kau tak pernah memintaku. Kau tahu, kau membuatku sakit karena ku pikir kau sudah jadi gay" sial, mataku membulat tak di pedulikan lagi Sakura. ia meninggalkanku dengan senyuman yang menggoda.

Aku menatap pinggulnya yang masih kelihatan membulat. Aku tersenyum. Tunggulah Sakura, kali ini, ibu akan puas bermain bersama Sarada, dan kita, akan saling memuaskan. Awas kau, Sakura.

…

Setiap kisah memiliki ceritanya tersendiri. Begitupun juga dengan kisah cinta mereka. Mungkin kisah itu sederhana di mata orang lain, tapi sangat istimewa di mata tokohnya. Kisah cinta mereka memberikan bekas yang mendalam. Meski kisah mereka juga terdapat goresan luka, namun itulah istimewanya. Karena sepanjang sejarah kehidupan umat manusia, tak akan ada bahagia tanpa air mata.

…

..

.

THE END

.

 **\^0^/** Akhirnya selesai juga, membuat fict yang bergenre… ehemm…. Yah sekedar coba-coba.^_^

Jujur, saya emang gak pandai menulis genre hurt, angst apa lagi tragedy, karena aku memang tidak menyukai genre kayak gini, termasuk romance mellow.. jadi hasilnya ya cuma segini , gak ada feels nya :D

Simetris kan, 3 chap dengan derai air mata, 3 chap dengan senyuman dan satu chap peralihan. **^_^** oh ya, untuk chap ini, apakah aman untuk rate T? kayaknya sih iya

Special thx untuk semua yang sudah meninggalkan jejak, mohon maaf yak gak sempat balas, pengen bangat ngebalas reviewnya. Tapi… ah sudahlah… nggak dapat alasan untuk ngeles hu hu hu…. **(-,-)'**

Cuma ini yang bisa saya katakan, terimakasih sebesar-besarnya, atas apresiasinya melalui review kalian.

Gomen ne, mbakyu **Yanti Sakura Cherry** (readers di kunjungi yak). Mungkin gk sesuai Expectation Value-nya mbakyu **^_^'** … gomen *bungkuk2* Cuma segini yang adek bisa. **(** **-** **_** **-** **" ))**

Dan terakhir, terima kasih bagi yang sempat membaca atau pun hanya sekedar menengok, itu sudah cukup menyenangkan. Harapannya sih, terhibur :D.

Eh ada yang lupa, sohib mungkin sudah tahu saya author seperti apa? Yup… _it's time to back to track_ , menulis fict action plus lemon. Hwehehee… *tawa jahat plus mesum*

P.s buat risnusaki : Say, nmr WA kamu udah di hapus?

Sankyu semua…

See ya…


End file.
